


Блаженны эгиду носящие

by Evichii, timmy_failure



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Out of Character, Polyamory, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 53,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii, https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: Судьба не лишает героев наград
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Пролог. Кит не умеет распоряжаться деньгами

**Author's Note:**

> **Посвящение:**  
>  Тимми, без которого всего этого не случилось бы. Тайчо, который был моей опорой во время работы. Всем тем, кому я успела проорать уши с этой ау-шкой и тем, кто поддерживал меня в процессе.  
> Ребят, вы лучшие, люблю вас ♥
> 
>  **Иллюстрации:**  
>  [Обложка](https://vk.com/wall-90090487_7779) от [himmeca](https://vk.com/afodill)

Солнце печёт голову, и Кит жалеет, что отказался от любезно предложенной фирменной бейсболки. Вообще ему должны доплатить за участие в преступлении против моды: ни один человек в здравом уме не стал бы надевать ни ярко-жёлтую бейсболку с уродливым птенцом, выглядывающим из обломков скорлупы, ни поясной фартук с той же эмблемой. Кит согласился на фартук. Он предпочитает не думать о том, как птенцы и скорлупа связаны с мелкой электроникой.

В наушнике успокаивающе играет «Search And Destroy», редкие прохожие берут у него флаеры магазинчика. Скука смертная, но платят — и на том хорошо. Девушка-администратор — Карина, кажется — обещала целую двадцатку баксов к вечеру. Приятный она человек. Не спросила ни про документы, ни про кинжал за поясом, который Кит неосторожно засветил, повязывая фартук. Может, он даже поработал бы здесь ещё денёк. 

Жара не спадает. У Кита забирают очередной жёлтый флаер, пока он пытается вспомнить, где находится ближайшая комиссионка.  
Ничего не происходит.

Джаред Лето начинает хрипеть, глотает окончания слов, а после затихает совсем. Кит чертыхается, вытаскивает из внутреннего кармана джинсовки плеер. Старенький потёртый «Сони», который он обменял на прошлой неделе у какого-то бродяги на пачку хлопьев, моргает, едва подавая признаки жизни. Его ещё можно оживить, наверное, поставить на зарядку или поковырять электронные внутренности, но ничему из этого не суждено сбыться.  
Одутловатый мужик с жабьим лицом бьёт его по руке с плеером. «Сони» встречается корпусом сначала с асфальтом, а затем и с ботинком мужика.

— На работе нужно работать, — сцеживает он, самодовольно улыбаясь, и выдёргивает из рук флаер. — Молодёжь совсем ничему не учат.

У Кита и без него достаточно отвратительный день. Пришлось обойтись без завтрака, на последних кроссовках начала отклеиваться подошва, а теперь ещё и плеер умер.  
Мерзкий мужик не уходит — ожидает реакции, чтобы отыграться на нём сполна.  
Что ж, пусть получает.

— Вот как? А большой дядя знает, что портить чужие вещи нехорошо? — Кит наклоняется вперёд, и губы почему-то покалывает: — Возмещай ущерб.

Мужик меняется в лице. Улыбается — выглядит это ещё более мерзко, чем до этого. Лезет в портфель пальцами-сардельками и протягивает Киту двести баксов, бормоча под нос извинения.  
Кажется, _это_ опять случилось.  
Отстой. Отстой-отстой-отстой.

Кит не знает, как это работает. Чаще всего это случается, когда его переполняют эмоции: некоторые люди почему-то становятся очень сговорчивыми и делают всё, что он попросит. Только вот после начинают происходить всякие неприятности.  
Наверное, его прокляли в детстве.  
Или просто Кит красавчик.

— Эм, это слишком много. — Выглядит некруто, но ему сейчас не до этого. — Десятки хватит, правда.

— Ну что вы, молодой человек, я неправ и полностью осознаю свою вину. Возьмите их и купите себе то, что заслуживаете.

Мужик всовывает купюры прямиком ему в руки, касаясь кожи потными пальцами чуть дольше, чем следовало бы. Машет на прощание и уносится к пешеходному переходу.  
Кит провожает мужика взглядом. Тот вроде не врезался в столб и не попал под машину. Ну, может, в этот раз пронесло.

Кит возвращается в магазинчик, чтобы перевести дыхание. Теперь у него есть двести баксов. На них можно неплохо питаться целый месяц, или купить тёплые вещи к осени, или...  
Карина тем временем вешает рекламный постер, и Кит видит прекрасное.  
На постере чёрный плеер с начищенной до зеркального блеска задней крышкой и красной подсветкой. В комплекте идут наушники — красные, с мягкими накладками и чёрным витым проводом. Отливающими серебром буквами значится «Эксклюзивная лимитированная коллекция».  
_Охренительно._  
К чёрту еду со шмотками. Если это не судьба, то Кит не хочет знать, что судьба такое. 

— Сто девяносто девять, — выдыхает Кит вслух, сжимая в руке купюры. — Карина, я хочу это.

— Отличный выбор! — Она сдувает со лба светлую чёлку и пролистывает таблицы на компьютере. — Тогда поищу на складе. Вручу, как закончишь с флаерами.

— По рукам.

Кит, окрылённый, выскакивает на улицу. Ещё всего два часа на жаре и порядка сотни флаеров. Ничего невыполнимого.

По небу прокатывается гром, от которого закладывает уши. Что-то всё же должно было случиться. Лучше дождь, чем прорыв канализации.  
Звук продолжает бить по ушам, но это уже не гром, совсем нет. Похоже на скрежет, будто кто-то большой и с очень острыми когтями решил поточить их о железо.  
Кит поднимает голову и застывает на тротуаре, роняя из рук флаеры. Стоит, неподвижный, и хлопает длинными ресницами, смотря на птицу, а та смотрит на него в ответ. Большое дело, казалось бы — птицы в Бруклине не такая уж редкость — но эта не похожа ни на одну из тех, что он видел до этого. Как минимум потому, что уродливое наполовину общипанное пернатое размером с машину, не меньше. Почему никто до сих пор не снимает это для ютуба?  
Птица разевает клюв, и только теперь до Кита доходит весь ужас. Это не клюв. _Это рот_. Вполне себе человеческий, и лицо её тоже человеческое.  
Что за хе…

— Нашёл!

Кита хватает за плечо какой-то стрёмный рыжий тип с не менее рыжими усищами. На нём дурацкая кепка, совсем ему не по возрасту, и говорит он слишком громко, обращаясь к кому-то за спиной; язык ему незнаком, но уже спустя пару фраз он разбирает абракадабру:

— Паном клянусь, это он!

— Так он же взрослый, — возмущается тот, кого Кит не видит.

— Слушайте, — решает он вмешаться, — не знаю, кого вы ищете, но вы явно меня с кем-то перепутали. Я один вижу эту хрень на крыше?!

— Ого, древнегреческий — Коран, беру свои слова назад, он из наших. — Из-за спины типа в кепке выходит долговязый смуглый парень и протягивает руку. — Лэнс, будем знакомы.

— Древне-чего?

— Ты на древнегреческом говоришь.

Кит решает, что кто-то здесь сошёл с ума, но едва он собирается это озвучить, как понимает, что так оно и есть.  
Он говорит на языке, который впервые слышит. На грёбанном _древнегреческом_.

Долговязый засыпает его вопросами — Кит не понимает и половины того, о чём его спрашивают; пытается сосредоточить внимание хоть на чём-нибудь и смотрит на кроссовки этого Лэнса, такие же кретинские, как он сам. Кто в здравом уме наденет стилизованные найки с резными торчащими в стороны крылышками?

Тип всё это время прыгает вокруг (натурально прыгает, без шуток), придирчиво рассматривает Кита со всех сторон, и это нервирует. Один пялится, второй тараторит без умолку, а всем вокруг плевать будто. Ещё и птица эта дурная. Затихла с появлением этих двоих, но всё равно сверлит его взглядом. _Облизывается_.  
Всё, хватит.

Кит хватает Лэнса за ткань футболки — тот затыкается, неужели — и указывает свободной рукой на птицу:

— Там есть что-то, или я совсем поехал?

Лэнс удивлённо моргает, поднимает голову, и, судя по тому, как распахиваются его глаза, там и правда что-то есть. Облегчения-то сколько.

— Ты чего сразу не сказал, — говорит Лэнс севшим голосом.

— Я говорил, но вы не слушали!

— Надо было громче говорить.

Жестом Лэнс просит Корана спрятаться ему за спину, продолжая неотрывно смотреть на птицу. Прижимает палец к губам и тянет Кита к себе.  
Он бормочет себе под нос что-то вроде: «что бы мне сделать, что бы _он_ сделал, чтожечтожечтоже», и Кит решается:

— Можешь объяснить, что это?

— Сирена.

Сирена. Класс. Всё сразу стало понятно, конечно.

— Ланс, — прочистив горло, зовёт его Коран. Кит отмечает забавный акцент. — У нас нет оружия.

— Я в курсе, — огрызается Лэнс и закусывает губу. Каштановые прядки у висков блестят от пота. — Машина в трёх кварталах. Можно попытаться долететь, но ещё двоих эти крошки долго не выдержат.

Они продолжают спорить, а Кит снова ловит на себе взгляд птицы — сирены — если это действительно она. Мерзкая тварь склоняет голову, скребёт когтями по крыше, подбираясь ближе, почти свешивается с карниза. Чёрные глаза блестят, слишком контрастные на трупно-бледном лице — Кит уверен, что видит в них своё искажённое отражение.

Она открывает рот. Будто в замедленной съёмке Кит видит, как Лэнс и Коран зажимают уши руками. Повторить за ними он не успевает, а сирена начинает _петь_.  
Честно, Кит ожидал чего-то более впечатляющего. Голос Джареда Лето нравится ему гораздо больше.  
Лэнс смотрит на него так, будто он уже покойник. Кит разводит руками, не понимая, как _это_ может навредить.

— У меня есть плеер, — кричит Лэнс, — в правом нагрудном кармане! Включи что-нибудь и отдай его Корану!

С психами лучше не спорить, поэтому Кит делает то, что приказывают. Коран вставляет наушники и обнимает Лэнса со спины.

— Раз ты устойчивый, то закрой мне уши! — всё ещё продолжает кричать Лэнс, и, ладно, страннее уже не будет, наверное?

Он кивает, готовый; Лэнс убирает ладони, чтобы их место заняли ладони Кита. А затем он прижимает его к себе.

— Ну что, полетаем?

Кит не успевает спросить, что тот имеет в виду, потому что они _летят_. Его крепко держат, сдавливая рёбра, он не может даже пошевелиться, шокированный, и только поэтому продолжает закрывать чужие уши руками. Крылышки на кроссовках мелко трепещут, надрываются, поддерживая в воздухе трёх человек — Кит скорее ощущает это, чем видит. Видит он только лицо Лэнса. Сосредоточенное, даже слишком, и ему совсем не идёт складка между бровей. Он выглядит как человек, который травит на вечеринках слишком приукрашенные истории с прошлых пьянок, много смеётся и в целом наслаждается жизнью. Располагающе. Кит таких терпеть не может.  
Лэнс летит в паре метров над землёй, пытается лавировать между грузовиками, но пару раз чуть не врезается прямо в лобовое стекло. Наверное, хорошо, что Кита несут спиной вперёд.

— Где она? — кричит Лэнс, и Кит кривится от звука. Переводит взгляд выше, и лучше бы он этого не делал, честно.

Крылья твари заслоняют собой едва ли не всю улицу, бросая длинную тень на машины и прохожих. Она догоняет. Смотрит на Кита. _Скалится_. Эта срань ему теперь в кошмарах сниться будет.  
Наверное, все эмоции отражаются на его лице, потому что Лэнс хмурится сильнее и наклоняется вперёд, выжимая из своих волшебных кроссовок последнее.

— Водить умеешь?

Можно и так сказать. Кит угонял пару тачек в своё время, а потом стало неинтересно.  
Видимо, приняв молчание за положительный ответ, Лэнс кивает сам:

— Отлично. Тогда вывезешь нас из города. Готовься. Я тебя сейчас отпущу.

— Чего?

Коран расцепляет руки, а в следующую секунду Лэнс расцепляет и свои. Кит не успевает ни крикнуть, ни даже зацепиться за одежду, а затем приземляется спиной на мягкие сидения. Его ноги торчат над дверьми кабриолета, рукав застрял между рулём и приборной панелью, а в копчик упирается холодный ручник. Фирменный фартук потерялся где-то по дороге, и это единственное, чему Кит рад.

— Живой? — Теперь, когда Лэнс не тянет ещё двоих, он движется в воздухе куда плавнее. Не дождавшись ответа, тот перетаскивает Кита на водительское сидение, опускается рядом, бросает ему на колени ключи и снова закрывает уши руками. — Жми, раз не умер!

Решив не проверять, далеко ли сирена, Кит вставляет ключ в зажигание и вдавливает газ в пол.

— Отец, пожалуйста, пусть везде будет зелёный.

Лэнс точно сумасшедший. Какой ещё отец вообще. Хотя, может, он работает в какой-нибудь дорожной службе?  
Какой же всё это бред. Кит выдыхает, старается сосредоточиться на дороге перед собой и готов думать о такой ерунде, как профессия отца Лэнса, лишь бы не пытаться уложить в голове сирен, древнегреческий, полёты и другие странные штуки.

— Юху! — Лэнс встаёт на сиденье коленями, обнимает подголовник и показывает небу средний палец. — Как тебе такое, пернатая? Как бы я ни любил свою сущность, технический прогресс тащит.

Лишь краем глаза Кит видит, как тот улыбается, и дёргает уголком губ сам.

— Отстала наконец? — Коран вытаскивает наушники и возвращает плеер Лэнсу. — Слава Пану, я думал, что мы умрём.

— Да ладно, с тобой был я, а у меня всё всегда под контролем.

Кит уверен, что это не так.

Удивительно, но ни разу ему не приходится останавливаться на светофорах: наверное, отец Лэнса и правда открыл для них прямой путь отсюда, хоть это и кажется сумасшествием. 

Бруклин никогда не был для Кита родным — всего лишь очередным временным убежищем, как и остальные до него — но ему немного жаль. Под ложечкой тянет, и это очередной знак. Сюда он больше не вернётся. Не из-за сирен или психов с крылатыми кроссовками, просто… Может, к этому и готовила его жизнь. Может, об этом Такаши и говорил.

— Спасибо, пап, — говорит Лэнс куда-то в пустоту, когда они выезжают на магистраль, а затем поворачивается к Киту. — Меняемся.

Он останавливается на обочине, переваливается на пассажирское, пока Лэнс перелетает над его головой.

— У тебя много вопросов, наверное? — спрашивает у Кита Коран и снимает кепку. Из зализанных назад рыжих волос прямо возле лба торчат _рожки_. Как у козла.

— Это уж точно, — веселится Лэнс, выжимая семьдесят миль в час. — У меня тоже были, это нормально. Но я был куда младше и мне было проще во всём разобраться. Поверить не могу, что в твоём возрасте ты всё ещё не в курсе.

— Да что не так с моим возрастом?!

— Сколько тебе, лет шестнадцать?

— Восемнадцать исполнилось.

Лэнс мрачнеет, и Коран тоже.

— Поверить не могу, — бормочет Лэнс.

— Мне кто-нибудь что-нибудь объяснит или нет? Что ещё за сирена, почему твои кроссовки летают и какого хрена у него рога?

— Где же мои манеры, премного извиняюсь. Коран Гийеронимус Вимблетон Смайт, для друзей можно просто Коран. Сатир. К вашим услугам. — Он протягивает Киту руку.

— Классно, — пожимает ладонь Кит. — А ты кто, нимфа?

— Польщён, но нет. Я полубог. Сын Гермеса, — Лэнс легонько ударяет пяткой о пятку, отчего крылышки на кроссовках вздрагивают. — Ты тоже, кстати. В смысле, полубог. Не думаю, что мы родственники — ты был бы разочарованием в нашем скромном семействе.

Кит молчит, пытаясь осмыслить происходящее.  
На него напало чудище, он понимает древнегреческий и может на нём говорить, а ещё едет в машине хрен пойми куда с сатиром и полубогом, который говорит, что Кит сам из таких же.

— Отрицание — одна из стадий, — говорит Лэнс с интонацией психотерапевта, — давай расскажу кое-что о тебе: ты никогда не видел одного из своих родителей, страдаешь от СДВГ* и дислексии, постоянно влипаешь в неприятности и имеешь что-то вроде сверхспособностей?

Кит даже не пытается спорить. Всё так и есть.  
Лэнс поворачивает голову в его сторону и довольно улыбается.

— Что и требовалось доказать. Поздравляю, ты — полубог.

Раз у него отрицание, Кит решает поотрицать ещё немного. Сползает по сиденью, пока колени не начинают больно упираться в бардачок, вжимает голову в плечи и прикрывает глаза, надеясь, что случившееся — довольно странный сон, и когда он их откроет, то всё станет как было.  
Кит думает о крутых наушниках, которые теперь не получит. Думает о своей последней ночлежке, в которой остались чипсы и средство для полировки ножей. Думает о словах Такаши, который сказал, что его ждут удивительные приключения.  
Перед тем, как отключиться, Кит думает о том, что не хотел бы, чтобы всё это оказалось сном.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> СДВГ - Синдром дефицита внимания и гиперактивности


	2. Глава первая. Лэнс приносит жертву

Лэнс идёт впереди — старается излучать уверенность, но, честно, он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как объясняться перед остальными. Коран вышагивает в ногу с Китом, держит его за предплечье, будто тот может убежать от них. А он может.  
Вот же, почему ему так не везёт вечно. Лэнсу ведь отвечать за него.

— Тебе тут понравится, — бросает он через плечо, улыбаясь во все тридцать два, доброжелательный настолько, насколько можно, — даже спальник тебе найду. Какого цвета хочешь?

— Красного.

Это всё, что Кит сказал за последние три часа в дороге, и это уже лучше, чем ничего.

— Привет, дружище! — Ханк хлопает его по плечу, оставляя на куртке пятно сажи — Лэнс даже не пытается ругаться. — Поймал новенького? Ну-ка, где наш младший бра…

Ханк замирает на месте с открытым ртом, и Лэнс прекрасно его понимает. Трепаться нет времени; у него самого много вопросов, куда больше, чем у Ханка, но это всё может подождать.

— Дела старосты, — изворачивается он, подхватывая Кита под вторую руку. — Мы заняты сейчас. Новое место и всё такое, сам понимаешь.

Кит даже не осматривается, и это плохой знак.  
Всё потому, что этот хмырь — взрослый. Лэнс, как и большинство других полукровок, попал сюда в двенадцать. Ему всё было интересно и любопытно, он спрашивал-спрашивал-спрашивал, и своими вопросами тогда, наверное, Широ с ума свёл.  
О, Зевс, как же Широ сейчас нужен.  
Нет, нет-нет-нет. Лэнс мысленно бьёт себя по щеке. Он и сам уже достаточно взрослый. Широ расстроился бы, если бы узнал, что Лэнс не может справиться с новеньким.

Хочет красный спальник? Значит получит красный спальник.

Помахав ручкой, он оставляет Кита и Корана у Большого дома: Лэнс не горит желанием встречаться с директором тире надзирателем и берёт низкий старт к домикам Ареса. Там любят красное. И никто не расстроится, если Лэнс незаметно одолжит пару вещей.

Он успевает вернуться к своему домику раньше этих двоих. Уворачивается от пытающихся повиснуть на нём детей, параллельно выискивая, где бы разместить Кита, только весь пол и без того устелен спальниками. Лэнс вздыхает, поняв, что придётся селить его на чердаке рядом с собой. На минуточку, это было едва ли не единственное место в лагере, где Лэнс мог побыть один и порефлексировать. Вся надежда на то, что Кита быстро признают и он съедет к законным родственничкам.  
Спальник он расстилает максимально далеко от своего, укладывает сверху стащенные полотенце и зубную щётку (она ещё в упаковке, и Лэнс надеется, что дети Ареса настолько же рассеянные, насколько злопамятные). Спохватившись, он убирает _ту самую_ коробку подальше, заправив торчащую из неё белую ткань. Этого Киту видеть не нужно. Никому не нужно. Да и ему самому тоже, по-хорошему.

Из маленького окошка в крыше он видит, как Коран ведёт Кита через весь лагерь, и как все вываливаются из своих домиков поглазеть. Ничего удивительного; прибыв в лагерь в таком возрасте, он просто обязан был стать главным предметом всеобщего обсуждения как минимум на неделю.

— …домик номер одиннадцать, — улавливает он окончание фразы, — пока не разберёмся, чей ты сын, поживёшь здесь.

— Знакомо, — холодно отвечает Кит.

Лэнс не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что делать. Широ знал бы. Сказал бы что-то ободряющее, успокоил одной улыбкой и лёгким прикосновением. Только Лэнс — не Широ.

— Эхей, — он решает прикинуться, что ничего не слышал, и закидывает руку на плечо Кита. — Добро пожаловать в домик Гермеса, пристанище путников и в принципе проходной двор. Удобств по минимуму, соседи отвратительные, зато весело!

— Вот, значит, какого ты о нас мнения? — Найма скрещивает руки на груди и прислоняется к ободранному косяку.

— Да, но я всё равно вас всех люблю. — Он снова сосредотачивает своё внимание на Ките. — Ещё раз: я — Лэнс, староста этого домика и в принципе отличный парень, можешь обращаться по любому вопросу.

— Он из наших, что ли? — спрашивает кто-то из младших. Плечо под ладонью каменеет.

— Непризнанный, — сознаётся Лэнс. Ребята начинают перешёптываться, и Кит мрачнеет ещё больше. — Ну и ладно, формальности соблюдены, пойдём, надо накормить тебя чем-нибудь.

Лэнс продолжает улыбаться, говорит, надеясь, что выходит связно, и старается ничем не выдать панику.

Они приходят первыми. Занимают места с краю, и Кит — кажется — немного расслабляется.  
Дриады ставят последние блюда, еда пышет жаром, от разнообразия рябит в глазах — Лэнс-то привык, а вот Кит недоверчиво окидывает стол взглядом.

— Бери-бери, — подначивает Лэнс, но в итоге сам накладывает ему всякого. — Только сначала нужно сделать приношение.

— Приношение, — повторяет он эхом, — в смысле, как жертвоприношение?

— Ага. Кинуть в костёр что-нибудь вкусное. Богам такое нравится.

— Почему я до сих пор удивляюсь вообще.

Лэнс кладёт на тарелку сочный кусок мяса и пирожное. Поднимается, тянет Кита за джинсовку, кивая в сторону жертвенного костра. Ждёт, пока его подопечный возьмёт тарелку, и только после делает то, что привык.

— Бросаешь это в костёр и адресуешь тому, кому хочешь выразить благодарность. Смотри, — Лэнс выбрасывает в костёр содержимое тарелки, — Гермесу.

Кит медлит. Смотрит на огонь, и, Лэнсу кажется, что тот готов прыгнуть в пламя сам, лишь бы избежать всего этого.

— Гермесу, — наконец, говорит он после долгого молчания. — Спасибо, что приютил.

В горле почему-то застревает ком.

Он голодный и измотанный, только аппетит как рукой снимает. Лэнс заталкивает в себя овощной салат из необходимости, краем глаза следя за тем, чтобы и Кит поел хоть что-то.

— Эм, — Кит держит в руках пустой стаканчик, оглядывая стол, — а что вы тут пьёте?

— Да что захотим. Просто попроси.

— У стаканчика? — Лэнс кивает. — Прям, любой напиток?

— Кроме алкоголя, конечно.

Кит смотрит на стаканчик в своей руке, прокручивает его в пальцах. Обречённо вздыхает и пожимает плечами.

— Хочу пепси-черри.

Его лицо нужно видеть. Лэнс хихикает, наблюдая, и даже отставляет свою тарелку. Обнюхав стаканчик, Кит приподнимает его к глазам, щурится, а затем подносит ко рту, пробуя напиток на язык, как кошка.

— Это больше черри, чем пепси.

— Зато без вредных составляющих. А ещё смотри, — Лэнс чуть поворачивается к нему корпусом, чтобы было видно содержимое его стаканчика. — Апельсиновый сок. — Жидкость становится оранжевой. — Клюквенный морс. Спрайт.

Напитки в стакане меняются один на другой, и Кит смотрит на это так, будто ничего удивительнее за сегодня не видел. Даже обидно: Лэнсу сегодня артефактные кроссовки выделили, он такие пике выделывал, а всё равно проиграл копии Рога изобилия.

Начинают подтягиваться ребята из других домиков, и Лэнс понимает, что облажался, как староста. Детей Гермеса ведёт Найма. Он готов признать, что не справляется, что роль лидера ему нисколько не подходит и не стоит даже пытаться, готов снова по десять раз за ночь летать на стащенных у Мистера К. кроссовках за границы лагеря в ближайший город, чтобы закупить для желающих чипсы и другую запрещённую еду, которую не подавали в лагере — что угодно готов делать, только, пожалуйста, не поручайте ему больше новеньких ни-ког-да.

Кит теряет интерес к происходящему и молчит остаток ужина. Из-за стола он поднимается раньше всех: кивает в благодарность и быстрым шагом возвращается в одиннадцатый домик. Вот же!..  
Уже в который раз за сегодня Лэнс жалеет о том, что рядом нет Широ: внимательного и заботливого, успокаивающего одним своим присутствием. Как же он сейчас нужен.

Спасибо Гермесу за гены. Благодаря им Лэнс куда быстрее других полубогов, и поэтому догнать Кита, не переходя при этом на бег, удаётся на раз-два.

— Что? — бросает тот в пустоту, так и не обернувшись.

— Я не подумал совсем. Нужно сообщить твоему родителю, что ты здесь. У меня есть лишний драхм, свяжемся по Ириде, и…

— Не нужно, — обрывает Кит. — Мне некому сообщать.

Можно было бы и сообразить. Лэнс чувствует себя идиотом.  
Кит продолжает стоять на месте, словно ждёт разрешения уйти. Ну нет, Лэнс был бы хреновым старостой, если бы не попытался:

— Тут, эм, сейчас все у костра будут собираться. Знаешь там, песни, маршмэллоу на палочках, и…

— Я могу отказаться?

— Конечно. — Ладонь повисает в воздухе, так и не коснувшись чужого плеча. Не стоит его сейчас трогать, наверное. — Отдыхай и всё такое. Завтра будет тяжёлый день: нужно будет многое тебе объяснить и устроить экскурсию по лагерю. О, я тебе наверху постелил. Красный спальник, как просил. Ещё одолжил зубную щётку и полотенце.

— Одолжил? — усмехается Кит, Лэнс слышит по голосу, но на языке всё равно остаётся горький привкус. — Что ж, спасибо.

Он тянется к шее и, мазнув пальцами по воздуху, сокрушённо выдыхает.  
У Лэнса есть последняя попытка оставить хорошее впечатление, и если для этого нужно принести жертву, то он готов. Плеер, покоящийся всё это время в нагрудном кармане, теперь лежит на вытянутой ладони.

— Можешь взять, если хочешь. У меня второй есть, так что… — Кит щурится, словно ища подвох. Рука уже начинает затекать. — Берёшь или нет?

— Беру. И, это. Спасибо. Ещё раз. Спокойной ночи.

Лэнс желает ему того же, провожает взглядом.  
Он безнадёжен.

Пора вернуться к своим.

Ханк двигается в сторону, освобождая привычное место. Найма передаёт палочку с маршмэллоу, кто-то из детей Аполлона запевает песню. Тепло костра греет ноги — крылышки на казённых кроссовках трепещут и почти растекаются по земле, расслабленные. Лэнс рад бы расслабиться и сам, но напряжение не покидает. Он то и дело смотрит на крышу своего домика, думая о том, что Кит там совсем один, что ничего не мешает ему слинять из лагеря прямо сейчас. Киту неуютно, это невооружённым глазом видно, и если у Лэнса не выйдет убедить его завтра, то…

Он переводит взгляд на первый домик. Смотрит на массивные белые колонны, поддерживающие крышу, на резные скульптуры с золотой крошкой, на мраморные ступени. Ждёт, что на них появится Широ, помашет ему рукой и вольётся в громкий круг, чтобы сесть на бревно у костра и рассказать историю, случившуюся с ним во время одного из Поисков.  
Только Широ там нет. И, может, уже и не будет.  
От мысли в груди щемит. Широ уже взрослый и совсем не обязан появляться в лагере, но он появлялся. Помогал всем и каждому, указывал верный путь, улыбался так, что вокруг становилось светлее. Здесь не было никого, кто не хотел бы быть на него похожим. Лэнс тоже хотел. Так сильно, что даже вызвался сопровождать Корана в доставке новенького, хотя у Лэнса и без того забот хватало.

Может, Широ устал? Может, выбрал себе жизнь получше, может, отправился в очередной Поиск, никому не сказав — уже неважно. Его нет здесь. Он уже год здесь не появлялся. И без него лагерь будто опустел.

Лэнс не замечает, как все начинают расходиться. Он кое-как пытается собрать детей Гермеса, чтобы отвести их в домик, но ноги не слушаются, и язык тоже. Спихнуть всё на Найму не позволяет совесть, поэтому Лэнс продолжает отвечать на вопросы, неуверенный, что вообще говорит по теме. Напоследок оборачивается к домику Зевса и тяжело выдыхает.

Когда ему удаётся уложить всех в свои спальники, Лэнс поднимается на чердак.  
Кит не спит — как староста домика, Лэнс научился замечать притворщиков. Чужое дыхание немного сбивается, густые ресницы подрагивают, бросая на щёки длинные тени. Белый провод наушников контрастирует с чёрными как ночь волосами, в тишине едва слышно бит. Лэнс так и не решается заговорить. Стыдливо прячется в своём спальнике. Надеется, что утро придаст ему сил.  
Пожалуйста.

***

Лэнс просыпается за минуту до будильника и с удивлением отмечает, что Кит уже не спит. Стоит в наушниках у маленького окна, с тоской смотря куда-то вдаль. Жёлтые лучи высветляют очерченное лицо, и если бы Лэнс не знал, то принял бы его за одну из прекрасных статуй, которыми украшен домик Зевса.  
Неловкая попытка вылезти из спальника прогоняет наваждение: Кит отшатывается от окна, вынимает один наушник и смотрит, встревоженный. Под тёмно-синими глазами — серые синяки от недосыпа. Наверное, он вообще не спал.

Обмен короткими «Доброе утро» выходит сухим. Кит заправляет один наушник за ворот футболки и вытягивается по стойке «смирно». Прямая осанка, вскинутый подбородок, руки сцеплены сзади. Даже жутковато немного.

— Расслабься, — несколько нервно смеётся Лэнс, — тут не кадетский корпус или что-то такое.

Он только напрягается сильнее.

Летающие кроссовки отца ждут возле лестницы. Лэнс вчера так и не вернул их Мистеру К. (за это ему наверняка голову открутят), и раз терять уже нечего, он решает попользоваться ими ещё немного. Они садятся, как влитые, приподнимают его над полом, шелестя перьями. Ощущение полёта прекрасно, и он не может не улыбаться, ощущая в себе энергию, разливающуюся по телу от ног.  
Кит смотрит, но не на него — на кроссовки — и в прежде пустых глазах Лэнс замечает интерес. Это можно считать небольшой победой: похоже, его заинтересовали артефакты, и Лэнсу есть что ему показать.  
Чуть позже, правда.

— Идём, — говорит он, и спускается вниз по воздуху, в то время как Киту приходится пользоваться лестницей. Крик «Подъём», разумеется, не помогает, и в ход идёт проверенный метод. Когда у тебя есть крылатые кроссовки, обливать детей холодной водой из ведра гораздо удобнее. Лэнс зависает под потолком, хлопает в ладоши и говорит, что у всех есть примерно полчаса на то, чтобы привести себя в порядок перед завтраком.

Утро обещало стать суматошным, но всё проходит на удивление спокойно. Виновато ли в этом присутствие Кита — Лэнс не знает.

Всё по старой схеме: осадить младших, которые решили поиграться с едой, сдаться и поучаствовать самому, не забыть про приношение, поблагодарив отца и Афину — ему нужно сегодня немного мудрости; может, богиня отсыпала бы ему ума на денёк? Она вообще так умеет? Надо будет спросить у Пидж.

После завтрака Лэнс ведёт Кита в Большой дом. Впрочем, ведёт — сильно сказано; скорее, держится рядом, готовясь рвануть за ним, если Кит вдруг задумает сбежать через центральные ворота.

Здорово, что благодаря Афине и отцу существуют технологии и масс-медиа: с тех пор, как было решено показывать всем новеньким обучающее видео, вводить их в курс дела стало гораздо проще. Лэнс собирается пойти вместе с Китом, посмотреть тот ролик ещё раз с высоты своего нынешнего опыта, но останавливается на первой же ступени, вспомнив о своём первом дне в лагере. Необъяснимая ностальгия тянет, заставляет сердце сжиматься.  
Тогда с ним был Широ. Он бы отдал многое, чтобы увидеть его ещё раз.

Лэнс обещает вернуться за Китом через час, желает удачи и всего, что можно пожелать. Получается слишком длинно. На ступени выходит Мистер К., и на его без того всегда недовольном лице этого самого недовольства столько, что хватит на весь лагерь.

— Сандалии Гермеса, — цедит он сквозь зубы, прижигая его взглядом — почти буквально. Лэнс хочет напомнить, что они уже не сандалии лет этак четыреста, однако вместо этого скидывает любимые кроссовки отца и вручает их прямо в здоровенные ручищи, не забыв при этом похлопать ресницами и похвалить потрясающую длинную косу. Мистера К. это нисколько не трогает.

Что ж, он пытался.  
Лэнс возвращается в свой домик босиком, чтобы найти для Кита форменную оранжевую футболочку.

Наверху обнаруживаются старые потрёпанные кеды и то, что запасы домика Гермеса на нуле. «Одалживать» что-то второй день подряд вредно для кармы, и Лэнс решает отправиться к старым друзьям за помощью.

Неудивительно, что они снова вместе — кажется, опять что-то разрабатывают. На щеке Ханка длинная полоса от сажи, рыжая макушка Пидж словно парит над чертежами отдельно от тела. Макушка меняет положение, и стёкла в круглой оправе отражают солнце. Пидж тычет Ханка в бок, обращая внимание на гостя. Лэнс машет им рукой.  
Мозги Афины и руки Гефеста могут создавать удивительное.

— А вот и герой дня, — улыбается ему Ханк. Вытирает руки о заправленное за пояс полотенце и протягивает ладонь.

— Уже вернул кроссовки? — влезает Пидж и сокрушается, услышав ответ: — Я хотела их изучить. Совести у тебя нет.

— Знаю-знаю, прости. Слушай, у вас нет лишних футболок? Надо одеть новенького.

Он больше надеется на Пидж, чем на Ханка: дети Гефеста имеют дурную привычку использовать одежду в качестве тряпок для полировки. Пидж хмыкает, продолжая дуться за кроссовки. Удивительно, но в домике Гефеста и правда находится одна чистая, и даже в размер.

— Так, тебя можно поздравить с новым старшим братиком? — Пидж никогда не обижалась на Лэнса долго. Сам Лэнс думает, что это всё из-за его харизмы. Может, только благодаря ей он до сих пор жив (впрочем, домики Ареса и Афродиты он по-прежнему предпочитает обходить стороной).

— Не уверен. Он непризнанный.

Пидж подскакивает с места, Ханк роняет гаечный ключ на чертежи.

— Сколько ему?

— Восемнадцать.

Да, Лэнс и сам знает, что это супер-странно. Сатиры не просто так под прикрытием работают в школах: обычно полукровок удаётся засечь, когда тем исполняется десять — плюс-минус пара лет. К двенадцати они попадают в лагерь, а самое позднее в тринадцать признаются своим божественным родителем. Разумеется, бывает, что ребёнок-полубог так и не узнаёт о своём происхождении, но такие и не живут долго. Полубог — деликатес для монстров, а полубог, который не может постоять за себя — как бесплатный ужин в дорогом ресторане.  
Кит, кажется, и правда не знал, кто он, но, что гораздо удивительнее, впервые столкнулся с монстром лишь вчера. Как ему удавалось скрываться так долго? Почему его не заметил ни один сатир? Корану просто повезло обнаружить Кита ещё живым.

Он зол, на самом деле. Лэнсу очень хочется посмотреть в глаза тому безответственному богу, который практически лишил Кита защиты. Лагерь Полукровок — единственное безопасное место для полубогов. Здесь их учат сражаться с монстрами, использовать свои способности. Здесь их _оберегают_ , в конце-концов.  
Киту восемнадцать, и он ничего не знает о своей полубожественной стороне. Лэнсу его даже жаль.

Он рассказывает обо всём, что произошло в Бруклине. Когда Лэнс говорит о сирене, Пидж мрачнеет.

— Впервые слышу о подобном.

Замечательно. Если не знает Пидж, то не знает никто, и остаётся только надеяться на признание родителя.

Лэнс замечает тёмный силуэт возле Большого дома; машет Ханку с Пидж и бежит к Киту, подхватив футболку.

— Это ещё что? — спрашивает тот, тыкая в вещичку. Признаться, Лэнс ожидал совсем другого вопроса.

— Форменная футболка. Держи. У нас все в таких ходят, если ты не обратил внимания.

Кит кривится:

— Мне не идёт оранжевый.

Приходится призвать всё своё самообладание. Не идёт ему, видите ли. А ведь Лэнс его жалел. Зря, кажется.

— Придётся, принцесса. Они всем идут.

Обращение Кит игнорирует. Закатывает глаза, но снимает и джинсовку, и свою чёрную футболку, бормоча что-то про секты. Лэнс ловит себя на том, что пялится на его мышцы, и тут же отворачивается.  
Он привлекательный, очень — Лэнс достаточно взрослый, чтобы признать это — однако он не замечал за собой особой любви к черноволосым красавчикам. В памяти тут же всплывает Широ, и, ладно, он лукавит.

— Я же говорил.

Хочется его ударить. Оранжевый на самом деле идёт немногим, и Кит в числе везунчиков. Казалось, что яркий цвет только убьёт почти аристократичную бледность, но всё происходит с точностью до наоборот. Мешковатая джинсовка больше не скрывает фигуру, короткие рукава позволяют увидеть жилистые мускулы. Кит трясёт головой, пытаясь уложить на место волосы, и Лэнс застывает на пару секунд.

— Не прибедняйся, — ворчит он, делая шаг вперёд. — Давай, нам ещё весь лагерь обойти придётся. Пока можешь поспрашивать что-нибудь. Я знаю больше, чем рассказывают в видео.

Кит идёт следом, и в груди снова щемит. Шесть лет назад в свой первый день Лэнс шёл по лагерю с Широ.  
Интересно, где тот сейчас. Водит ли кого-то за руку, как тогда вёл его. Лэнсу тогда двенадцать было, но…  
Обеспокоенного «Эй?» от Кита он не ожидает и вздрагивает — приходится взять себя в руки и вспомнить, зачем он здесь. Ох, точно. Экскурсия.

— Итак, что тебя интересует в первую очередь? Столовую ты уже видел, ещё у нас есть оружейная, озеро, возле которого любят сидеть красотки из домика Афродиты, конюшня для пегасов, и…

— Греческие боги. Они реальные, так?

Лэнс ерошит волосы. Поверить в подобное, когда ты совсем ещё ребёнок, гораздо проще. Чем быстрее Кит примет это, тем ему будет лучше.

— Реальнее не бывает.

— Значит, моя мать — греческая богиня?

— Выходит, что так.

— Кто она?

— Не знаю. Признания ещё не было, так что нельзя сказать точ…

— Неважно, — Кит поджимает губы. Его глаза блестят, однако он прочищает горло и ровняется с Лэнсом. — Ты говорил про оружейную. Хочу посмотреть.

В оружейной Кит немного оживает, и это можно считать очередным добрым знаком. Он пробует махать мечом, дёргает тетиву луков, перебирает стрелы в колчанах, но особенно его интересуют кинжалы. К удивлению Лэнса, он достаёт один из-за пояса — начищенный до блеска, с обмотанной тканью рукоятью. На вопрос «откуда» Кит огрызается, говорит, что этот принадлежит ему, и тут же прячет его обратно.  
Ну и ладно. Не так уж было интересно.

Неловкое молчание Лэнсу удаётся занять болтовнёй, и спустя какое-то время Кит даже начинает участвовать в беседе.

— Тут никто не живёт? — спрашивает он, кивая на большой домик почти в самом центре.

— Это домик Геры. Она — богиня верности, поэтому у неё не может быть детей-полубогов. Но домик ей отстроили, чтобы не обижалась.

— И он постоянно пустует? — Кит вскидывает бровь, услышав ответ. — Это же трата места. У вас не протолкнуться, а тут совсем никого.

— Правила такие.

— Дурацкие у вас правила, — он переводит взгляд на домик по соседству, — этот — Зевса, судя по всему. Если мифы не врут, то навряд ли он пустует.

— Пустует.

В горле пересыхает, и голос из-за этого звучит странно.  
Ещё никогда нехватка Широ не ощущалась так остро. Словно все эмоции Лэнса вытащили наружу, как грязное бельё, развесили перед всеми и заставили стыдиться. Он считал, что уже перерос это и смирился, прикрывался обычным волнением и продолжал заниматься своими обычными делами.  
Лэнс до сих пор ждёт, когда Широ появится на ступенях. Что, забавляясь, поднимет самого Лэнса и ещё нескольких детей в воздух, и для этого ему даже не понадобятся кроссовки Гермеса. Что укоризненно посмотрит на него, узнав, что Лэнс и ещё пара его братьев забросали туалетной бумагой домик Ареса. Что улыбнётся, когда Лэнс подойдёт к нему с вопросом о домашке по древнегреческому, и посидит рядом, объясняя.  
Он так скучает.

— У него и правда детей нет, что ли? — Опрокинув его в воспоминания, Кит же и возвращает Лэнса в реальность.

— Есть. Один. Но он уже достаточно взрослый, так что… Пошли, лучше познакомлю тебя с Аллурой.

Лэнс прячет дрожащие руки в карманы и возвращается к Большому дому. Кит догоняет его только у большой стеклянной веранды, уставленной цветами.

— Кто такая Аллура? — спрашивает он, отдышавшись.

— Оракул. Она милая… когда не выскакивает из-за угла, чтобы вывалить на тебя пророчество.

— Оракул. Окей.

Кит поднимается за ним на чердак и, судя по его реакции, он воспринял слова Лэнса как шутку. Ну, тем лучше для него.

На чердаке никого. Нехорошо, вообще-то, но и об этом Киту знать необязательно.

— Гуляет где-то, наверное. Ну ничего, познакомлю вас в другой раз. — Сильно расстроенным Кит не выглядит. — Что-нибудь ещё, может?

— Спасибо, но я бы лучше на свой чердак вернулся. Твой, в смысле. Ваш.

— Мой чердак — твой чердак, всегда пожалуйста.

В полумраке видно, как Кит улыбается, и стоит говорить глупости хотя бы ради этого.

По дороге в домик Гермеса Лэнс здоровается со всеми встречными. Кит лишь кивает — Лэнс толкает его локтем в бок, обещая, что совсем скоро он всех запомнит. Ответом ему служит очередной кивок. Кажется, Кит не горит желанием заводить новые знакомства. Над этим нужно будет поработать.

Они проскальзывают мимо разложенных на полу спальников: Лэнс успевает разнять намечающуюся драку, вытащить из-за уха одной девочки драхм и разбить заключённое пари. Когда они поднимаются наверх, Кит садится на свой спальник.

— Ты хорошо ладишь с детьми.

— Мне все это говорят, — Лэнс ощущает прилив гордости. — Но спасибо. Не расслабляйся: когда тебя признают, ты будешь старостой своего домика.

— С чего бы?

— Обычно назначают самых старших. А тебе… ты и сам в курсе.

Кит раскисает совсем, а Лэнсу хочется прикусить себе язык. Не стоило ещё и это на него вываливать.

— Ну вообще не только потому, что ты весь такой крутой и взрослый, — он честно пытается сгладить ситуацию, но, кажется, делает только хуже.

— Вот как? — Кит вскидывает бровь. — А почему ещё?

— Эм, — отступать поздно, хоть Лэнс и понимает теперь, как тупо это прозвучит, — ты красивый.

Признаться, он не ожидал, что смех Кита звучит _так_. Искренний, чистый, почти мелодия. Когда Кит вытирает выступившие слёзы, то нахально вскидывает голову:

— Мне тоже все это говорят, знаешь.

Лэнс швыряет в него наполовину набитой перьями подушкой. Вот засранец.  
Теперь, когда на нём оранжевая футболка лагеря, близость Кита ощущается несколько иначе. Он кажется _своим_. Будто бы всегда жил с ним здесь, на этом самом чердаке, всегда смеялся над его шутками и швырялся подушками в ответ.  
Вот бы Кит оказался здесь раньше.

Лэнс ловит подушку лицом, а это значит, что пришло время переходить в настоящую атаку. Он поднимается со своего спальника, чтобы защекотать Кита до смерти, но этот паршивец поднимается тоже, выставляя руки вперёд. Ну уж нет, если Лэнс в чём-то никогда не проигрывал, то это в щекотательных битвах.

Они не успевают даже коснуться друг друга. Между ними возникает Аллура. Она зависает над полом, стройная и восхитительная. Серебро волос разливается вокруг её лица, обычно голубые глаза сияют мёртвым белым, как и метки-полумесяцы на щеках. Лэнс не может пошевелиться, скованный животным страхом, трепещущий перед силой древних.  
Голос Аллуры — нет, _Оракула_ — звучит со всех сторон сразу, громогласный и шепчущий, такой звонкий и глухой:

_Рождённый любовью, но выросший без,  
Прольёт кровь дитя, приручившего гром.  
Металл, закалённый священным огнём,  
Поднимет того, кто был жив и воскрес.  
Распутье сведёт все дороги в одну —  
Семейные узы покрепче преград.  
Судьба не лишает героев наград:  
Им самим выбирать как окончить войну._

Ступни Аллуры касаются пола, волосы снова ниспадают на плечи, глаза больше не светятся белым. Кит хлопает ресницами, ещё не до конца понимая, что всё это значит.  
К сожалению, понимает Лэнс.

— Ох, Зевс.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прекрасная [Аллура](https://twitter.com/WolfEllizabeth/status/1078581232601051137) от [WolfEllizabeth](https://twitter.com/WolfEllizabeth)


	3. Глава вторая. Кит невольно прихорашивается

Голос всё ещё отдаётся в ушах эхом, сердце, замеревшее, разгоняется так быстро, что Кит едва не теряет сознание, и опирается ладонью о стену.  
Что это, чёрт возьми, было?

— Ох, — девушка осматривается по сторонам. — Это ведь не мой чердак?

Когда она не парит над полом и не смотрит белыми пустыми глазами, то действительно кажется милой. Впрочем, знание этого навряд ли избавит Кита от кошмаров.

— Нет, не твой, — мрачно отзывается Лэнс. Девушка обращает внимание на Кита, и теперь она выглядит смущённой.

— Прости, ты новенький ведь? Мои извинения, не думала, что наша встреча будет… такой. Я не контролирую Оракула, к сожалению. Аллура, — она протягивает Киту изящную ладонь, которую тот опасливо пожимает. Кожа индевеет белыми кристаллами, оттаивающими, как только Аллура перестаёт касаться.

— Кит.

Раздражение Лэнса нельзя не заметить, поэтому Кит интуитивно делает шаг назад. Аллура, на его беду, наоборот: подходит ещё ближе. Щурится, впивается в него взглядом, и пронзительная синева заставляет тело онеметь.

— Кстати об этом: Оракул сказал что-то? Совсем ничего не помню.

— Не-а, ты просто отключилась на пару секунд, — вклинивается Лэнс. — Было стрёмно, но ничего необычного.

«Ничего необычного»? Да Кит чуть коньки от страха не отбросил. Он уже начинает сомневаться в том, что здесь действительно весело.  
Аллура хмурится, явно сомневаясь в словах Лэнса. Кит молчит, запутавшись.

— Хорошо. Ещё раз простите. Эм, я к себе тогда пойду, пожалуй?

Лэнс машет ей ручкой, а когда Аллура исчезает из поля зрения, протяжно стонет и утыкается лбом в стену.

— Что это за хрень была? — спрашивает Кит, с трудом дыша наэлектризованным жутью воздухом.

Лэнс ничего не отвечает, и это лишь подтверждает и без того очевидное.

— Так это и есть пророчество? Про меня?

— О, не обольщайся, вас таких, избранных, каждый год знаешь сколько, — огрызается Лэнс, и Кит не может понять, сарказм это, или он серьёзно. — Ты не готов к Поиску в любом случае.

— Не готов к чему? Господи, ты можешь объяснить хоть что-нибудь нормально?

— Нет, ну вы посмотрите, какие нервные новенькие пошли, совсем не слушают своих старост.

— Так, ладно. Пойду и найду того, кто сможет ответить на мои вопросы.

— Стой, — Лэнс хватает его за джинсовку. — Не вздумай говорить кому-нибудь, ладно?

— Не указывай, что мне делать. И отпусти.

— Но ты ведь не понима…

Эмоции берут верх. Внутри кипит злость, слова срываются сами:

— Оставь. Меня. В покое.

Кит разворачивается и уходит, а Лэнс даже не пытается его остановить.  
Придурок.

Ему нужно пять минут, чтобы остыть. Эти пять минут Кит проводит у озера, наблюдая за ровной синей гладью и ковыряя носком кроссовка песок.  
У него не такой большой выбор, на самом деле. Либо вернуться к своей прежней бездомной жизни и продолжить перебиваться подработками, чтобы не умереть от голода, либо остаться здесь и попытаться разобраться, кто он такой на самом деле.  
Кит вынимает кинжал из крепления. Вертит его в пальцах, наблюдая за переливами света на белом лезвии.  
Кого он обманывает. Нет у него выбора.

— Уже освоился?

Мужик с рыжими усами — Коран, вроде бы — садится рядом. На нём такая же оранжевая футболка, как на остальных, а брюк нет вовсе: вся его нижняя половина покрыта густой блестящей шерстью, а ноги заканчиваются массивными копытами. И правда сатир.

— Не совсем, — признаётся Кит. — У меня всё ещё слишком много вопросов. Что такое «Поиск»?

— О, мой мальчик, Поиск — это очень ответственная миссия. Ты уже знаком с Аллурой?

Он кивает, подавляя желание перекреститься. Немного забавно, что некоторые привычки прошлой семьи, в которой он жил, так врезались в память. Теперь с этим нужно быть аккуратнее, наверное — кто знает, обидятся ли греческие боги на такие жесты.

— Чтобы отправиться в Поиск, нужно услышать пророчество Оракула. Полубог, который услышал пророчество, собирает команду — обычно это один-два полубога — и отправляется вершить великое.

— То есть, просто так, без конкретной цели?

— Судьба — довольно любопытная штука. Никогда не знаешь, определит ли судьба путь, или же путь определит судьбу.

— И как это понять?

— Поверь мне, ты поймёшь, — Коран улыбается, тепло, по-отечески. — Наверное, другой полубог объяснил бы лучше. Где Ланс, кстати?

Кит молчит, не зная, как рассказать о том, что случилось на чердаке, и Коран принимает это по-своему:

— Не обижайся на него. Ланс кажется тем ещё разгильдяем, но он очень славный. Он всегда старается для других и часто забывает о себе. В этом они с Широ очень похожи.

Он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, кто такой Широ. Наверняка тоже кто-то славный.

— …в общем, знай: что бы Ланс не натворил, он сделал это на благо. Дай ему ещё один шанс, ладно?

— Хорошо. И, эм. Вообще-то это я виноват, наверное.

— Тогда, полагаю, сейчас самое время извиниться. — Коран неловко поднимается на ноги — копыта вязнут в мелком песке — и треплет его волосы. — Прости, что нашли тебя так поздно. У тебя могло быть гораздо больше времени.

— Ничего, я быстро наверстаю.

— Отличный настрой.

Кит кивает ему, провожая взглядом.  
Верно. Ему ещё очень и очень многое нужно наверстать.

Он понимает, что зря вспылил, в общем-то, но идти и извиняться перед Лэнсом прямо сейчас не готов. Этого не случилось бы, будь он честен с Китом, так что оба хороши. И будь он хоть немного похож на…  
Приходится прикусить язык. С Такаши он уже больше никогда не встретится — нечего тешить себя иллюзиями. Киту давно пора перестать жить прошлым, но соблазн поддаться воспоминаниям слишком велик. У него не так много хороших было.  
И это сильнее его.

Киту до сих пор снится улыбка. Глаза, серые, как грозовое небо, но необъяснимо лучистые. Руки, боже, _руки_ , большие и крепкие, с бицепсами, которые едва выдерживала ткань футболки.  
Ему снится голос. Мягкий, вкрадчивый и вместе с тем сильный. Такой _участливый_. Будто ему есть дело до Кита, будто ему не плевать, как остальным. Будто Кит для него важен.  
Какие же глупости.

Как и всегда, Кит берёт в руки кинжал. Выуживает из кармана распростёртой на песке джинсовки старый точильный камень и пытается привести в порядок и без того зеркальное лезвие.  
Он извинится перед Лэнсом, правда. Но сейчас ему нужно ещё немного побыть наедине с собой.

Солнце поднимается слишком высоко — Кит не знает, сколько просидел у озера, да и оттягивать разговор не имеет смысла. Он уже не маленький, в конце-концов.  
Лэнс находится возле домика Гермеса. На нём виснут двое детей лет тринадцати, почти роняют его на землю, однако он героически держится, смеясь и определённо чудом сохраняя баланс. Им так весело, что Кит улыбается и сам. Наверное, не стоит портить атмосферу. Лучше уйти куда-нибудь, не показываться ему на глаза до самого вечера, или… Уже неважно, потому что Лэнс его замечает. Кит понимает это, наблюдая, как угасает его улыбка.

— Стой, стой-стой-стой, — говорит ему Лэнс, указывая пальцем. — Дай мне минутку.

Он опускается перед детьми на корточки, вручает им что-то из кармана, и те сразу же убегают в домик. Лэнс дёргает уголком губ, а потом делает неуверенный шаг в сторону Кита.

— О, уже отпустило, — он подходит ближе. — Но вообще ты бы не делал так больше, мне пришлось ждать, пока ты отвалишь подальше, чтобы хотя бы с места сойти.

Кит холодеет второй раз за день.  
О нет.

— Кит? — тот отшатывается от Лэнса в сторону, испуганный. — Ты всё ещё обижаешься, что ли?

Придурок не понимает всей катастрофы, а Кит не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как объяснить. До сих пор на них не обрушилась вода из ниоткуда, рядом ничего не взорвалось, но ещё не вечер. Лэнс подхватывает его у локтя и усаживает на ступени домика Гермеса, Кит утыкается лбом в колени и панически дышит.

— Кит, ты меня сейчас очень пугаешь.

— Я-я случайно.

— Что «случайно»?

— Заколдовал тебя! Я проклят, понимаешь?

— Так ты не в курсе? — Лэнс давит смешок, поднося кулак к губам. — Это называется «убеждение», чувак.

Пока перед глазами прекращают плясать чёрные пятна, Лэнс рассказывает, что даже среди полубогов это довольно редкая способность, которая даже по наследству достается не всем. Круто.

Слегка пристыженный своим нервным мини-срывом, он рассказывает Лэнсу о том, что случалось с ним до лагеря. О том, что однажды, когда с помощью _этого_ отделался от полицейских, их машина перевернулась прямо посреди трассы без видимых на то причин. О том, что после _этого_ случались прорывы канализации, срабатывала пожарная сигнализация, ни с того ни с сего поднимался ветер, и это только то, что первым вспомнилось. О том, что сначала Кит считал всё это совпадениями, но со временем этих совпадений становилось всё больше, и он боялся даже волноваться лишний раз.

— Это неудивительно. Все твои локальные катастрофы случались из-за монстров. Использование полубожественных способностей для них как сигнальная ракетница.

— Прорыв канализации из-за монстров? Серьёзно?

— Почему нет? Пробежала какая-нибудь саламандра по трубам, расплавила их, и вот, пожалуйста.

В этом есть смысл. Наверное.  
Он ещё слишком мало знает обо всех этих полубожественных штуках. Может, у него в запасе ещё какие-нибудь способности, о которых он не догадывался до сих пор.  
Может, ему стоит доверять Лэнсу чуточку больше.

— Прости, — говорит Кит, смотря ему в глаза. — Если ты думаешь, что я ещё не готов, то ладно.

— Ух ты. Эм, ты тоже меня извини, просто… Слишком много всего свалилось. Я перенервничал. Чтобы ты знал, я не доставлял сюда новеньких прежде.

— Так я у тебя первый?

— Ой, иди ты.

Они оба смеются, и на душе становится гораздо легче. Это совсем не так, как с Такаши, но… Тоже хорошо. Да.  
Хорошо.

— С завтрашнего дня у меня ведь занятия начинаются? — Лэнс кивает. — Тогда, может, поможешь мне с расписанием?

Лэнс хлопает его по плечу и улыбается:

— Конечно.

***

Влиться в режим Киту удается уже на третий день. Лагерь Полукровок в общем плане не особо отличается от обычных лагерей, в которых Кит бывал, пока жил в приёмных семьях. Правда, в тех лагерях не преподавали древнегреческий и боевые искусства, не учили обращаться с артефактами и не давали летать на пегасах, а жаль. Пегасы классные.

Больше, чем летать, Киту нравятся разве что тренировки на арене. Тягаться во владении мечом с детьми Ареса не получается, но Акша говорит, что у него есть потенциал. Впрочем, сразу же после этого Зетрид избивает его в рукопашной; Лэнс помогает ему подняться и, явно сочувствуя, предлагает попробовать лук. Неплохо, однако в ближнем бою Кит чувствует себя гораздо лучше.  
Телесная близость будто придаёт ему сил. Ощущение чужого дыхания разгоняет кровь по венам, бодрит куда сильнее кофе, словно Кит выпивает пять банок энергетика разом.

Лэнс говорит, что рано или поздно Кит научится использовать свои способности. Верится в это слабо. Чем больше времени он проводит с другими полукровками, тем больше чувствует, как сильно от них отличается. Теперь, когда он знает про убеждение, вопрос о его месте в лагере не выходит из головы.  
Дети Гермеса тоже так умеют. Или не совсем так, но Кит готов поклясться, что видел, как парочка из них развела на драхмы парня из домика Деметры.  
Когда он говорит об этом Лэнсу, тот пожимает плечами и предполагает, что Кит может быть сыном Гермеса — мастером на все руки, но не блистать талантами в чём-то определённом.

— Мой отец был смертным, — напоминает Кит.

— Древние греки были не против отношений мужчин с мужчинами. Спроси хоть у детей Аполлона — многие из них имеют смертных отцов.

Признаться, он был бы рад остаться в домике Гермеса на законных основаниях. За эти дни ребята из одиннадцатого стали ему почти что семьёй. Кит совсем не против поиграть в салочки с близняшками Мэй и Рэй, научился у Роло трюкам с монеткой и однажды помог Найме стащить из домика Афродиты пару баночек с кремами, чтобы наутро продать их им же. Лэнс был зол. Поначалу Кит решил, что они всё же переборщили и теперь им не избежать наказания или вроде того, однако вместо того, чтобы отчитать их, как староста, Лэнс начал ворчать, спрашивая, почему они не взяли его с собой. В качестве извинения Найма предложила ему провести сделку — на том и порешили. Лэнс взял себе три драхма из вырученных шести, Найма забрала два. Если честно, Кит до сих пор не очень представлял, где и как можно тратить золотые древнегреческие монетки, так что и одного ему было более чем достаточно.

По пятницам весь лагерь играет в захват флага. Лэнс объясняет, что это традиция: одни домики заключают союзы с другими, и одна сторона должна захватить флаг другой, всё просто. Кит предпочёл бы объединиться с домиком Ареса, которые представляют Красных, но Лэнс, как староста домика, выбирает сторону Синих, основную мощь которых представляют дети Афины.

— Мозги круче кулаков, — улыбается Лэнс, — и, поверь мне, ты не захочешь попадать в ловушки Ханка.

Кит решает не спорить — лишь вооружается одним из тренировочных мечей и пытается вслушаться в указания Пидж.  
К нему подходит потрясающая блондинка: поправляет его лёгкий нагрудный доспех, улыбается — мягко и очаровательно — а затем уходит, напоследок взмахнув золотистыми локонами. Он провожает её взглядом. Никто из них и слова не проронил, но Кит ощущает себя выжатым, будто только что чудом отбился от трёх противников сразу.  
Блондинка присоединяется к немногочисленной группе таких же потрясающих парней и девушек, потеряв к Киту всякий интерес, и до него наконец доходит.

— Она из домика Афродиты? — спрашивает он у Лэнса.

— Ага. Ромелль. Пришла посмотреть на то, как мы друг друга калечим.

Он снова бросает взгляд на Ромелль. Припомнить, чтобы хоть раз он видел кого-то из домика Афродиты на арене или хотя бы в оружейной, Киту не удаётся. Их можно застать разве что у озера или костра за флиртом с другими полубогами.

— Только посмотреть?

— Домик Афродиты обычно не участвует в играх — они предпочитают наблюдать. Эти восхитительные создания были рождены совсем не для войны.

Кит кривится.  
Пожалуй, в этом мире дети Афродиты — самые бесполезные.

Звучит сигнал к старту, и Кит бежит за Лэнсом.

Признаться, он ожидал совсем не этого. Не успевают они отбежать от стартовой позиции, как на них бросается команда Красных: Киту удаётся увернуться только потому, что Лэнс дёргает его за короткий рукав, торчащий из-под доспеха. Пидж приказывает им бежать, и Лэнс бежит, так, что Киту остаётся лишь пытаться не сильно отстать. Уже с холма он замечает, как с десяток полубогов из Синей команды лежат без сознания.

— Идём, нужно придерживаться плана Пидж, — говорит Лэнс, поднимаясь ещё выше.

— Ты о том плане, благодаря которому мы лишились трети команды?

— На войне без жертв никак. Главное, чтобы эти жертвы не стали напрасными.

Он не разделяет эту позицию, считая, что можно было бы выиграть количеством и атаковать в лоб, но если он и усвоил что-то за время пребывания в лагере, так это то, что не стоит сомневаться в Пидж.

Никогда раньше Кит не жаловался на свою выносливость, однако этот вечер становится для него настоящим испытанием. В поисках вражеского флага они бегают по лесу уже часа два, и до сих пор их не вырубили только потому, что им везло натыкаться на одиночек. Даже Лэнс заметно выдохся, а Кит едва может дышать так, чтобы не хватать ртом воздух. Горло саднит, руки и ноги словно налились свинцом, футболка прилипает к спине от пота. Лэнс, заметив его состояние, подставляет ему плечо, и Киту даже не стыдно опереться.  
Прикосновение даёт ему силы.  
От ладони, которой он касается Лэнса, разливается тёплая энергия, впитывается в кожу, просачивается до самых костей. Дыхание выравнивается, и по ощущениям Кит мог бы пробежать ещё столько же, если не больше. Его усталость как рукой снимает. Буквально.

— Кит?

— Я в порядке, — отвечает он, и это чистая правда.

Лэнс не успевает даже как следует удивиться: из-за деревьев появляются Акша и Зетрид, явно не собираясь идти мимо по своим делам. Оскал на лице Зетрид говорит об этом довольно ясно.  
Убегать нет смысла; за листвой видно красную ткань. Эти двое охраняют флаг. Вариант один — сражаться. Либо они побеждают и забирают флаг, либо их укладывают на лопатки и это конец, потому что за оставшееся время навряд ли кто-то из команды успеет сюда добраться.  
Кит дрался и с Акшей, и с Зетрид. Даже вдвоём с Лэнсом им навряд ли выйти из боя победителями.

Пальцы Лэнса касаются запястья, и мозги начинают работать быстрее. Всё же они стоят выше на склоне, и это может стать преимуществом.

— Лэнс.

— Д-да?

— Ненапрасные жертвы, помнишь?

Не став ждать возмущений, Кит бросает Лэнса через бедро, сбивая им с ног и Зетрид, и Акшу. Пока они пытаются выпутаться из длинных конечностей Лэнса, Кит бежит к флагу у подножья склона.  
К сожалению, охранников у флага оказывается трое.

— Привет, — улыбается Эзор. Очередной неудобный противник из домика Ареса.

Сражаться с ней нет времени: прямо сейчас Акша и Зетрид наверняка уже поднимаются на ноги и спешат сюда. Против троих ему не выстоять и подавно.  
В голову приходит совершенно идиотская идея, но другой у него нет.

— Мне нужен флаг.

— Что?

Он всё ещё не понимает, как именно работает его убеждение, только оно нужно ему прямо сейчас. У него должно получиться, потому что иначе Лэнс не простит ему эту тактическую выходку.  
Если предыдущая идея показалась ему идиотской, то новая — ещё более идиотская.  
Кит приглаживает волосы назад, чуть припадает на одну ногу и часто хлопает ресницами. Когда он говорит, губы знакомо покалывает:

— Отдай мне флаг. Пожалуйста.

Её лицо вытягивается, а затем просветляется. Совсем как у тех копов или мужика на последней подработке.  
Она пожимает плечами и отходит в сторону.

— Конечно, бери. Рада помочь.

Не веря, Кит делает осторожный шаг вперёд. Он протягивает руку к красному флагу и, не встретив сопротивления, выдёргивает его из крепления.  
Видимо, срабатывает какой-то механизм; серое небо взрывается фейерверками, и звучит сигнал — очень похожий на тот, что был на старте.

— Поздравляю с победой команду Синих, — цедит появившийся из ниоткуда Мистер К. и исчезает в никуда.

На небольшую полянку вваливаются и Зетрид, и Акша, и Лэнс. Последний переводит взгляд с салютов на флаг и на Кита, похоже, и сам до конца не веря в происходящее.

— Как ты?.. А и ладно — мы сегодня празднуем!

Лэнс приобнимает его за плечо и ведёт в сторону лагеря. Кит так и не выпускает из рук флаг, шокированный тем, что ему удалось.

В домике Гермеса его встречают как героя. Ханк дружески ударяет его по спине так, что едва не выбивает лёгкие, а Пидж тычет локтем в бок. С такими друзьями и умереть недолго.  
На вопрос, как у них получилось, Лэнс отвечает, что мастерски уложил на лопатки Зетрид и Акшу. Это не ложь, технически, так что Кит прощает ему это и не рассказывает, как всё было на самом деле.

— Кит, дружище, — Лэнс перекидывает руку через его шею, — ты сегодня просто супер.

Этого не отнять. Наверное, стоит отложить вопросы на потом и насладиться победой как следует.

Сегодняшний ужин ещё богаче обычного; Кит замечает на столах победителей вредные гамбургеры и картошку фри, и, ладно, ради этого стоило бегать несколько часов по лесу в неудобном нагрудном доспехе. Роло двигает к нему тарелку с шоколадным чизкейком — Кит берёт кусочек и отправляет его в костёр, благодаря Гермеса и того, кто помог ему сегодня победить. Пламя отзывается красной вспышкой.

Когда у Кита уже нет сил заталкивать в себя сладости, празднество переносится от столов к небольшому амфитеатру. Сатиры играют на дудочках, их музыка журчит и переливается трелью, так, что хочется подняться и танцевать, пока не сотрутся ноги. Мистер К. просит их играть чуть тише, и странное желание притупляется. Вместо самого Кита танцевать начинают нимфы — каждое их движение наполнено изяществом и магией, в руках появляются цветы, сами собой сплетающиеся в аккуратные венки. Часть нимф поднимается на трибуны, они танцуют между рядами, надевая всем венки на головы. Один, с ромашками, достаётся и Киту. Он благодарно кивает и оборачивается к Лэнсу. На нём тоже венок, из васильков — ярко-синих, в цвет глаз. Лэнс широко улыбается и кивает на нимф, мол, смотри, как красиво.  
Красиво. Очень.

Нимфы не останавливаются на венках и начинают вытягивать полубогов на сцену. Кит совсем не поклонник, но Лэнс даже не сопротивляется. Позволяет себя утянуть и подначивает, обещая, что будет весело.  
Что ж, ладно. Он прикрывает глаза и отдаётся во власть шумной полубожественной вечеринки.

Кита выводят в центр, и всё вокруг загорается красным.

Терпкий запах роз почти заставляет его чихнуть, свечение укутывает холодным шёлком. Оно исчезает разом, как и весь звук в лагере. Все молчат и смотрят на него так, будто впервые видят. Кит тоже видит их немного по-новому, но это из-за того, что чёлка больше не лезет в глаза, и… минутку.  
Где его чёлка?  
Он трогает пальцами волосы и обнаруживает тонкий венок, не имеющий ничего общего с тем, что надевала на него нимфа. Этот лавровый, кажется. И наощупь словно металлический. Чёлка на месте, просто разделена пробором надвое, только это не все изменения в его внешнем виде.

На нём стилизованные армейские ботинки с длинными язычками. Свободная чёрная футболка, чуть драпированная у плеча, как греческая тога, едва прикрывает бёдра. Ноги обтягивают чёрные кожаные брюки, почти у самого колена на шнурке в новых золотых ножнах болтается кинжал матери. Кит уверен, что пожалеет, но достаёт его, пытаясь рассмотреть в лезвии своё отражение.

Руки обвивают золотые узоры, перетекают на плечи, ключицы, шею, симметричные и удивительные. Но больше Кита волнует лицо. Прежнее, кажется, только что-то не так. Будто и без того длинные ресницы стали чуточку длиннее, затянулись все трещинки на губах, исчезли синяки от недосыпа и. _Глаза_. Они стали ярче. Насыщеннее, почти фиолетовыми.

Весь лагерь преклоняет перед ним колени, и Мистер К. в том числе.

— Приветствуем Когане Кита, — говорит Мистер К., и это звучит как приговор, — сына Афродиты.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Кит](https://vk.com/wall-90090487_7790) от [Matrosh123](https://twitter.com/Matrosh123)


	4. Глава третья. Лэнс рискует репутацией, дважды

Лэнс становился свидетелем признания детей Афродиты и до этого, но ни одно из них не было и близко к тому, что он увидел сегодня. Кит прекрасен настолько, насколько вообще можно быть прекрасным. Он смотрит на одежду, облегающую фигуру, на тонкий золотой венок в уложенных гладких волосах, на _губы_ , и у него дыхание перехватывает.  
Кит красив, о, Зевс, как же он красив. Колени подгибаются сами, Лэнс падает перед ним ниц, и когда весь лагерь делает то же, становится немного легче. Хорошо, что поддался не он один.  
Хорошо.

Голос Мистера К. доносится словно через вату. Собственное сердцебиение слышится гораздо громче, и Лэнс не может дышать ровно, сколько бы не пытался.  
Кит — сын Афродиты.  
Теперь домик Гермеса для него чужой.

С трудом Лэнс поднимает голову, боясь посмотреть на Кита, и сердце разбивается, когда он ловит его несчастный взгляд. Наверное, Кит тоже понял.

Он делает осторожный шаг вперёд, машет руками, прося всех немедленно подняться, ерошит волосы у затылка, которые тут же укладываются в аккуратную причёску обратно. Надо бы сказать ему, что магия признания Афродиты продержится ещё пару дней, но в горле пересыхает.

— Мне ведь не нужно?.. — спрашивает он. Лэнс не отвечает, и звёзды в глазах Кита гаснут. — Я привык уже.

Хочется усмехнуться, язвительно спросить: «За неделю-то?», только Лэнс и сам к нему привязался. Или это всего лишь эмоции, усиленные магией. Ему тоскливо, он не хочет терять ещё и Кита, пусть тот даже всего лишь переезжает в домик напротив. Лэнс боится поднять голову, смотрит в сторону — лишь бы не видеть Кита. Потому что его мать — богиня любви. Потому что перед ней слабы все, и неважно, полубог ты или смертный.  
Он бессилен перед Китом сейчас.

— Мы всё равно будем видеться каждый день, — говорит Лэнс, огромным усилием заставляя голос не дрожать.

— Я не согласен.

— Тебе нужно собрать вещи.

Кит молчит, но эмоции, вызванные его присутствием, кричат, молят о помощи, желают быть услышанными. _Он устал быть один, он устал без Широ — он всё бы отдал, лишь бы увидеть его снова, но Широ бросил его, исчез, и Кит исчезает тоже. Скоро он отправится в Поиск, из которого не вернётся, и домик Афродиты сожжёт в костре его саван, а Лэнс будет просто смотреть, как и всегда, не в силах помочь хоть чем-нибудь, бесполезный, бесполезный, бесполе…_

— Лэнс?

Прикосновение едва не сбивает его с ног, чувства накрывают с головой, и Лэнс заставляет себя сделать хриплый вдох вместо того, чтобы вываливать всё Киту.

— Я не хочу один, — говорит Кит, и его руки безвольно опускаются. — Пошли со мной?

Он не хочет, он лучше остался бы здесь, но отвечает «да».  
Лэнс идёт за ним тенью, ведомый магией внушения, против воли наблюдает за тем, как Кит сворачивает свой красный спальник, заталкивает в него одежду, которую перенесло сюда во время признания, и у него сердце кровью обливается. Умом он понимает, что это никакая не проблема, что они просто будут проводить вместе чуть меньше времени, что в этом шторме чувств виновата Афродита, и через пару дней, когда эффект признания сойдёт на нет, всё вернётся в норму, но сейчас это знание не помогает.

Кит поджимает губы, с тоской смотря на чердачный угол, в котором спал последнюю неделю. Отпускает пару ласковых, трёт предплечья, пытаясь стереть с них переливающиеся золотом тату, выкидывает в окно лавровый венок и треплет волосы — бесполезно. От венка он избавился, может, но остальное ему не испортить. Кит садится на пол и прислоняется затылком к стене, восхитительный, волшебный, очаровательный.

— Это несправедливо, — говорит он, и даже его голос теперь слаще пения нимф. Лэнс держится, хотя хочется опуститься перед ним на колени и выцеловывать изящные кисти. Пожалуй, Афродита — самая жестокая богиня.

— Зато у тебя теперь есть братья и сёстры. Ромелль хорошая староста, — собственный голос кажется чужим, а страдальческий стон Кита воспринимается совсем не так, как должен был бы. — Ты всегда можешь заглянуть в гости.

— Лэнс, — от того, как Кит произносит его имя, кожа покрывается мурашками, — я же не вернул тебе плеер, подож…

— Оставь себе. Говорят, что дети Афродиты хоть и красивые, но громко храпят.

— Разве я храпел?

— Нет. Ни разу.

Он почему-то смеётся, и от его смеха всё вокруг мерцает и светится.  
Кит поднимается на ноги, кладёт ладонь на плечо — _совсем как Широ_ — и смотрит в глаза. Лэнс снова видит в них звёзды.

— Спасибо тебе. За плеер. И за всё.

— Всегда пожалуйста. Удачи и спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи.

Припечатав улыбкой, Кит спускается по лестнице, а Лэнс наконец падает на свой спальник, пытаясь отдышаться. После он наощупь достаёт из _той_ коробки белую ткань и прижимает её к груди.

***

Мрамор под ним на удивление тёплый — искрится золотом даже в слабом свете луны, сегодня особенно большой, похожей на кексик с заварным кремом, если посмотреть на него сверху. Ветер забирается под слишком свободную футболку. Наверное, Лэнсу стоит больше есть. И усерднее тренироваться. Или, может, он в очередной раз всё перепутал и надел футболку Ханка, а его родимая валяется теперь где-нибудь под точильным станком в домике Гефеста.  
Лэнс поворачивает голову и встречается взглядом со статуей музы. Сильно сказано — муза не обращает на него никакого внимания, смотря пустыми каменными глазами над верхушками деревьев. Будто ей есть дело до глупого полубога.

— Хорошо тебе, наверное, — проговаривает Лэнс вслух, укладывая голову на плечо статуи. — Стоишь себе и стоишь, не волнуясь об имидже, и всё равно выглядишь круто.

— Эм, спасибо?

Лэнс моргает. Он не знал, что статуи умеют разговаривать. И уж тем более он не знал, что у муз такие… голоса. Слишком уж знакомые.  
Не сразу, но он догадывается посмотреть вниз. Широ смеётся, прикрывая рот кулаком, и, окей, Лэнс чувствует себя последним идиотом.

— Я это не тебе! В смысле, не подумай, ты тоже выглядишь круто, просто!..

Щёки пылают. Сердце из груди сейчас выскочит, а поток бессмысленных и путанных оправданий всё не прекращается.  
 _За что._

— Лэнс, успокойся, я понял.

Навряд ли.  
Широ засовывает руки в карманы джинс и поднимается в воздух. Легко, непринуждённо, будто для него это как дышать. Воображение дорисовывает огромные крылья. Такие же белые, как его длинная чёлка. Она Лэнса с ума сводит. Будто бы луна поцеловала Широ в лоб, высеребрив пряди.  
Какой же он красивый.

Его подошвы касаются тёплого мрамора, и Лэнсу приходится запрокинуть голову.

— …правда, я так и не понял, что ты делаешь на моей крыше.

Упс?  
Осмотревшись, Лэнс понимает, что и правда сидит на крыше домика Зевса. Сглатывает, мысленно говоря спасибо всем, кто загрузил самого большого папочку делами, раз он до сих пор не поджарен молнией.

— Я не знаю. — Широ вскидывает бровь. — Я-я правда не знаю: просто шёл и… вот. Понятия не имею, как поднялся.

Он ожидает в лучшем случае услышать смех Широ, в худшем — выговор. Но Широ садится рядом, и от неожиданности Лэнс даже дар речи теряет.

— Тебя волнует что-то, верно?

Лэнс поджимает губы. Это глупо, наверное. Не стоит вешать на Широ свои проблемы, у него и без того дел по горло, он совсем недавно из царства Аида живым вернулся, и загоны Лэнса в сравнении с этим так, ерунда.  
Только Широ заглядывает в глаза. Кладёт ладонь на плечо, и Лэнса молнией прошибает. Фигурально, но кажется, что по-настоящему.

— Навряд ли я сын Гермеса.

— Лэнс, он же тебя уже признал.

— Да, но… — он вздыхает, обхватывает себя руками, и в носу щиплет. — У меня ничего нет. Вообще ничего. Я не такой быстрый, как остальные, убеждать не умею, вообще ничего не умею. Он мне ничего от себя не оставил. Я ему не нужен.

Широ почему-то улыбается — будто сидит у костра, и дети Афродиты упрашивают его рассказать страшные истории из Поисков.

— Я рассказывал, как понял, что умею летать? — Лэнс качает головой. — Мне было десять и я впервые отправился в Поиск. У меня не было способностей, никаких — мне даже толкового оружия не дали. Мистер К. сказал, что я сын Зевса, а значит, справлюсь. Стоило мне выйти из лагеря, как на меня напали три гарпии. Я испугался, бежал от них так быстро, как мог, и они загнали меня на утёс. Каждый шаг назад казался последним, я был уверен, что умру прямо там, но земля всё не кончалась. Тогда я посмотрел вниз и понял, что уже давно стою на воздухе, прямо над морем. Это я к чему: никогда не знаешь, как именно и когда проявятся способности.

Круто, конечно, но в собственные скрытые таланты всё равно верилось слабо.

— На днях мне пришлось перечитать записи обо всех известных способностях, — продолжает Широ. — Там было сказано, что дети Гермеса всегда находят дорогу. Подумай об этом немного.

— Выходит, я нашёл дорогу к тебе?

— Выходит. Может, Гермес хотел, чтобы ты поговорил со мной об этом.

— Что же он сам со мной не поболтал. Отец, называется.

— А ты попробуй начать разговор первым.

Широ поднимает голову к небу. Лунный свет падает на его лицо, и Лэнс замечает морщинку между бровей, которой не было раньше.

— Как это, «первым»?

— Очень просто. Выскажи ему всё, что накопилось. Не жди, что он тут же спустится лично и ответит. Но он ответит обязательно. Ты поймёшь. Кстати о спуске, — Широ делает вид, что скатывается с наклонной крыши, но вместо того, чтобы упасть, скользит по воздуху дальше, будто бы съезжает с горки. — Помочь?

Это несправедливо. У них ведь разница всего три года, а кажется, что все десять. Почему одни рождаются атлетами, а другие — тощими мальчиками с Кубы.  
Лэнсу не нужно даже держаться: Широ прижимает его к своему бедру, _ох, Зевс_ , придерживает у талии, кажется, совершенно не прилагая усилий.  
Как тут не восхищаться.

— Поговори с ним, — улыбается Широ. — Уверен, ты удивишься.

Он и дышать-то с трудом может. Второпях обещает стать самым крутым старостой и поговорить со всеми Гермесами на свете, и Широ смеётся. Морщинка между бровей разглаживается.

— Надеюсь на тебя.

Лэнс смотрит ему вслед, безнадёжно влюблённый по самые уши.

***

Лэнс встречается с Китом за завтраком: чуть задерживается у костра с подношением, чтобы обменяться парой фраз. Кит говорит, что в домике Афродиты удушающе пахнет розами, однако кровати очень удобные и мягкие — домику Гермеса не помешали бы любые. В ответ на это Лэнс глупо хихикает, откровенно пялясь на золотые узоры, сверкающие на ключицах.

Катастрофа, думает Лэнс. Они же дружат, а на друзей не положено смотреть так, как он смотрит, нельзя представлять их так, как он представляет, и слюной исходить от одной мысли как минимум некрасиво.  
А Кит вот красивый. Очень. Нет, он и до этого был, но сейчас особенно.

В следующий раз они пересекаются на уроке истории. На Кита весь лагерь пялится, томно вздыхая, и в этом нет ничего удивительного, только бесит вот до зубного скрежета. Это Лэнс его сюда привёл, это Лэнс устраивал ему экскурсии, и даже спальник для него стащил. Ревность сжигает изнутри тёмным пламенем, и это не вина Кита.  
Это ненадолго, повторяет он себе. Нужно пережить всего пару дней. Чары Афродиты спадут. Конечно, Кит не вернётся в домик Гермеса, но зато с ним можно будет общаться как раньше.  
Пожалуйста, пусть будет как раньше.

К нему подходят и совсем дети, и ребята постарше. Каждый норовит хотя бы коснуться, осыпает комплиментами — некоторые даже в любви признаются — и у Кита начинают сдавать нервы. Он приказывает оставить его в покое одному, второму, третьему. На четвёртом Кит сдаётся: пропадает из вида на остаток дня и не появляется даже на обеде. Лэнсу его жаль. Против магии Афродиты не поможет даже внушение.  
Кита нет слишком долго, и Лэнс всерьёз начинает волноваться. Методично прочёсывает весь лагерь, проверяет учебные классы, конюшни, тренировочную арену и кузню, ныряет в озеро и идёт в лес до самых границ, где чудом отбивается от двух мелких линчехвостов. Обессиленный, он возвращается в домик Гермеса; валится с ног от усталости и не может даже как следует закричать, когда замечает движение за коробками.

— Прости, я не знал, куда ещё пойти, — оправдывается Кит, вываливаясь на закатный свет, и с сердца словно камень падает. С ним всё в порядке. Он говорит шёпотом, и его голос разгоняет кровь по телу, заставляя её приливать к не совсем нужным сейчас местам.

Как вообще можно быть _таким_?

Кит не успевает продолжить: у него в животе урчит. Кошмар, он ведь обед и ужин пропустил — впрочем, Лэнс и сам пропустил последний, но сейчас это не имеет значения. Лэнс срывается сразу же. Практически летит без кроссовок отца, окрылённый приторной влюблённостью, успевает урвать со стола фрукты прежде, чем их уносят дриады, и так же быстро бежит обратно. Он отдаёт Киту всё, что взял, смотрит на него, выжидая одобрения, и взгляд цепляет белую ткань. Розовую вату из головы словно пылесосом убирают, возвращая возможность мыслить тем, что выше пояса.  
Из всех возможных мест Кит пришёл именно сюда. Он _доверяет_ ему. Наивно надеется, что признание Афродиты его не затронуло, только Кит ошибается. Лэнс ничем не лучше остальных — даже хуже, наверное. А ещё есть хочется так, что Лэнс ощущает себя Харибдой.

Заметно успокоившись, Кит делится с ним фруктами. Лэнс старается смотреть на коробки, а не на то, как Кит ест банан.

Делится он не только фруктами. Кит довольно эмоционально рассказывает об утре в домике Афродиты и том ужасе, что ему пришлось пережить за завтраком и на занятиях.

— Пять утра, представляешь. Встать в грёбанных пять утра, чтобы уложить причёску. Кто вообще в здравом уме будет укладывать волосы три часа. Если ты не знаешь, то я скажу — дети Афродиты, вот кто. Только зачем вот. В смысле, они и так хорошо выглядят, зачем тратить лишние усилия. А что они делают с лицами, Лэнс. Там и пятнадцати многим нет, какой к чёрту крем от морщин?

Лэнс слушает его, улыбаясь, голова снова забивается сладкими облаками обожания, и лишь белый свет из угла комнаты держит его в сознании. _Широ_ держит.

— …я правда не могу остаться здесь?

Лэнс качает головой:

— Правила такие.

— Правила сосут.

Он давится воздухом, сдерживает своё невовремя проснувшееся остроумие и мычит что-то в ответ.

— Придётся переждать. Через пару дней магия признания кончится, и к тебе внимания будет не больше, чем к остальным детям Афродиты.

Говоря это, Лэнс лукавит. Кит отличный парень даже без всей этой магии: наверняка будет достаточно желающих познакомиться с ним поближе.

— Буду надеяться, — мрачно отзывается он и снова пытается взъерошить волосы — те ожидаемо укладываются обратно. В прямой пробор, открывающий выразительное лицо. Самое красивое. Лэнс прикусывает губу, чтобы не тянуться пальцами.

— Если что, можешь прятаться у меня сколько угодно.

Кит дарит ему весёлую улыбку.

А Лэнс лишается сна.

Второй день будет лучше, думает он, наблюдая за рассветом, магия Афродиты должна ослабнуть, повторяет он себе, собирая братьев и сестёр на завтрак, всего чуть-чуть осталось — до того, как мозги снова разжижатся, едва Кит посмотрит на него за обеденным столом.  
Бай-бай, Лэнс. Ложка с творогом упирается в щёку, мажет кожу, и плевать, насколько глупо он выглядит. Какая разница, пока он может видеть Кита. Тот хлопает длинными ресницами и отворачивается, утыкаясь в тарелку с едой, и даже это кажется Лэнсу восхитительным.

Он забирает с собой немного с обеда, не обнаружив Кита после занятий. Находит его на чердаке и, Зевс, Лэнс лопнуть готов от счастья.  
Кит в отчаянии. Его печальное лицо достойно лучших галерей мира — Лэнс не может перестать любоваться.

— Они отказались. Все отказались, понимаешь. Даже Зетрид. Вместо того, чтобы пойти со мной на арену, раскраснелась и подарила мне целый мешок вяленых фиников, прикинь?

Лэнс готов себя ударить. Ну конечно. Нужно было додуматься до фиников первым.

— Никто не хочет со мной драться. Мне практика нужна, боевая. Мне с монстрами сражаться. С сиренами или грифонами, кто подвернётся. Но как только я зову кого-нибудь на спарринг, представляешь, что начинается?

Представляет. В красках.

— Это всё временно, — повторяет Лэнс не то для Кита, не то для себя.

— Ты уже говорил, но… — он тяжело вздыхает, и этот вздох отдаётся в теле дрожью.

Кому из них хуже.  
Лэнса ведёт, как от крепкого хмельного пива, его тянет к Киту, и сопротивляться этому невозможно, наверное. Он бы уже сдался, если бы не…

— Лэнс?

С удивлением он обнаруживает свою руку, занесённую над щекой Кита. Это ведь ничего, да? Он же просто хотел коснуться. Проверить, настолько ли гладкая его кожа, насколько выглядит. Любопытство и только.  
Кит не шевелится, но ему и не нужно — хватает взгляда. Грустного. _Разочарованного_.

— Я к себе пойду, наверное, — говорит Кит, и эти слова выжигаются на подкорке: — Не провожай меня.

Ему хочется, пойти следом, извиниться, говорить «прости», пока Кит не улыбнётся ему снова, только перед ним стена будто, невидимая и нерушимая. Лэнсу остаётся только сказать «да, конечно» и отвернуться, чтобы не позволить себе проводить его даже взглядом.  
Чем он заслужил всё это.

Когда Кит уходит, дышать становится легче, только и тоска накатывает с новой силой.  
Он по-прежнему скучает по Широ. Лэнс думает о нём всё то время, что не думает о Ките, и сосредоточиться на чём-то другом не выходит. Мысли о них обоих делают ему больно.

Лэнс прячет коробки под спальником и засыпает на деревянном полу, укрыв голову капюшоном куртки.

Кит не появляется на завтраке. Ромелль на вопросы пожимает плечами, говорит, что ему нездоровится, шутит, что помимо него среди детей Афродиты есть ещё куча красавчиков и красавиц, которые совсем не против сходить на свидания.  
Не волнуют Лэнса другие.

Теперь, когда Кита нет в поле зрения, он может сосредоточиться и подумать о Ките в том плане, в котором должен — как о новеньком полубоге, которому в лагере жизни нет с самого появления. Может, он сбежал уже? Кит почти всё время чужим себя чувствовал, и даже родственникам по вкусу не пришёлся — Лэнс заметил.  
Сбежал он. Точно сбежал, и хорошо, если не попал ещё в пасть к той сирене, которая наверняка преследовала их до самого лагеря. Сирены терпеливые. И злопамятные.

Он ненавидит себя и свою слабость. Что бы Широ сказал, узнай, как он оплошал. Что бы сказал Киту, чтобы тот остался в лагере. Что бы сделал или что бы _не_ сделал.  
У него ещё есть шанс. Вдруг Кит до сих пор сражается с сиреной, и ему нужна помощь?  
Он ещё может починить то, что разрушил. Хотя бы попытаться стоит.

Лэнс врёт Найме, стаскивает у Мистера К. кроссовки отца (знал бы, что так выйдет, ни за что бы с ними не расстался), и ещё нужен лук, да. Киту навряд ли будет полезен безоружный напарник.

Он бежит к оружейной, заходит внутрь тканевого шатра и застывает с поднятыми вверх руками. В его грудь упирается копьё. Насколько это бы ни было забавным, но Лэнс не хотел умирать от своей тёзки.

— Кит?

Его озлобленное лицо смягчается, когда он понимает, кто перед ним, только в красивейших глазах всё ещё лежит тень разочарования. Это хорошо. Это позволяет оставаться в сознании.

— Что ты здесь?..

— Это вы все что здесь делаете, — срывается Кит, вцепившись в копьё так, будто от этого зависит его жизнь. — Я думал, что меня обучать будут. Что мне объяснят, кто я такой. А что вместо этого? Вместо этого со мной флиртуют все!

— Послушай, это ведь…

— Временно, да, я слышал, только уже третий день пошёл, и, сюрприз, ничего не меняется. Даже ты туда же.

Ладно, если Кит хотел его задеть, то ему удалось. Лэнс провалился как наставник и провалился как друг.

— Прости, — только и может сказать он.

— Не извиняйся. Я знаю, что это из-за матери. Бросила меня, и даже теперь жизни не даёт.

Лэнс понимает. Он примерно то же сначала об отце думал, но Широ объяснил. Сказал, что у богов много забот, но они всё равно любят своих детей, пусть и не показывают этого в привычном понимании.

Они наблюдают. Они слышат и мольбы, и обращённую к ним ненависть. Широ смог объяснить это тогда Лэнсу. Лэнс не знает, как объяснить это Киту.

Кит не поймёт сейчас. В отличие от Лэнса, он взрослел один. Кит не получал той поддержки, что получал он, у него не было наставника, который указал бы ему путь, и ему нужна помощь.

— Выслушай, — просит Лэнс, и голос хрипит. — Я понимаю, как всё это выглядит, но тут славные ребята, правда. Как только эффект признания кончится, то…

— Как только он кончится, меня уже здесь не будет.

Копьё втыкается древком в песок, и Кит убирает в карманы набедренной сумки два небольших точильных камня.  
Что?

— Ты же не уходишь, верно?

— Ухожу. Будем считать, что я освоил азы, а дальше сам разберусь.

Нет, нет-нет-нет, так нельзя. Какое к Аиду «сам разберусь»? Как же тренировки, и?..  
Впервые в жизни Лэнс решает проявить настойчивость и довести дело до конца, пусть это даже будет стоить ему гордости. Он ловит Кита за край джинсовки.

— Пожалуйста, дай мне последний шанс. Если после ты захочешь уйти, то я не буду тебе мешать.

Кит удивлённо моргает, но не вырывается. Уже хорошо.  
Лэнс прикрывает глаза и набирает в грудь воздуха.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Широ и Лэнс](https://vk.com/wall-90090487_7800) от [ByDarka](https://vk.com/bai_darka)
> 
> [Кит и Лэнс](https://twitter.com/WolfEllizabeth/status/1081517604630609920) от [WolfEllizabeth](https://twitter.com/WolfEllizabeth)


	5. Глава четвёртая. Кит пускает в ход обаяние, дважды

Воспитатели всегда упрекали Кита в безответственности. Киту очень хочется познакомить их с Лэнсом и услышать, что они скажут после.

Это не вина Лэнса, раз уж на то пошло. Кит более чем уверен, что идея была спонтанной и рождённой под влиянием признания матери, так что ожидать от Лэнса логики сейчас было бы глупо.

— Я справлюсь, — настаивает он, демонстрируя кроссовки, — эти крошки легко выдержат нас обоих.

Киту уже доводилось летать «прицепом» и он зaнает, насколько это непросто. К тому же провести несколько часов, находясь в руках Лэнса буквально, когда тот в таком состоянии, ему нисколько не улыбается. Целоваться не полез — и на том спасибо.

— К дороге пойдём. — Кит одёргивает старую футболку и поправляет ворот видавшей куда лучшие времена джинсовки. Вот кожаные штаны он оставил. Они крутые.

Лэнс по-совиному моргает, зависнув, и плетётся следом, как на невидимом поводке. Признаться, Кит скучает по временам, когда они могли дурачиться и обмениваться язвительными комментариями по поводу всего подряд. Влюблённый Лэнс ужасен.

— Зачем нам к дороге?

Кит закатывает глаза и вместо того, чтобы ответить, делает то, что собирался: останавливается у трассы и высматривает машину с подходящим водителем. Лучше найти кого-то в возрасте. Кого-то, у кого либидо поменьше, и кто не полезет ему в штаны на первом светофоре.  
На его стороне удача, а на горизонте — древний ситроен с женщиной вдвое древнее.

— Здравствуйте, — Кит дружелюбно улыбается. Понимает, что переборщил, когда старушка роняет вставную челюсть. Когда же это всё закончится. — Не подбросите меня и моего друга?

— Конечно, сладкий!

Она почти падает на пассажирское сидение, спеша открыть для него дверь, но Кит предусмотрительно садится назад. Старушка выглядит немного разочарованной, а Лэнс — так, будто готов биться с ней насмерть за один его мизинец.  
Стыдно-то как.

Лэнс всё ещё дуется, как воды в рот набрал. Сверлит несчастную взглядом, и Киту уже надоело.

— Солнышко, может, ты всё же скажешь любезной, куда нам нужно?

Саркастичный тон Лэнс игнорирует. Его широкая глупая улыбка бесит.  
Кит ненавидит свою мать сейчас.

Он напоминает себе, что согласился от безысходности. Что поездка — неплохой шанс переждать всю эту истерию с признанием вне стен лагеря, и только. Один влюблённый придурок лучше толпы.

Лэнс хочет, чтобы Кит поговорил с одним полубогом, которого сейчас нет в лагере. По какой-то причине он уверен, что этот определённо-крутой-чувак сможет убедить Кита остаться. Сам Кит в этом сильно сомневается, но почему нет, в общем-то. В любом случае, он ничего не теряет.  
Всяко лучше, чем отбиваться от настойчивых детей Ареса и принимать тяжеленные кованые цветы от детей Гефеста.

Кит тяжко вздыхает и щёлкает перед его носом пальцами:

— Лэнс, адрес.

В один момент он переключается. С лица исчезает это идиотское выражение — будто он совсем другим человеком становится. Полубогом, в смысле. До сих пор тяжело привыкнуть к терминологии.

— Голливуд.

Так, ладно. Кит и сам не лучше: стоило сначала спросить, куда Лэнс собрался его везти, а уже потом сбегать из лагеря.

— Ты с ума сошёл? Это же другой конец страны!

— Неправда, часов пять, если обойдёмся без пробок. Мадам, держите курс прямо по хайвэю до Южного Кэмптона, а там повернёте на Двадцать седьмую федеральную.

Ситроен резво трогается с места, а Кит не менее резво уворачивается от ладони Лэнса, собравшейся опуститься на его колено. Приходится призвать всю накопленную за день энергию, чтобы _убедительно_ запретить ему прикасаться к себе — Кит начинает понимать, как это работает. Лэнс выглядит смертельно обиженным.

Спустя полчаса Киту становится скучно. Рассматривать проезжающие мимо машины ему надоедает, зарядка на плеере почти кончилась. Он вытаскивает наушники: старушка подпевает Аббе, льющейся из магнитолы, и Лэнс поёт вместе с ней. Со стороны выглядит настолько же нелепо, насколько забавно, и он хихикает против воли. Лэнс чуть поворачивает голову в сторону Кита — свет в синих глазах сразу же тухнет, а губы поджимаются в тонкую полоску.  
Кит очень хочет узнать у матери, почему она лишает его друзей. Что он сделал неправильно и чем разозлил её.

— Этот… полубог. Какой он?

Лэнса не надо спрашивать дважды. Он как прорвавшаяся плотина сейчас — расхваливает Широ, как невесту на выданье, предаётся воспоминаниям, и с его губ не сходит улыбка. Не та, которая появляется, когда признание Афродиты забивает его голову. Более мягкая. _Искренняя_.  
Кит не знал, что Лэнс умеет так.

Он говорит-говорит-говорит, и Кит немного завидует. Наверное, здорово, когда у тебя есть кто-то, кем так восхищаешься.  
Руки согреваются, как во время захвата флага, хотя он не касался Лэнса совсем. Тепло впитывается в кончики пальцев, и Кит неожиданно понимает, что за восхищением Лэнса кроется что-то большее.

Небо укрывается чёрным. Луна роняет крохи-звёзды, которые едва видно из-за ярких фонарей, и Киту как никогда тоскливо.  
Потому что Коран прав: Лэнс на самом деле славный парень.

— Тут направо, — говорит старушке Лэнс, а затем обращается к Киту: — Всё в порядке?

— Да. Да, в полном.

***

Он всегда был слишком импульсивным. Об этом говорили и воспитатели, и учителя, и школьный психолог — они вообще много чего говорили о нём, и чаще всего оказывались неправы. Но не в этом.  
Кит сидит на ветке, прижимает к груди котёнка и не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как спускаться вместе с ним вниз. Маленький пушистый комок пищит, выпускает когти, царапая через тонкую футболку, то и дело вырывается из рук. Кошки вообще его не особенно любят, почему-то. И дёрнул его чёрт геройствовать.

— Отдыхаешь?

Кит чуть не валится вниз и удерживается на ветке лишь чудом. Такаши поднимает голову вверх, прикрывает рукой глаза от слишком яркого сегодня солнца, а Кит откровенно пялится.  
Хочется ответить что-то язвительное или хотя бы мало-мальски остроумное, но в голове белый шум. Язык заплетается и слова забываются все разом.

— Вот, — только и может сказать Кит, отцепив от себя котёнка, чтобы Такаши было видно.

— Ох. Вы оба там в порядке?

Он кивает и старается не думать о том, как глупо сейчас выглядит. Пытался спасти застрявшего на дереве котёнка, а теперь надо спасать его самого. Кит не знает, чего хочет больше: чтобы Такаши ушёл, так и не узнав о его провале, или чтобы он помог. Второй вариант кажется соблазнительным. Слишком. И поэтому Кит ни за что его не озвучит.

Такаши снимает лёгкую куртку — повязывает её на бёдрах, и всё это время Кит не дышит, кажется. Лишь смотрит за тем, как напрягаются мышцы, рельефные, как с постеров тренажёрных клубов.

— Давай, — говорит он, вытянув вверх руки, — прыгай.

— А ты поймаешь?

— Сейчас и проверим.

Он дурачится, _улыбается_ , но Кит не может не доверять ему. Такаши поймает.  
Не может не поймать.

Кит прижимает котёнка к плечу и, закрыв глаза, соскальзывает с ветки.  
Когда он их открывает, то видит Такаши. Тот дёргает уголками губ, не торопясь опускать его.  
_Какие же у него руки_.

— Ну как, целы? — в ответ Кит может только хлопнуть ресницами, заворожённый моментом целиком и полностью. — Вот и хорошо.

Его ставят на землю. Наверное, это самое большое разочарование в жизни Кита за последнее время.  
Такаши забирает котёнка. Почему-то в его руках этот рыжий комочек пушится ещё сильнее и сменяет писк на шипение. Отпустив и его тоже, Такаши проводит ладонью по волосам, зачёсывя длинную чёрную чёлку назад, но она всё равно падает обратно на глаза.

— Кошки терпеть меня не могут, к сожалению. — Кит хочет сказать, что у него то же самое, но вовремя захлопывает рот. — А тебе лучше вернуться обратно. Уверен, что домашку ты ещё не сделал.

Он показывает Такаши язык — очень по-взрослому — однако всё же возвращается в приют.  
Уже в дверях Кит чувствует на себе его взгляд, и замёрзшие ладони почему-то теплеют.

***

Когда они вываливаются из машины, их окутывает предрассветный сумрак. Старушка, бодрая, несмотря на долгую дорогу, шлёт Киту воздушный поцелуй и уезжает в темноту.  
Что ж.

— И куда дальше?

— Пока не знаю.

— То есть «пока не знаю»?

— Тш-ш-ш.

Лэнс крутит головой по сторонам, припадает щекой к сырому асфальту и идёт обниматься со столбами. Кит потирает виски — наверное, признание матери совсем его с ума свело.

— Что ты делаешь, — он и сам не знает, вопрос это или нет.

— Нам туда, — заявляет наконец Лэнс и кивает в сторону пешеходного перехода. Как только они подходят ближе — загорается зелёный.

Вокруг почти никого. Редкие компании молодых людей, судя по одежде, возвращающихся домой из клубов, Лэнс не замечает будто, и Киту приходится дважды дёргать его за рукав. Он бормочет себе под нос, задумчиво смотрит на столбы и долго стоит на перекрёстках.

— Так ты знаешь куда идти или нет?

— Почти.

— Издеваешься?

— Я отправлял ему открытки.

Кит даже разозлиться как следует не может.  
Варианта два: Лэнс либо идиот, либо идиот.

— Раз ты всё же знаешь адрес, почему бы не спросить дорогу у местных?

Лэнс смотрит на него так, будто это Кит здесь бред несёт.

— Навряд ли они в курсе. Мы, полубоги, всегда с осторожностью выбираем жильё, а Широ, с его статусом, и подавно знает всё о рисках. Разумеется, он скрыл свой дом от смертных.

Ладно, в этом есть какая-никакая логика.

— Подожди, что ещё за «статус»?

— Он — сын Зевса.

Ох, прекрасно.  
Кит посетил достаточно занятий в лагере, чтобы знать, что дети Большой тройки могущественнее других полубогов. Если Зевс у них за главного, а Афродита лишь небольшой толикой магии заставила всех вокруг сходить с ума по Киту, то он не хочет представлять, на что способен ребёнок этого древнего Казановы.

— Это здесь, кажется, — Лэнс выходит на дорогу, молчит, будто _прислушивается к ней_ , а затем кивает: — Да, точно здесь.

На вид дом как дом. Скромный, если сравнивать с домиком Зевса в лагере. Никаких золотых скульптур и белого мрамора, только чувство всё равно… странное.  
Что-то не так, понимает Кит раньше, чем замечает. Кусты у крыльца давно не стрижены, и газон зарос знатно. Деревянные ступени скрипят, на перилах пыль собралась толстым слоем, а окна будто мутной плёнкой затянуты. Либо этот Широ — очень хреновый хозяин, либо…

— Ты вообще уверен, что тут кто-то живёт? — спрашивает он у Лэнса, и тот выглядит не менее встревоженным, чем Кит себя чувствует.

— Это дом Широ.

Лэнс прячет руки в карманы и опускает голову. Нервно кусает губы, мнётся на месте, не решаясь сделать хоть что-то.

— Нам зайти надо, — озвучивает Кит. Лицо Лэнса говорит за него. _«Пожалуйста, не нужно»._ — Мы не можем просто так стоять здесь, ожидая знака свыше.

Дверная ручка поворачивается, и в протяжном скрипе петель при должной фантазии можно расслышать «Добро пожаловать». Темнота внутри совсем не выглядит приветливой. Кит смотрел достаточно фильмов ужасов, когда подрабатывал билетёром, чтобы знать, что в таких случаях главным героям стоит развернуться и обратиться в полицию, только Лэнс проходит внутрь быстрее, чем Кит успевает его остановить.

Внутри настоящий хаос — будто здесь побывала миниатюрная «Катрина». Дом почти в прямом смысле перевёрнут вверх дном и распотрошён на части. Обои на стенах прорваны длинными кривыми полосами, стол в гостинной разрезан пополам, а пол усыпан перьями из подушек и серой набивкой дивана.  
И, судя по количеству осевшей поверх пыли, здесь довольно давно никого не было.

Кит проверяет комнаты, рассеянно открывает ящики в попытке собраться с мыслями, и замирает, увидев брошенную у кровати куртку. У Такаши была такая же. Он ему весь год снится, Кит до мельчайших подробностей помнит. Помнит, как падал свет, помнит, как едва заметно покрылась мурашками чужая рука, помнит, что на улице дождь лил, а кроссовки Такаши всё равно были белыми, словно он и не касался земли совсем.

Нет, не время об этом думать. Сперва нужно разобраться хотя бы с одной пропажей.

Лэнса он застаёт на кухне. Тот стоит неподвижно, веером смуглых пальцев накрывает дверцу холодильника. Не сразу Кит замечает под ними красивые фотографии, держащиеся на крошечных магнитах.

— Он хранил мои открытки, — говорит Лэнс, и его голос надламывается. — Я и не думал, что…

Кит поворачивает Лэнса к себе, укладывает ладонь на затылок и силой заставляет уткнуться в своё плечо. Тот расплакаться готов, а Кит совсем не силён в утешениях.  
Он знает это чувство. Когда исчезает тот, кто дорог. Тот, кого любишь. Слишком хорошо знает.

— Тут точно какое-то дерьмо случилось, но твой Широ ещё жив, может.

Прежде безвольно висевшие руки оказываются на плечах Кита. Лэнс смаргивает влагу с ресниц, преображаясь.

— Да, ты прав. Что бы тут не произошло, Широ не сдался бы просто так.

— Уже лучше. Давай осмотримся внимательнее. Чем он занимался, кстати?

— Собирал артефакты для лагеря. Он целых девять Поисков завершил.

«Юбилейный не стал счастливым», — думает Кит, но не произносит вслух. Судя по всему, чуваку нехило досталось.

Свои поиски они начинают с кухни. В холодильник страшно даже заглядывать (кто знает, сколько этого Широ уже нет — там могла целая новая цивилизация завестись), так что Кит беспорядочно открывает шкафчики. В одном из них он находит питательные батончики в симпатичной красной упаковке. Есть смысл взять их с собой: они оба весь день не ели. Кит собирается съесть один прямо сейчас, но Лэнс перехватывает запястье.

— Что?

— Это амброзия. — Лэнс поджимает губы. — Широ точно не сам ушёл. Только идиот пойдёт в Поиск без припасов.

— Ну, мы, видимо, идиоты.

Лэнс даже не спорит, отпуская, а Кит прячет все три батончика в поясную сумку. Есть всё равно хочется.

Они разделяются: пока Лэнс возится в зале, Кит решает вернуться в спальню. Приходится затолкать под кровать ту самую куртку, чтобы не отвлекала, однако заталкиваться она не хочет. Кит наклоняется, чтобы посмотреть, в чём проблема, и обнаруживает плотно застрявший ребром блокнот в жёстком кожаном переплёте. Похоже на шкуру дракона, если бы драконы существовали на самом деле. Или они существуют всё же? Не так уж удивляет, если честно.

Внутри записи на древнегреческом — для Кита он совсем не проблема. Впрочем, содержание ему мало о чём говорит.

— Лэнс, я, кажется, нашёл что-то. — Тот появляется почти сразу и заглядывает через плечо. — Знаешь, что это?

— Похоже на краткие заметки об артефактах. Дай сюда.

Кит разжимает пальцы, позволяя вытянуть из них блокнот, и прислоняется к стене. Лэнс пролистывает страницу за страницей, не задерживаясь ни на одной больше пары секунд.

— Щит Гефеста он привёз два года назад. Это чаши Немезиды — его первый Поиск, я слышал рассказы. А это… впервые вижу.

— Что там? — наклоняется вперёд Кит.

«Качества:  
— Взрывной (Арес?)  
— Ловкий (Гермес???)  
— ███████ (███████?!)

Последние появления:  
— Вудбридж  
— Нью Спрингвилл  
— Бейонн  
— Джерси-Сити (???)

Способности: неочевидно  
Опасность: элемент Пророчества? Которого из?  
Приоритет: высочайший»

— Это последняя запись, — говорит Лэнс. — Наверное, искал очередной артефакт.

— Или нашёл, и это он тут всё устроил.

Сказанная в порядке бреда версия, судя по лицу Лэнса, выглядит правдивой. Тот снова мечется по комнате, а затем застывает, как громом поражённый. У него странная улыбка, и, что бы он ни придумал, эта идея очень хреновая. Лэнс выбегает на улицу. Кит не сразу соображает побежать за ним.

Перед рассветом особенно холодно — он прячет руки в карманы джинсовки и поднимает голову, пытаясь понять, куда смотрит Лэнс.  
Небо на востоке подёрнуто светло-синим с отливами золота. Без того редкие звёзды исчезают одна за одной, съедаемые тонкими облаками. Красивый вид. Наверное, поэтому сын Зевса выбрал это место своим домом.

Лэнс прижимает руки ко рту, как громкоговоритель:

— Если тебе хоть немного дорог твой сын, то дай нам подсказку, старый ты мудак!

Нет, он точно идиот. Сначала втирал о том, как важно почтительно обращаться со всем божественным, а после вот что.  
По небу тут же прокатывается гром, и ничего хорошего это не предвещает. На небе ни одной тучи, солнце медленно выплывает из-за горизонта, только их всё равно накрывает тенью. Кит оборачивается, и, возможно, именно это спасает им жизни.

— Лэнс!

Он толкает этого кретина на асфальт, падая вместе с ним, и зубы сирены клацают прямо над их головами. Полуптичка поднимается выше, закладывает вираж, набирает скорость для второй атаки — уже более прицельной. Близость помогает соображать: Кит вытаскивает плеер из кармана и затыкает Лэнсу уши наушниками.

Сирена пикирует снова, но в этот раз Лэнс меняется с Китом местами, вдавливая его в асфальт. Если это из-за Афродиты, то сейчас не самое лучшее время.  
Когда Лэнс берёт его на руки, как принцессу, Кит даже не успевает возмутиться. Потому что приходится прижаться к нему, чтобы избежать атаки, потому что их подбрасывает вверх, потому что ветер треплет волосы.  
Сложно не признать, что пользоваться этими штуками Лэнс действительно умеет. Он не так грациозен, как когда летает один, но нельзя не оценить изящество, с которым он уворачивается от зубастого рта, умудряясь при этом держать Кита на руках. Серьёзный и сосредоточенный Лэнс по-своему прекрасен — Кит самую малость восхищён. Может, это тоже из-за Афродиты.

Вечно убегать не получится. Рассветные лучи слепят — следующей атаки они оба избегают лишь чудом. Может, Лэнсу не тяжело держать его на руках, но того же нельзя сказать о кроссовках: маленькие крылышки трепещут чаще обычного и уже не поднимают их так высоко, как раньше.  
Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт.

— Её можно убить чем-нибудь? — Лэнс не слышит, но, кажется, понимает по движению губ.

— Нужно оружие из небесной бронзы. Другое ей не навредит.

Вот дерьмо. У Кита есть только старый кинжал, а у Лэнса — волшебные кроссовки. Есть шанс, что сирена ими подавится и умрёт, но…  
Нет у них выхода, кажется.

— Опустись здесь, — просит он, заметив дворовое бейсбольное поле.

— Что ты?..

— Заткнись и доверься мне.

Лэнс хмурится. Кит не ощущает ставшего привычным покалывания на губах: значит, Лэнс послушался по собственной воле, и это даже приятно.  
С другой стороны, если ничего не выйдет, ему же будет больнее.  
Он встаёт перед Лэнсом спиной и принимает боевую стойку, держа руку у пояса. Тяжелое дыхание Лэнса успокаивает, жар его тела придаёт сил.  
Сирена скалится — видимо, решила, что они сдались. Кит никогда не сдавался так просто.

— Кит?

— Ещё немного.

Тень накрывает поле; в белоснежных зубах, величиной с кулак каждый, можно увидеть своё отражение. Когда перед его лицом раскрывается пасть, Кит выдёргивает кинжал из крепления и вонзает его прямо в нёбо твари, прокручивая лезвие. Крик оглушает его на несколько секунд. Кит щурится, ожидая брызг крови, но никакой крови нет: сирена рассыпается серой пылью, и её остатки тут же уносит ветер.

— Кит, — хрипло окликает его Лэнс, — твои волосы.

— А что с ними?

— Растрепались.

Очень вовремя.  
Кит хочет сказать Лэнсу, что он — самый большой придурок на всём белом свете, но потом до него доходит.  
Признание Афродиты больше не действует.  
Он смотрит в своё отражение на поверхности кинжала и видит то, что привык. Ресницы больше не такие длинные, под глазами тёмные тени от недосыпа, и когда он прикусывает губу, на ней остаётся маленькая ранка. Кит проводит рукой по волосам — они путаются в беспорядке, и, боже, он ещё никогда не был так этому рад.

— Теперь тебе придётся прилагать усилия, чтобы за тобой толпами бегали, ты в курсе? И для начала подстричься как минимум.

— Иди нахрен, — с трудом говорит Кит сквозь смех, сдерживается, чтобы не броситься обнимать Лэнса. Кошмар, он даже не знал, как сильно скучал по подколам над своей причёской.

Лэнс забирает из его рук кинжал. Вертит в пальцах, а затем разматывает посеревшую от времени ткань, которой была обмотана рукоять. Настроение Кита меняется в один момент: он готов ударить Лэнса за то, что тот суёт нос, куда его не просят.

— …чувак, ты должен был сказать мне, что у тебя есть Эрастис.

— Эр-чего?

— Эрастис. На нём же написано даже, вот. — Теперь, когда Лэнс сказал, Кит различает среди витых узоров на рукояти греческие буквы. — Я читал, что Афродита сама его выковала для Адониса.

Кинжал снова оказывается в его руках, и Киту кажется, что он видит его впервые в жизни. Он не обращал внимания ни на гравированные розы, ни на вплетённое в лозы имя. Если задуматься, то ни один из мечей или кинжалов, которые Кит использовал на тренировках в лагере, не лежали в его руке так, как лежал этот — легко и правильно, словно продолжение и без того длинных пальцев.  
Эрастис. Божественный клинок Афродиты.  
А Кит им хлеб резал.

Кита потряхивает от запоздало накатившего осознания, и лишь ворчание Лэнса держит его в реальности. Будь кинжал обычным, Кит бы сейчас был в желудке у этой твари. Возможно, Лэнс успел бы улететь — Кит надеялся, что успел бы. Он только что на волосок от смерти был. Всё могло закончиться прямо здесь.  
Лэнс хлопает его по плечу, говорит, что это был неплохой план, хоть и стоило использовать Эрастис сразу и не заставлять его пролетать с десяток кварталов. Не нужно ему знать, что не было у Кита плана.

— Ладно, герой, что дальше? — спрашивает он, осматриваясь по сторонам.

Хотел бы Кит знать. Просить помощи у богов явно было не самой лучшей идеей, и нужно придумать, как справиться самим.  
Он осматривается. Солнечный свет заливает поле, золотит зелёные кроны. Рядом есть детская площадка — совсем небольшая, пара скамеек, песочница и пластиковая горка. Можно было бы сесть там, и…  
Его взгляд приковывает кислотно-розовая вывеска «Геспер & Еда».  
Кит и Лэнс обмениваются взглядами.

— Ты прав, голодным много не нагеройствуешь. Идём, — говорит Кит, кивая в сторону кафешки.

Внутри так же ярко, как и снаружи. Широкие полосы кричащих оттенков зелёного, голубого и жёлтого на стенах напоминают Киту о странных поп-клипах восьмидесятых. На полу чёрно-белая плитка; он чувствует себя фигурой на шахматной доске, только вместо пешек — красные кожаные кресла и белые круглые столики на тонких ножках.  
Посетителей тут немного: воркующая парочка подростков, видимо, решивших перекусить после ночного сеанса кино, худощавый парень с ноутбуком и старик, тянущий из трубочки молочный коктейль. Компания странная, но Кит видал и страннее.

— Будете заказывать что-нибудь, молодые люди? — спрашивает женщина в вычурном белом фартуке, невесть откуда взявшаяся.

— О да, только местечко сначала выберем, — улыбается ей Лэнс и уверенно шагает к столику у окна. — Ладно, кормилец, сколько у тебя в карманах?

— Что значит «сколько у меня в карманах»? Я думал, что у тебя есть деньги!

— Не думаю, что они принимают драхмы. Чего? Я полубог, а не миллионер. И вообще это ты предложил пойти поесть!

— Это ты предлагал!

— Когда это?

— Ты так на меня посмотрел, что!.. Ай, ладно, — продолжать спорить нет смысла. Им нужны деньги, и срочно. Или… — Сиди здесь, я попробую кое-что.

Кит выдыхает и поднимается с места. Он уже примерно представляет, как это работает, так что самое время проверить, усвоил ли он урок.

Изменения он замечает не сразу. Теперь Кит ощущает себя куда увереннее, чувствует обаяние, которое излучает, знает, что чертовски соблазнителен сейчас. Идёт, едва покачивая бёдрами, припадает к стойке, за которой стоит подходившая к ним официантка, ставит локти на белый пластик, бессовестно прогибается в спине и томно вздыхает, подпирая щёку ладонью.

— Поверить не могу, что забыл дома бумажник и не смогу рассчитаться с такой милой женщиной.

Она почти роняет из рук фарфоровый чайничек, который держит — заикаясь, говорит, что это совсем не проблема, что сегодня у них акция и Кит вместе со своим другом могут позавтракать за счёт заведения. Подмигнув ей в ответ и поблагодарив, Кит той же походкой возвращается на место. Вместо похвалы Лэнс сразу же накидывается:

— Т-т-ты с ума сошёл?!

— Что? Я нам бесплатную еду организовал.

— Можно было сделать это… менее вызывающе.

— Сработало же. — Кит ехидно улыбается и откидывается на спинку кресла. — Или ты ревнуешь?

— Да кому ты нужен с таким маллетом. — Он встаёт из-за стола. — Отолью схожу. Не примани случайно ещё одну сирену.

Лэнс скрывается за ярко-жёлтой колонной, а возле Кита появляется официантка: смущённо хлопает ресницами и елейным голосом спрашивает, что же будут заказывать дорогие гости. Кит выбирает двойную порцию вафель и молочные коктейли со сливками — вишнёвый себе и фисташковый Лэнсу.  
Из кафе уходит парочка, почти сразу за ними уходит и старик. Парень продолжает печатать что-то на ноутбуке, периодически прихлёбывая кофе из высокого стакана с фирменным розовым лого.

Киту подносят коктейли; официантка заверяет, что вафли будут готовы с минуты на минуту, что она лично приготовила тесто и что Киту обязательно понравится. Он кивает и вежливо улыбается в ответ — этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы она ушла и оставила его в покое.  
И где только Лэнса носит.

От скуки Кит вынимает кинжал. Всматривается в отражение в лезвии, проводит пальцами по греческим буквам на рукояти. Эрастис.

— Полезная штука, не правда ли?

Он чуть не роняет кинжал от неожиданности. Кит сидит лицом к двери и не видел, чтобы в кафе заходили новые посетители, но перед ним на месте Лэнса сидит женщина. Крепко сложенная, в коротком белом топе и огромной клетчатой рубашке, завязанной узлом под грудью, она похожа на героиню осовремененного вестерна. Женщина снимает ковбойскую шляпу. Иссиня-чёрные волосы в беспорядке, густая чёлка падает на выразительные глаза — Кит не может смотреть в них прямо, и это сбивает с толку. Он переводит взгляд на руки. Слишком ухоженные для трудяги.

— Простите?

— У нас не так много времени: меня здесь не очень любят. Молодец, что не стал заказывать яблочный пирог.

— Да причём здесь яблочные пиро?.. Секунду. Яблоки Гесперид.

Женщина улыбается и, Кит готов поклясться, одёргивает себя, чтобы не потрепать его по волосам.

— Схватываешь на лету. Кстати об этом. — В её руке из ниоткуда появляется золотой айфон. — Держи и не потеряй: к сожалению, это всё, что я могу сделать для вас троих.

Кит не уверен, что на самом деле «схватывает на лету», потому что сейчас он не понимает ровно ничего. Между тем женщина печально смотрит на кинжал — тянется к нему рукой, но так и не касается.

— Эрастис говорит, что ты хорошо о нём заботился. Я рада. — Она замолкает на долгую секунду. — Прости, что так вышло. Я обязательно объясню тебе всё, но позже, договорились? Сейчас твоему другу не помешала бы помощь: этот мальчик, к сожалению, совсем бессилен перед любовными чарами. Видимо, у Гесперы дела совсем плохи, раз она позволила эмпусам тут ошиваться. И на твоём месте я бы попросила завернуть вафли с собой.

Он вскакивает с места раньше, чем осознаёт это, но не успевает и слова вставить. Женщина скользит взглядом по его вещам, печально вздыхая:

— Вот же, а я думала, что подобрала для тебя идеальную одежду. Никогда не успевала за модой.

Кит распахивает глаза, только женщины перед ним уже нет. В его руках золотой айфон и клинок той, с кем он только что разговаривал.  
Эмпусы.  
_Лэнс_.

Он дёргает проходящую мимо официантку:

— Можно вафли с собой, пожалуйста?


	6. Глава пятая. Лэнс ничего не понимает в женщинах

Лэнс умывает лицо холодной водой, надеясь, что это поможет ему собраться с мыслями.  
Бесполезно.  
Наверное, это остаточный эффект. Признание Афродиты перестало работать, близость Кита не должна больше действовать на него… так. Только он всё равно прекрасен. Даже с этой ужасной причёской, в отвратительной джинсовке и с улыбкой, от которой сердце к горлу подскакивает.  
Поэтому он и старается не общаться с детьми Афродиты. С ними сложно понять, настоящие это чувства, или всего лишь чары.  
Лэнс хочет, чтобы это оказались чары.

Нужно взять себя в руки. Мистер К. скорее всего убьёт его, когда узнает, что Лэнс стащил артефактные кроссовки и ушёл из лагеря без разрешения, прихватив с собой Кита. Навряд ли Киту влетит. Он ребёнок Афродиты всё же: похлопает ресничками, и ему всё простят. Лэнс бы ему что угодно простил.  
Проблем выше Олимпа, а Лэнс всё о том же. Надо перестать уже пялиться и сосредоточиться на том, что действительно важно. Возможно, Лэнс единственный, кто осознаёт всю серьёзность. Нужно быстро перекусить и придумать, что делать да…

— Привет, красавчик.

Он не сразу понимает, что обращаются к нему. Девушка, очевидно, ошиблась дверью.  
Лэнс поднимает голову, смотрит в отражение в зеркале, чтобы сказать, что женский находится за соседней дверью, и понимает несколько вещей сразу:

1\. С ней подруга.  
2\. Они обе безумно красивые.  
3\. Дела вполне могут подождать.

Та, у которой рыжие волосы и короткая белая юбка, делает шаг вперёд, зажимая его между собой и раковиной. От неё пахнет печёными яблоками, и у Лэнса кружится голова. Вторая — брюнетка в красном платье с _очень_ глубоким декольте — теснит подругу и кладёт ладонь на грудь Лэнса.  
Он не знает, куда именно смотреть: на кукольные лица, стройные ноги или не смотреть вообще. Закрыть глаза, отдаться неожиданной ласке и не думать ни о чём, позволяя красоткам делать с ним всё, что вздумается.  
Рыжая трётся щекой об его щёку, дёргает носом, и Лэнс больше додумывает, чем видит, как она облизывается. Брюнетка отталкивает её бедром — ставит колено между ног Лэнса, забирается пальцами под футболку, и крышу сносит начисто.

— Лэнс?

Он недовольно смотрит на того, кто посмел его отвлечь — это Кит, кажется. Пусть валит, Лэнс не собирается делиться: он машет ему рукой, _кыш-кыш, не видишь, я занят_ , только Кит не двигается с места. Смотрит так, будто Лэнс застрял между Сциллой и Харибдой, а не между двумя горячими красотками. Хочется язвительно сказать ему, что зависть — плохое чувство, но язык не поворачивается. Ему слишком хорошо, чтобы тратить слова на какого-то Кита.  
Его присутствие начинает нервировать. Этот рай только для него, Кита нет в списке приглашённых, и тому давно пора бы убраться, но Кит не убирается. Более того, он делает то, что не укладывается в голове.

В три шага он оказывается возле Лэнса. Нагло вклинивается между девочками, тянет его за ворот футболки и выдыхает прямо в губы:

— А как же я, сладкий?

Лэнса переклинивает, прошибает мелкой дрожью. Он натурально тонет в глазах напротив, и внутри всё переворачивается. Губы пересыхают — Лэнс быстро проводит по ним языком, готовясь к самому страстному поцелую в своей жизни, но Кит безмолвно держит его на расстоянии. Это повод расстроиться, но что-то не так. Наконец-то он замечает испуг во взгляде Кита и обращает внимание на тех, кто стоит по обе стороны от него.

Красотки оказываются не такими уж красотками. Их волосы пылают красным пламенем, с клыкастых ртов капает слюна, а вместо стройных ножек обнаруживается одна ослиная и вторая железная — скорее, небесная бронза, если судить по цвету.

— Ох, прости, дорогой, я задержался что-то, — нервно смеётся Лэнс, глядя на эмпус, пожимает плечами, извиняясь, и позволяет Киту утянуть себя в коридор.

Как только Лэнс закрывает дверь в мужской туалет, то едва не срывается на бег. Кит прихватывает со стойки бумажный пакет и выскакивает на улицу. Он дрожит самую малость, и Лэнс не может его винить — самому страшно до маленьких мантикор перед глазами.

— Сваливаем, — говорит Кит. Лэнсу не нужно повторять дважды.

Когда они отходят на достаточное расстояние от стрёмного кафе, Лэнс наконец решает позволить себе предъявить претензии, но Кит его опережает:

— Как ты вообще повёлся на… _это_.

— Ну, знаешь, не все тут дети Афродиты с иммунитетом к очаровыванию. Что это вообще за цирк был? Можно было спасти меня по-другому!

— О, то есть, мне нужно было воткнуть кинжальчик им под ребро, чтобы не задевать чувство твоего достоинства?

— При чём тут вообще чувство моего достоинства?!

— Тогда я не понимаю, что тебе не нравится. Я спас твою тощую задницу — мог бы и «спасибо» сказать.

— Моя задница не тощая.

Ладно. Что бы там ни случилось, Кит действительно его спас. Не вмешайся он, бездыханное и обескровленное тело Лэнса сейчас украшало бы собой мужской туалет с ядовито-розовыми стенами. Не самое лучшее место для того, чтобы умереть.  
Он потирает шею у затылка и тяжело выдыхает, признавая поражение.

— Спасибо. Ты молодец, а я идиот, как обычно.

Может, ему кажется, а может, Кит и вправду немного смягчается. Улыбается ему и толкает в плечо:

— Что ж, за сегодня я спас тебя уже дважды.

— Ну эй, тебе везло просто.

Кит смеётся, а Лэнс чувствует, как в груди разливается тепло.  
Ох, это плохо.

— Надо всё же осесть где-нибудь. Обсудить, что делать дальше и всё такое, — пытается перевести тему Лэнс. Кит с ним не спорит.

— Предлагаю пойти туда. Эта штука выглядит заброшенной. Днём в таких местах никто не тусуется, а в сторожках можно найти что-нибудь полезное.

Лэнс смотрит туда, куда смотрит Кит. Старый парк аттракционов, значит. Не так уж и плохо.

— Откуда такие познания? — спрашивает он, двигаясь в нужную сторону.

— Я на улицах месяцами жил. Могу сообразить, где лучше пересидеть.

Голос Кита бесцветный. Лэнс не может понять, гордится ли тот этим или напротив. Наверное, непросто ему было.

Вымерший парк при свете дня выглядит не таким уж страшным. Облупившаяся краска и ржавчина Лэнса не пугают: отчасти даже чем-то напоминает домик Гермеса, однако на этом всё сходство заканчивается. В лагере уж точно уютнее.  
Кит останавливается возле карты с планом парка. Глупости. Дороги знают лучше.

Дороги как таковые успели прорасти травой, но Лэнсу достаточно того, что осталось. Он выходит на перекрёсток, _прислушивается_.

— Ну и что ты делаешь? — Кит подходит ближе и скрещивает руки на груди.

— Спрашиваю дорогу, — отвечает он, и навряд ли Кит понимает, что говорит Лэнс буквально. — Сторожка по правую сторону за павильоном с аркадными автоматами.

Кит вскидывает бровь, щурится и хмыкает. Может быть сколь угодно скептичным, только Лэнс тоже полубог, вообще-то. Пусть и не обладает крутой магией внушения.

В сторожке нет одеяла, на которое они оба надеялись, ни даже чего-то, напоминающее спальное место. Впрочем, тут есть аптечка, из которой Лэнс предусмотрительно решает забрать бинты. Под рукой есть амброзия, конечно, но перестраховаться не помешает.

— Растащили, — ворчит Кит, ковыряя носком ботинка сломанную ножку стола.

— Так, и что дальше?

— Надо подумать.

Он выходит из сторожки, и солнечные лучи сразу же обрамляют золотом его чёрные волосы. Лэнс смотрит на него, как на чудесное наваждение.  
Ох, как же это плохо.

— Туда. — Кит уносится быстрее, чем Лэнс успевает вернуться из мечт в реальность, и догонять его приходится не без помощи кроссовок отца.

— «Туда» — это куда?

Глаза Кита блестят и сверкают азартом пополам с предвкушением, только Лэнс не понимает, что именно привлекло его внимание.

— Ты не видишь разве?

Всё, что он видит — старую русскую горку, дышащую на ладан. Ладно, она выглядит крепкой, но всё же… Минутку.  
Лэнс взлетает выше, до длинных открытых вагончиков, свернувшихся змеёй на самой верхней точке. Выглядит, будто пассажиры сошли с пути прямо оттуда. Из одного вагончика — самого первого — свисает чья-то куртка. Серьёзно, что ли?

— Можешь спустить мне её сюда? — кричит Кит, разве что не подпрыгивая на месте от восторга.

— Шмотку? Да брось, нам же…

— Мне она нужна.

— Зачем?

— _Красивая._

И вот этот парень действительно дважды спас ему жизнь?  
Лэнс качает головой, опускается ниже, кружась над Китом:

— Не-а. Тебе нужна — сам и лезь. Благодаря тебе я голодный и слабенький. Убил бы эмпус — спокойно бы поели.

— Вообще-то я с собой взял, — Кит вытаскивает из-за пазухи слегка мятый пакет и засовывает его обратно. — Но раз не хочешь мне помогать, то еды не получишь.

— Ну и обойдусь.

Он надеется, что Кит забудет про дурацкую куртку, что всё же поделится с ним едой и что обсудит с ним дальнейший маршрут, только Кит упрямее сатиров. Смеряет его взглядом — вызов бросает, засранец — и начинает взбираться вверх по опорам.

— Если свалишься, то я не буду тебя ловить, — подначивает Лэнс, летая рядом.

— Ну и обойдусь.

Что за несносный тип, а.

Кит лезет всё выше, и даже у Лэнса голова от высоты слегка кружится. Его хотя бы держат крылатые кроссовки — Кита держит только собственное упрямство. И ещё немного магии Афродиты, может. Потому что ветер треплет его волосы и полы старой джинсовки, потому что он щурится и сводит брови к переносице, потому что мягкие губы поджаты в тонкую полоску, а на лбу выступила испарина, но он всё равно великолепен. Воплощение грации.  
Грациозно он тянется к новенькой курточке, грациозно едва не срывается вниз, грациозно переваливается через бортик вагончика.

— Выкуси, — говорит он Лэнсу, ухмыляясь, вскидывает вверх руку с зажатой в ней курткой, как знамя, и обессиленно роняет её обратно.

— Поздравляю, — тянет Лэнс, вставая кроссовками на мягкое изголовье и склоняясь над Китом. — Стоило оно того?

— О да.

Кряхтя, Кит поднимается, чтобы плюхнуться на сидение и сменить джинсовку на куртку. Эта — красная. Кожаная, чуть короче джинсовки, с россыпью маленьких клёпок на треугольных лацканах. В карманах обнаруживаются перчатки без пальцев; Лэнс уже не удивляется красному цвету. Киту вообще всё идёт, но красное особенно. Он — стихия, мощная, необузданная. Как сжигающее всё на своём пути пламя. Как любовь.

— Держи, — Кит бросает ему на колени свою джинсовку и неловко трёт нос. — Вечерами холодает, так что…

Он так и не договаривает — даже не шевелится. Смотрит вперёд, восхищённый. Лэнс поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть тоже, и замирает сам.  
Вид завораживает. С этой высоты город как на ладони, крошечный, игрушечный, разделённый синей лентой Делавера. На голубом полотне неба ни единого облачка. Тёплый летний ветер ласкает волосы, тянет за собой бриз Атлантики, смешанный с дорожной пылью, и этот запах почему-то успокаивает. За любованием Лэнс не сразу слышит шелест пакета: это Кит вынимает припасённые вафли.

— Приятного аппетита, что ли, — говорит он, пожимая плечами.

— И тебе, — отвечает Лэнс, надев джинсовку.

Ощущение нереальности никуда не исчезает даже после того, как он уничтожает вкуснейшие вафли. За последние несколько дней Лэнс пережил слишком много, столько, что в голове не укладывалось — зато голова Кита очень хорошо уложилась на его плече. Лэнс не знает, как можно заснуть здесь, так, после всего, но тепло Кита расслабляет. Успокаивает. Правильное, почти родное. Он прижимается щекой к чёрной макушке. Прикрывает глаза, и сон приходит сам собой.

Ему снится Широ. В его сне Широ совсем один. У него почти нет сил, он бредёт еле-еле, опираясь на сырые каменные стены. Вокруг пахнет мёртвой стылостью, безнадёжностью, и глаза Широ блестят в темноте жидким золотом. Он открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то — подкравшаяся темнота съедает звуки, голос тонет в чёрном.  
Лэнс читает по губам.  
 _«Пожалуйста»_.

Он просыпается от вспышек белого. Кит протирает глаза, всматривается в линию горизонта.

— Гроза?

Похоже на то, только вот на потемневшем небе по-прежнему ни облачка. Ещё одна вспышка рвёт полотно надвое, и в этом есть что-то неправильное.

— Слушай, если сейчас начнётся дождь, то нам лучше найти убежище с крышей, — Кит тянет прядку у виска. — Странно, обычно они перед дождём виться начинают.

— Нет, подожди, — встаёт Лэнс. — Тебе не кажется, что?..

Очередная вспышка всё проясняет.  
Действительно молния. Только бьёт она не сверху вниз, а наоборот.  
Они переглядываются, и Лэнсу тяжело произнести вслух — Кит делает это за него:

— Он сын Зевса ведь? — Лэнс кивает. — Значит, туда и идём.

Кит делает шаг из вагончика. Лэнс медлит непозволительную секунду, осознавая, и срывается следом — успевает подхватить Кита почти на середине, и сердце колотится от страха, как сумасшедшее.

Он в его руках — совсем чуточку испуганный и восхитительный. Перекидывает предплечье через шею, вцепляется в джинсовку. Как мило.

— Я тебя спас, кажется, — говорит Лэнс, прочистив горло. В ответ на это Кит закатывает глаза.

— Счёт всё ещё два-один в мою пользу, не обольщайся.

Лэнс и не собирается. Он всего лишь делает, что может.

***

Кит приносит ещё сухих веток, укладывает их друг на друга и выуживает из поясной сумки миниатюрную зажигалку. Ох, точно. Лэнс проводит в лагере почти всё время и иногда забывает, что получить огонь можно и без помощи артефактов.

— Так-то лучше, — говорит Кит, улыбаясь, и на его лице играют красно-жёлтые блики. Он тянет руки к пламени, передёргивает плечами. Лэнсу жаль, что нет возможности укрыть Кита одеялом — вместо этого он пытается согреться у костра сам.

Темнота сжимает их в тиски, сворачивается вокруг коконом, отрезая от внешнего мира, но не приближается к огню. Не видно даже звёзд — густые кроны деревьев скрывают их шелестящими сводами. Ох, Зевс, если бы не этот шелест, Лэнс бы тут с ума сошёл.  
Очень хочется есть. Кит пытается шутить, говорит, что не знает о существовании лесных макдаков и спрашивает, есть ли какой-нибудь древнегреческий аналог. Если и есть, то Лэнс о нём не знает, к сожалению.

Повисает неловкое молчание. В отсветах пламени Кит кажется ещё красивее, даже с этой грустной улыбкой.

— Эй. — Кит вскидывает голову слишком резко. — Задумался о чём-то?

— Всё не могу разобраться с этим внушением. Я думал, что понял, как оно работает, но в лагере в какой-то момент оно будто выключилось. Что бы я ни говорил, толку не было. А тебя из туалета легко увёл. И вот как это вообще.

Лэнс надеется, что света от костра не так много, чтобы Кит заметил его покрасневшие щёки. Если Кит считает, что виновато его внушение, пусть так считает и дальше. Потому что он сам не знает, что это было.

— Хм, странно. — Лэнс откашливается, устраиваясь удобнее. — Может, ему подзарядка нужна?

Он хмурится, прикладывает пальцы к губам, и Лэнс заставляет себя не смотреть.

— У меня есть теория, но мне нужно тебя потрогать. Если станет плохо, то скажи, и я сразу прекращу. Можно?

Лэнс кивает. Кит кладёт ладонь на плечо Лэнса, и дыхание перехватывает.  
Эмоции накатывают сметающей волной, но за столько дней общения он успел привыкнуть. Лэнс держит себя в руках, не говорит ничего из того, что хочется. Смотрит прямо в глаза, и пропасть как никогда близко.

— Как ощущения? — осторожно спрашивает Кит. От лёгкой хрипотцы в голосе кожа покрывается мурашками. — Тебе не стало хуже?

— Нет. Я в порядке.

— Это хорошо.

Он убирает руку и задумчиво смотрит на свою ладонь, пока Лэнс вспоминает, как нужно дышать.

— Чувствую себя гораздо лучше. Тебе точно не стало плохо? Потому что если это типа выкачивания чужой энергии, то ну его нахрен.

— Нет-нет, моя энергия при мне. Обращайся в любое время.

Кит _улыбается_ , и Лэнс прикусывает щёку изнутри.  
Если это побочные эффекты, то ладно — их можно пережить.

— Слушай, а можно я попробую ещё кое-что?

— Очередная теория? — Он кивает. — Валяй.

Прикосновение едва ощущается. Кит тянет его руку на себя, легко надавливает на запястье и прижимает свою ладонь к его.  
У Кита красивые руки. Длинные аккуратные пальцы, мягкие подушечки. Лэнс откровенно пялится на сочетание светлого и смуглого.  
Хочется немного сдвинуть ладонь вправо. Сплести пальцы и не отпускать, пока не взойдёт солнце. Никогда не отпускать, может.  
Он знает, что это ошибка, но всё равно поднимает голову, и теперь пути назад уже нет. Лэнс сорвался в пропасть ещё тогда, когда согласился.

— Как я и думал.

Кит отстраняется слишком резко.

— Ч-что ты думал?

— Через одежду тоже работает, но напрямую через кожу куда лучше. Ну, подзарядка.

Лэнс выдыхает.  
Перед Широ невыносимо стыдно.  
Какой же Лэнс придурок: вместо того, чтобы мчаться на помощь, западает на детей Афродиты.  
Им нужно идти дальше.

Словно услышав его мысли, Кит снова кладёт руку ему на плечо. Мысль обрывается. Взгляд Кита пронизывает, касается души, выворачивает наизнанку. Лэнс заталкивает её назад, сглатывая, и в носу щиплет.

— Идти ночью опасно, ты же понимаешь?

Понимает, только легче от этого не становится. Пока они греются у костра, с Широ происходит _страшное_. Наверняка страшное. Может, Лэнс не доверяет пророчествам, но сны — совсем другое.  
Только Кит прав. Они далеко продвинулись. За их спинами Пенсильвания и Делавер, они в Нью-Джерси приехали, прошли сквозь Милл Крик и Твин Хилл, только следов Широ так и не нашли. Ни единого. Может, молния померещилась им обоим?

— Лес огромный, — говорит Кит, пролистывая карту на телефоне. — Мы тут весь день убьём. Может, сделаешь, ну, эти свои штуки, чтобы узнать направление?

— Не могу, тут давно не ходил никто. Откуда такая красота, кстати?

Кит навряд ли ответит, но любопытство, к сожалению, сильнее здравого смысла. К удивлению Лэнса, Кит отводит взгляд. Щурится, всматриваясь в языки пламени, поддевает выбившуюся ветку ногой и тяжело вздыхает.

— Мама подарила. Кажется.

— Вместе с кинжальчиком?

— Нет, в том кафе.

— Подожди, что?

Нет, уму непостижимо. Пока Лэнс рефлексировал в самом безвкусно оформленном туалете в своей жизни, Кит принимал подарки от самой Афродиты, и, мало того, ничего не рассказал ему после. Ещё и друг, называется.  
Хотел бы Лэнс увидеть её хоть краем глаза. Она богиня любви, всё же. Совершенная. Прекраснейшая. _Дива_.  
Он просит хотя бы описать её, и чем больше Кит говорит, тем быстрее рушится мир Лэнса.

— Что, даже волосы не уложены?

— Не-а. Такая, эм, густая чёлка, и растрёпанное каре, но не совсем оно. О, и ещё хвостик сзади, тонкий совсем.

— Ты точно с Афродитой разговаривал? Может, тебя местная фермерша склеить пыталась? С другой стороны, это объясняет кошмар на твоей голове: оно у вас семейное.

— Иди ты, — Кит пихает его в колено, — будто Гермес писаный красавец с причёской Пирса Броснана из Бондианы.

— Понятия не имею, никогда ни того ни другого не видел.

Взгляд Кита тускнеет. Он не смотрит на Лэнса больше. Подтягивает к себе колени и утыкается в них подбородком.

— Боги всегда… такие? Просто бросают нас? Прости, я не должен, наверное… В смысле, я с ней поговорил хотя бы. Вроде.

Хочется шагнуть в Тартар. Кит сейчас напоминает ему себя год назад.  
Лэнс растягивается на животе и подпирает голову ладонью, чтобы видеть Кита.

— Они странные, но это не значит, что они о нас не заботятся. Они как дальние родственники с другого конца страны — появляются лишь на большие праздники, чтобы привезти подарки и проблемы. Знаешь, такие сумасшедшие тётушки, которые проносятся по дому ураганом, влажно чмокают тебя в щёку, оставляя на ней всю свою помаду, всовывают в руки открытку и уносятся в соседнюю комнату пить разведённый водкой пунш и сплетничать?

Кит говорит, что не знает, но ход мысли уловил. Он хихикает, а это значит, что Лэнс выбрал верное направление.

Они болтают почти всю ночь. Лэнс рассказывает о своих маленьких шалостях в лагере — о тех, за которые его отчитывал лично Мистер К., и о тех, в которых никогда не признаются все причастные. Кит рассказывает ему о своих подработках и о фильмах, которые смотрел. Лэнсу интересно. Он о Бондиане только краем уха слышал, и не знал, что там снимался Пирс Броснан. Пирса Броснана, впрочем, он тоже не знал.  
Дважды приходится ходить за новыми ветками. Лэнс выбирает самые сухие, старается не отходить от костра слишком далеко. Ему жутко. Чувство мерзкое, липкое, тянет запястья и лодыжки. Тут ведь и взлетать толком некуда. Он чувствует себя в ловушке.  
Тем приятнее вернуться обратно. К тёплому огню. К Киту — тоже тёплому. Свернуться у него под боком, следить за тем, как он шевелит ветки в костре и за тем, как вздымаются вверх красные искры.  
Кит создан для красного.

— Всё ещё не могу поверить, — говорит он, тряхнув волосами, — за последние две недели я узнал, что моя мать — греческая богиня, что я могу разговаривать на древнем языке и соблазнять людей по щелчку пальцев, а ещё убил сирену.

— Но не убил эмпус.

— Не всех же подряд убивать. Я такую срань впервые в жизни видел. У вас часто так?

— Да каждый день. То мантикоры когти о полубогов точат, то гарпии человечинкой соблазнятся. Эмпус он пожалел, пфе. Ничего необычного.

— Что же ты сам их не убил, раз «ничего необычного»?

Подловил.  
Он может выкрутиться, отшутиться, перевести разговор, но не хочет делать ничего из этого. С Китом ему хочется быть честным. Даже если после этого Кит будет относиться к нему по-другому.

— Потому что я не такой крутой, как ты мог бы подумать. — Он вжимает голову в плечи. — Я крупных монстров и не видел никогда. Только слышал о них. И эмпусы… В общем, я испугался. Хреновый из меня герой.

— Но ты же привёз меня в лагерь? — Кит удивлённо хлопает ресницами. — И не растерялся, когда на нас напала сирена. Я думаю, ты себя недооцениваешь.

В костре трескает ветка, вспышки красного растворяются в ночи. Кит особенно красивый сейчас. Потому что мыслями он не здесь будто. Улыбается сам себе, вспоминая явно что-то хорошее. И Лэнс позволяет себе чуть больше: двигается ближе, укладывает голову ему на колени. Складывает руки на животе, пытаясь показать, что у него нет дурных намерений, и Кит верит, кажется. Закусывает губу. На сиреневые глаза падает чёлка.

— Я правда так думаю. В смысле, я говорю это не только потому, что хочу тебя поддержать. Поддержать тебя я тоже хочу, только… — Кит страдальчески вздыхает, — как люди вообще это делают. У меня так же точно не получится.

— «Так же» — это как? — Лэнс ведёт плечами, пробуя толкнуть Кита в бедро. — Давай, расскажи дяде Лэнсу о лучшем дне в своей жизни. Я всё по лицу вижу.

Кит фыркает и снова всматривается в пламя, будто может увидеть там подсказку. Его голос совсем тихий, едва слышный из-за шелеста листьев, но Лэнс ловит каждый звук.

— Это было с год назад. К нам притащилась очередная группа волонтёров, и… В общем, там был один парень. Там много парней было, но этот, знаешь. _Особенный_.

Он и правда особенный. Потому что когда Кит говорит о нём, с его губ не сходит мягкая улыбка.  
Кит продолжает говорить о том, что чувствовал. О том, как искрился вокруг воздух, когда он был рядом. О том, что у него раскатистый голос, в хорошем смысле.

— Я не верил во всякие «с первого взгляда» до этого.

— Это круто. Нет, правда круто. — Лэнс сползает с чужих колен, перекатывается на живот, чтобы видеть Кита лучше. — Так вы типа вместе сейчас?

В ответ на это Кит качает головой.

— Он провёл в детском доме две недели, а потом просто исчез. Даже не попрощался. Я пытался его искать, но…

— Блин, чувак.

— Это ничего. — Он натянуто улыбается. — Какая теперь разница. Скоро пройдёт, может.

— Да ладно, неужели твой Аполлон не представился даже?

— Представился, но это не помогло всё равно. — Кит делает глубокий вдох, будто собрался прыгать с высокого трамплина в воду, не зная глубины. — Такаши Широгане.

Если Кит не прыгнул вниз, то это сделало сердце Лэнса.  
Описания казались ему знакомыми, и теперь понятно, почему. Год назад Широ отправлялся в Поиск, и…  
Нет. Таких совпадений не бывает.  
Потому что в их мире с древнегреческой магией такие совпадения называются Судьбой.


	7. Глава шестая. Кит окончательно теряется

Лэнс непривычно тихий. Он не сказал и пары осмысленных предложений за всё то время, что они просидели у костра до утра. Киту уже надоело думать о том, что он неправильно сделал и чем его расстроил.  
Когда Кит осторожно касается плеча, Лэнс вздрагивает.

— Слушай, если есть какая-то проблема…

— Всё нормально, правда.

Он улыбается, но Кит ему не верит. Должно быть что-то.

— Это из-за моей подзарядки? Она всё-таки влияет на тебя?

— Нет. Не совсем. — Лэнс прячет руки в карманы джинсовки, напряжённый и измученный. — Просто вымотался. Нестрашно. Скоро пройдёт. Сказал же, всё нормально.

Кит щурится. Лэнс недоговаривает, но он не собирается давить.

Лес не кончается. Сплошные деревья-деревья-деревья — Кит не знает даже, что конкретно они ищут. Тело этого Широ? Кучу монстров, с которыми тот сражается? Большую штуку, которая устроила погром в его доме? Что они вообще делают без плана.  
Кит поднимает голову к небу. Надеется увидеть очередную неправильную молнию, чтобы понять, в том ли направлении они вообще двигаются, но зелёный застилает куполом. Голубой проглядывает между листвой рваными клоками, и от этого совсем неуютно. Лэнсу будет тяжело взлетать в случае чего.

Неожиданно глаз цепляет белое. Присмотревшись, Кит видит старую постройку, чем-то напоминающую стилизованную под греческий храм закусочную. Может, это от голода.

— А ты говорил, что не бывает древнегреческого фастфуда.

Лэнс останавливается, смотрит на него, будто не понимая, о чём речь. Кит кивает на здание.  
Они подходят ближе. Это и правда никакая не закусочная, и подавно не храм. Некогда белые колонны исписаны граффити, статуи сколоты, разбитые ступени увиты лентами проросшей травы. Ничего похожего на окна даже не наблюдается — только массивная двустворчатая дверь из тёмного металла, разрисованная кучкой подростков.  
Всё это совсем немного жутко и слишком _неестественно_.

Кит касается стен. Прислушивается к себе: вдруг он ещё и память зданий читать умеет. Всё, что он чувствует — тревожность, но это навряд ли из-за полубожественных способностей. Тут любой бы занервничал.

— Стиль отстой, — говорит он, пытаясь соскрести краску с одного из граффити ногтем. — Такой шрифт был в моде в восьмидесятых.

— Ты и в этом разбираешься? — фыркает Лэнс и замирает.

— Что?

— Сюда иди, — говорит он севшим голосом, а затем тянет его на себя за рукав куртки. — Видишь?

Граффити Кит и до этого видел. Из-за дислексии читать их почти невозможно, однако неожиданно он понимает, что ему и не надо.  
Отдельные буквы будто бы светятся, меняются местами, выстраиваясь в послание на древнегреческом:

**«Не спускайтесь сюда, если хотите жить.  
В ином случае — добро пожаловать в лабиринт дядюшки М.»**

— Ты ведь видишь это, да? — спрашивает Лэнс. О да, Кит видит. Он кивает в подтверждение, и Лэнс этому совсем не рад, кажется.

Послание посланием, но теперь Кит замечает кое-что ещё.

— Лэнс, смотри.

Кит опускается на корточки перед колоннами, ведёт пальцами по длинным полосам. Очень похожи на те, что были в доме Широ.  
Штука, которая сделала это, была здесь.

— Его седьмой Поиск, — растерянно говорит Лэнс, бледный, будто призрака увидел.

— А что с ним не так?

— Широ тогда Лабиринт Минотавра прошёл.

— Подожди-подожди. То есть, «дядюшка М.» — это?..

Двери раскрываются с ржавым скрежетом, обрушивают на них поток ветра — стылого и _древнего_. Кит инстинктивно загораживает лицо, чуть подаётся вперёд, чтобы удержаться на ногах.  
Ветер стихает, Кит убирает руки от лица.  
Вход будто чёрной шторой занавешен. За порог не попадает ни один луч света, не видно ни очертаний стен, ни даже пола.  
Прикосновение ничего не приносит. Никакой шторы нет, пальцы мажут по воздуху, куда более холодному, чем здесь, в лесу.  
Да, Киту тревожно, но не страшно. Он может заставить кого угодно сделать что угодно, под рукой есть божественный клинок, а в случае опасности можно сбежать с Лэнсом на его волшебных кроссовках. В конце-концов, они два грёбанных полубога. Что может пойти не так.

Кит делает шаг, переступая порог — подошва встречает каменный пол — и Лэнс хватается за край его куртки.

— Чего?

— С ума сошёл? — Лэнс облизывает растрескавшиеся губы. — Это — хренов Лабиринт хренового Минотавра, понимаешь?

Да наплевать. Кровь в венах кипит, ему хочется убить парочку-другую монстров, и самого Минотавра заодно. Просто потому что. Кто его остановит теперь.

Лэнс, понимает он. Лэнс смотрит на него так, что Кит едва не теряет весь запал. Он таким несчастным выглядит.  
Точно. Они пришли сюда за его другом, Широ. За тем, кого Лэнс по-настоящему любит. Нет у них времени развлекаться сражениями.

— Всё нормально будет, — говорит Кит, улыбаясь. — Если твой Широ тут, то мы его вытащим. Справимся как-нибудь вместе.

Он протягивает Лэнсу ладонь, приглашая. Лэнс дёргает уголками губ, но его руки остаются в карманах.

— Да, справимся. Пути назад всё равно нет.

Его и правда нет. Как только Лэнс переступает порог, двери за ним захлопываются. С глухим треском загораются неоновые лампы мутного розово-сиреневого цвета, приклеенные в стыки между чёрными каменными стенами и полом.

— Тут… современнее, чем я думал, — говорит Кит, чтобы не сойти с ума от разом пропавших звуков.

— Разные эпохи накладывают свои отпечатки, — заученно отчеканивает Лэнс.

— Хотя бы дорогу видно.

Это так, но спокойнее не становится. Здесь нет ничего, кроме тусклого света и запаха сырости. Потолка совсем не видно, и непонятно, есть ли он вообще. Тьма припечатывает к полу, наваливается на плечи. Кит видит, как крылышки на кроссовках Лэнса мелко подрагивают и норовят залезть под штанины джинс, испуганные. Он их понимает.

— Так что, — Кит прочищает горло. — Ты знаешь, куда идти?

— Дай мне минутку.

Лэнс опускается на одно колено, кладёт руку на пол. Его лицо слишком напряжённое, брови изламываются, а губы поджаты в едва видную полоску.  
Кит касается плеча, собирается попросить перестать мучить себя. Он не успевает и слова сказать — Лэнс заваливается назад, приземляется на задницу, и даже с таким освещением видно, как его потряхивает. Прежде, чем начать говорить, он обхватывает себя руками, словно пытается согреться.

— Я не… Я не могу. Ничего не отзывается. Будто я… — Лэнс отводит взгляд. — Будто я _человек_.

Совсем некруто. Кит пытается прислушаться к себе, но и сам не чувствует былого прилива сил. Свет внутри него, который питался любовью Лэнса и отпечатывался на губах, словно выкрутили в минимум.  
Сейчас они всего лишь два парня с древнегреческими игрушками.  
Лучше бы им не встречать Минотавра.  
Кит давит в себе проснувшийся страх, помогая Лэнсу подняться.

— Значит, пройдём его по старинке, — он пробует ободряюще улыбнуться, и не уверен, что выходит. — У тебя не завалялся клубочек или вроде того?

— Только бинты, но их разве что на пару поворотов хватит.

— О, — Кит вспоминает про телефон. — Может, рисовалку на мобильнике запустить?

— Ты когда заряжал его в последний раз?

— Он божественный, — напоминает Кит не без гордости. — Может, его вообще заряжать не надо.

— Божественный смартфон, как же. Разрядится, когда больше всего будет нужен, поверь мне, так они и работают.

Кит не собирается слушать лекции про телефон от человека, который костёр без артефакта развести не может.

— Думай что хочешь. Он красивый. И в нём наверняка куча крутых штук, я не смотрел ещё просто.

— Какие, например? Божественный инстаграм? Или, не знаю, божественный навигатор?

— Божественный навигатор Ай-Риадна к вашим услугам. Куда желаете?

Лэнс и Кит переглядываются, удивляясь женскому голосу. Телефон в руках Кита светится белым; на экране привлекательная девушка в длинной светло-розовой тоге накручивает на палец чёрный локон.

— Аэм. — Кит пожимает плечами. — Отведи нас к Широ?

— Строю маршрут, — сообщает девушка и умилительно хмурит брови. Спустя пару секунд она подпрыгивает на месте. — Маршрут построен! Через двенадцать шагов поверните налево.

Настолько драматичную паузу оценил бы даже глава театрального кружка, в который однажды пытались затащить Кита.

Телефон выхватывают из рук — Кит не спорит. У Лэнса куда больше опыта с артефактами (если эту штуку можно считать артефактом), да и с дорогами у него лучше на генетическом уровне. Остаётся только идти следом и стараться не отставать. У Лэнса отвратительно длинные ноги, один его шаг вмещает полтора шага Кита. Он торопится, и его сложно винить. На кону жизнь его друга, как-никак. Кит бы тоже спешил, будь он в похожей ситуации.  
Хочется надеяться, что с Такаши всё сейчас в порядке.

— Через двадцать шагов поверните направо, продолжайте движение по прямой до ближайшего перекрёстка.

Слишком просто. На дворе далеко не древнегреческая эпоха, технологии шагнули далеко вперёд, но разве не всему должен быть предел? Не верится, что по лабиринту из мифов можно пройти вот так, с навигатором, без всяких неприятностей.

Лэнс замирает и вытягивает руку в сторону — Кит едва успевает притормозить.  
Ох, отлично. Перед ними провал примерно в метр длиной, в этой черноте совсем незаметный.

— Теперь два-два, полагаю? — Смех Лэнса выходит слишком нервным.

Кит закатывает глаза, а Лэнс перепрыгивает на другую сторону. Когда он приземляется, звука почти не слышно. Может, это всего лишь паранойя, но Киту кажется, что лабиринт поглощает всё вокруг. Темнота давит, слабый свет у самых ног делает только хуже. Излишняя простота одновременно притупляет внимание и заставляет нервничать, ожидать подвоха. Не удаётся сосредоточиться ни на чём конкретном, Кит больше не знает, что ему делать. Хочется бежать как можно быстрее, хочется идти на цыпочках, задержав дыхание, хочется подраться хоть с кем-нибудь и ему так _страшно_.  
Нужно выдохнуть. Нужно идти дальше.

Они не делают и шага. У Кита намётан глаз на блестящее, но он не знает, как успевает прижать Лэнса к себе и отскочить в сторону. Мимо них проносится чёрная полированная Делориан и, не думая менять маршрут или тормозить, врезается в стену.  
Ни рёва мотора, ни скрежета металла, ни взрыва при столкновении. Может, это всего лишь галлюцинация?  
Вдвоём они подходят ближе, Кит касается уцелевшего куска крыши — _горячий_. Когда-то прекрасная Делориан теперь всего лишь груда железа. Промедли он секунду, и от них обоих осталась бы похожая груда мяса.  
По спине стекает холодный пот.  
_Здесь и правда можно умереть._

— Три-два, полагаю? — Кит пробует улыбнуться, пытается скрыть охватившую его панику.

— И после этого ты ещё мне что-то предъявляешь?

Лэнс фыркает. Кит видит, что ему тоже страшно. Страшно, но он не собирается отступать.  
Такая преданность достойна восхищения. Этот Широ много для него значит.  
Киту не терпится с ним познакомиться.

— Остерегайтесь ловушек, — между делом сообщает девушка с экрана, хлопая ресничками.

— Спасибо, милая, это было очень вовремя.

— Ай-Риадна всегда к вашим услугам!

— Она не понимает сарказм, верно?

Делориан исчезает, будто бы её и не было. Кит машет рукой, но там, где была горячая крыша, теперь только то же, что и во всем лабиринте вокруг — чёрная пустота.

***

Кит не имеет ни малейшего понятия, сколько они уже петляют по лабиринту. Начинает казаться, что Ай-Риадна и сама не знает, куда ведёт их: она меняет направление на ходу, несколько раз подряд исправляет себя в количестве шагов и всё чаще хмурит очерченные брови. Лэнс говорит, что это нормально, мол, Широ рассказывал, что лабиринт постоянно перестраивается. Легче от этого не становится.

На них выпрыгивают брёвна, закованные в массивные цепи, падают самые настоящие паровые машины и прокатываются блестящие диско-шары — Кит чувствует себя Индианой Джонсом под ЛСД; для полноты картины не хватает только инопланетян с хрустальными черепами.  
Честно, ему было бы гораздо спокойнее, болтай Лэнс, как обычно, но он непривычно серьёзен. Кит пытался его разговорить, спрашивая о Широ — не помогло. Он только помрачнел сильнее прежнего. Ну и Аид с ним. Ему надоело угадывать причины перепадов чужого настроения.

Тишину разрывает вскрик где-то совсем рядом — Кит тут же стискивает пальцы на рукоятке клинка. Следом — скрежет, будто кто-то ведёт острым мечом по холодной поверхности стен. Кит вспоминает полосы в доме Широ, а Лэнс бледнеет. Он хватает Кита за руку и утаскивает за ближайший поворот, хотя Ай-Риадна говорит им продолжать движение вперёд.

— Лэнс, какого?..

— Послушай меня.

Что бы он ни хотел рассказать, сейчас не самое лучшее время. Им нужно сражаться или бежать, но никак не объясняться, только глаза Лэнса распахнуты в ужасе, и, ладно, Кит готов его выслушать.

— …мне нужно было сказать раньше, но я не знал, как. Я понимаю, как это выглядит, но мне нужна твоя помощь, и…

— Боже, Лэнс, ты можешь говорить нормально?

Не может: ровно между ними с размаху опускается меч, и Лэнс едва успевает вытолкнуть Кита из-под лезвия.  
Кит ударяется спиной и затылком об стену. Поднимает голову, чтобы увидеть противника, и его сердце останавливается.  
Пусть он выглядит чуть старше, пусть у него длинные спутанные волосы, пусть в них седая прядь, пусть переносицу рассекает шрам, но это тот, кто снился ему весь последний год.  
Такаши.

С языка не слетает ни звука, Кит попросту забывает, как говорить и дышать. Что Такаши делает здесь, что с ним случилось, может, это очередная проделка Лабиринта?..

— Вы достигли точки назначения. Приятного дня!

Такаши рычит, рубит мечом снова — Кита спасают инстинкты, но бок всё равно кровоточит. Он не чувствует боли — физической, по крайней мере — и происходящее не желает укладываться в голове.

— Широ!

Такаши оборачивается на голос Лэнса, вскидывает голову, щурит глаза, залитые золотом. Делает шаг в его сторону, волочит меч по полу, оставляя длинные царапины, и делает очередной взмах. Только сейчас Кит понимает, что никакого меча нет. Фиолетово-красное железо сковывает кисть от самых пальцев, тянется вверх, заканчиваясь чуть выше локтя въевшимися под кожу металлическими венами.

Лэнс ловко подныривает под лезвием — снова хватает Кита за руку и бросается вперёд без всяких навигаторов. Они так долго пытались его найти, а теперь убегают. Убегают от…

Кит хотел бы спросить. Рассказать ему о том, как Широ похож на Такаши. Пошутить о братьях-близнецах или совпадениях. Но он смотрит на Лэнса и понимает, что никаких совпадений нет.

— Ты знал.

Он не хотел, но это звучит, как проклятие. Лэнс разжимает пальцы и отводит взгляд.

— Ты. Знал.

— Понял только после твоего рассказа, — пытается оправдаться Лэнс, но Киту плевать.

— Ты знал и не сказал мне.

— Я подумал, что ты тогда не сможешь!..

От Кита отшатываются, как от прокажённого. Ещё ни разу Лэнс не выглядел напуганным _настолько_.  
Скрежет лезвия совсем рядом. В этот раз Кит воочию видит, как перестраивается лабиринт — выросшая из ниоткуда стена отрезает их от Такаши. От Широ. Неважно.

Лэнс скулит, сползает по стене на пол, и в его глазах пустота.

— Лэнс?

— Пророчество.

Его голос — приговор. Кит всё ещё не понимает.

— «Пророчество»?

— _Рождённый любовью, но выросший без, прольёт кровь дитя, приручившего гром._ Это о тебе, Кит. А Широ, в смысле, Такаши, он…

— Нет.

Кит не причинил бы Такаши боль, ни за что. Нет. Нет, нет и нет.  
Лэнс же сам говорил, что пророчества — полная хрень, а теперь решил им следовать? Сейчас, когда на кону!..

— Подожди, — цепляется Лэнс за красную куртку, — должен быть выход, должен, надо просто подумать.

— Я не стану его убивать!

Ярость застилает глаза, Кит не помнит, как выхватывает кинжал и приставляет его к горлу Лэнса.  
Он не навредит Такаши. Но о Лэнсе речи не было.  
Секундная вспышка исчезает, но божественный металл продолжает касаться смуглой кожи. Киту нужно всего лишь надавить посильнее и отвести руку в сторону.  
Неправильно. Лэнс — друг. Они оба сейчас нужны Такаши. Важен только он. С Лэнсом Кит разберётся позже, и уж точно не так.

Кит опускает руку; на шее Лэнса остаётся тонкая царапина. Тот провожает клинок взглядом, и в синих глазах появляются искры.

— Я понял, — говорит Лэнс, неожиданно весело, — никто никого не убьёт! Кажется, у меня есть план.

На самом деле идея неплоха, не считая деталей. Пока они разговаривают, Лабиринт перестраивается дважды, и рычание Такаши-Широ слышно прямо из-за стены.

— Длины лезвия не хватит, — говорит Кит, прикидывая, — нам придётся обездвижить его, или, не знаю даже.

Лэнс цокает языком, ходит туда-сюда вдоль новой стены. Кит вертит в пальцах клинок, а когда поднимает голову, то ловит пристальный взгляд.

— Что?

— Кажется, я знаю, что делать. Если не прокатит — ударишь меня позже.

Кит не успевает уточнить, потому что Лэнс подносит его запястье к губам. Тепло губ просачивается под кожу, впитывается в кровь, перетекает от одной руки к другой и собирается на кончиках пальцев. Нужно чуть-чуть сосредоточиться — кинжал вспыхивает алым пламенем. Он вытягивается в ширину и длину, но не становится ни на грамм тяжелее. Рукоять всё ещё оплетена розами, на лезвии выгравировано «Эрастис».

Лэнс отстраняется. Смотрит на обновлённый кинжал и впервые за день улыбается.

Ух ты.

— Готов? — спрашивает он, и Кит кивает, хотя к такому невозможно подготовиться.

Успокоиться.  
Выдохнуть.  
Не думать о Такаши.  
Не думать.  
Не ду…

Стена опускается в один момент. Такаши бросается вперёд; Кит чудом успевает спрятаться за углом. Лэнс машет руками, зовёт его по имени, которое Кит не знает — _Широ_ — и уводит за собой подальше, оставляя Киту место для манёвра.

— Ты… не должен… быть здесь.

Голос Широ — _Такаши, боже_ — как удар под дых. Кит видит его со спины, выжидает удачный момент, и ему больно даже смотреть на все эти шрамы. Лэнса едва видно за массивными плечами Такаши — тот держится молодцом, но его выдают глаза.  
Он _страдает_.

— Где же ещё мне быть, — говоря это, Лэнс улыбается. — Мы же друзья, верно?

— Уходи.

Взмах рукой-мечом заставляет Лэнса отшатнуться. Кит уговаривает себя не шевелиться, не выдать своё присутствие раньше времени. У них всего один шанс.

— Одному скучно, знаешь. Пошли вместе, м? Посидим у костра, как в старые-добрые. Пидж будет умничать, а Ханк принесёт маршмеллоу.

— Я… не могу.

За рычанием следует очередной удар, от которого Лэнс снова уворачивается.

— Почему?

Он ведёт себя так, будто ничего не произошло. Будто они просто мило беседуют, случайно встретившись в уютном сквере, будто один не пытается убить другого в жутком лабиринте из мифов. В этом весь Лэнс.

— Посмотри на меня.

Кит не может видеть лицо Такаши, но он видит лицо Лэнса. На мгновение ему хочется вернуться на два дня назад, не заходить в чёртову оружейную, остаться там, на чердаке домика Гермеса — лишь бы всё стало, как прежде, лишь бы Лэнс не выглядел так, словно хоронит близкого человека.

— Пожалуйста, — просит Такаши, и от того, как надламывается его голос, у Кита всё внутри переворачивается. — Убей меня.

— Я не смогу, ты же знаешь.

— Пожалуйста. Пока я…

— Широ, нет.

— Пожалуйста.

— Кит, клянусь Стиксом, если ты сейчас же не…

Такаши чуть поворачивает корпус, и это тот самый момент. В глазах стоят слёзы, но Киту не нужно видеть — он _чувствует_.  
Очередной замах останавливается, не достигнув высшей точки. Эрастис режет, будто не встречает сопротивления мышц и кости.

Отрезанная конечность с глухим стуком падает на пол. Её свет мерцает, пока не гаснет совсем. Лезвие втягивается, застывает в своей исходной форме, становясь похожим на обычную металлическую руку.  
Свет гаснет и в глазах Такаши, возвращая им прежний серый цвет.

Он почти не стоит на ногах — заваливается назад, и Лэнс одновременно с Китом подхватывают его у спины, помогая сесть на пол. Лэнс тут же лезет за бинтами, пытается открыть пачку дрожащими пальцами, а Кит осторожно убирает пряди с лица Такаши.  
Так странно. Кит не верил, что встретится с ним снова.  
Столько чувств. Он не знает, что с ними делать.

Такаши открывает глаза. Переводит взгляд с Кита на Лэнса, и его губы растягиваются в улыбке.

— Вы нашли меня.

Лэнс напоминает об амброзии, и Кит вытаскивает батончик. Пальцы дрожат и едва слушаются; пока он возится, Лэнс успевает худо-бедно перебинтовать то, что осталось от руки. Клинок Кита горел пламенем и прижёг кожу — крови почти нет, но выглядит скверно. Ему так жаль.

— Спасибо, — говорит Такаши, проводя по щеке Кита здоровой рукой. О, нет, кажется, к лицу приливает краска. Вместо ответа Кит вкладывает в его рот кусочек амброзии и отводит взгляд.

— Прости, это всё, что я могу, — наконец, подаёт голос Лэнс, и поднимается на ноги. — В лагере обязательно что-нибудь придумают, так что…

— Ты молодец. — Такаши улыбается. — Но тебе всё же стоило меня убить. Всё равно я не переживу взбучки от Мистера К.

— Да ладно тебе! — Лэнс хихикает, и Кит видит в его глазах слёзы радости. — Вернём ему эту штуку, и…

— Не трожь!

Такаши чуть не падает вперёд — Кит успевает придержать его.

— Не трожь, — повторяет он, отдышавшись, — это перчатка Ареса. Она подчиняет любого, кто её коснётся. К сожалению, выяснил я это только на личном опыте.

Лэнс снимает джинсовку, укрывает ей перчатку и завязывает узлом, показывая, что не будет касаться её напрямую. Такаши успокаивается и расслабляется в руках Кита.  
Нужно помочь ему подняться, убрать в карман остатки амброзии. Из-за освещения определить сложно, но, кажется, цвет лица Такаши стал более естественным.

— Давай, вот так.

Кит отстраняется, растерянный, и инициативу перехватывает Лэнс. Подныривает под здоровую руку Такаши, заставляет опереться на себя. Ай-Рианда любезно подсказывает путь до ближайшего выхода; Такаши, видимо, ещё находящийся в полузабытье, благодарит «очаровательную леди», и через плечо Лэнса Кит видит, как цифровая девушка смущённо накручивает локон на палец. Прекрасно.

Он подошёл бы ближе. Такаши наверняка тяжёлый, Лэнсу наверняка не помешала бы помощь. И он помог бы, честно, но Кит смотрит на обрубок вместо руки и чувствует себя чудовищем.

Может, был другой способ — тот, в котором конечности Такаши остались бы при нём. Наверняка был.  
Они должны были придумать что-то получше и послать к чертям всякие пророчества, или куда в таких случаях полубоги их шлют. Всё не должно было закончиться _так_.

Лэнс продолжает болтать. Кит держится чуть позади, замедляет шаг, думая, мог ли поступить иначе.  
Когда он, наконец, отрывает взгляд от пола, то не видит перед собой никого.

— Лэнс? Такаши?

Звуки вязнут в стенах, стылый холод пробирается под кожу. Кит пробует кричать громче, но даже сам себя не слышит. Никого нет ни за следующим поворотом, ни за другим, ни за третьим.  
Он обхватывает себя руками.  
Впервые за долгое время Кит остаётся совершенно один.


	8. Глава седьмая. Лэнс находит не то, что искал

Лэнс чувствует себя отвратительно счастливым. От Широ дурно пахнет, его изодранную в клочья одежду не надели бы даже бездомные, его волосы — кошмар любого парикмахера, но всё это неважно. Он _живой_. И с ним всё будет в порядке.

— Ещё я стал старостой, — Лэнс поудобнее перехватывает артефакт и Широ.

— Я в тебе не сомневался.

Наверное, он не должен радоваться словам Широ так сильно. Если честно, Лэнс не был особо горделивым, но он продолжает хвастаться и не может остановиться. Ай-Риадна звонко сообщает, что от выхода их отделяют пятнадцать шагов — можно даже увидеть очертания двери. Слава богам. Широ на самом деле достаточно тяжёлый

— А ещё это я привёл Кита в Лагерь. Выследил его Коран, конечно, но я вёл машину и летал на кроссовках отца. Видел бы ты, как мы драпали от сирены — было весело. Да, Кит? Кит?

Лэнс оборачивается и видит пустой коридор.  
Всю браваду сметает волной страха. Он почти роняет артефакт; мысли мечутся, и тяжело поймать даже одну.  
Это у него есть Ай-Риадна, а у Кита нет ничего, кроме Эрастиса — навряд ли в него вшит навигатор.

— Кит!

Ответом служит тишина.  
Нужно вернуться за ним сейчас же, но в его руках Широ, раненный и измученный. Тащиться вместе с ним обратно может быть опасно для всех них: в этот раз им не попалось ни одной серьёзной ловушки, только навряд ли так повезёт снова.

Широ или Кит.

— Лэнс, — он вздрагивает от мягкого тона, — я в порядке. Оставь меня у входа и иди за ним.

— Но!..

— Я не прощу себе, если потеряю его второй раз.

Лэнс захлопывает рот. Точно.  
У них тоже есть история.

Двери распахиваются, как только они с Широ подходят ближе. Приходится уложить его на пол: Широ приваливается спиной к косяку, щурится от солнечного света и вдыхает полной грудью. Сколько же он провёл здесь, во тьме. Лэнс хотел бы остаться рядом. Смотреть, как закатные лучи падают на его лицо, на тёплую улыбку. Он так скучал.

— Да куда я уйду, — говорит Широ, будто прочтя мысли.

— Я мигом.

Ай-Риадна подсказывает местоположение Кита, и Лэнс бежит изо всех сил. Несколько раз он едва не налетает на копья, трижды чуть не проваливается в пропасть — плевать. Если он не поторопится, то Кит…  
Лэнс не хочет думать об этом. Как не хочет думать о том, что делать теперь, когда Широ в безопасности и в относительном порядке. Всё это может подождать.  
Кит не может.

Звонкий голос Ай-Риадны раздражает, она говорит слишком быстро, но всё равно не успевает проговаривать меняющееся количество шагов. Хочется заставить её заткнуться или хотя бы выключить звук, только разбираться с этим нет времени.

Кит вываливается на него сам, похожий на привидение: бледный, с впалыми глазами, заострёнными скулами, его губы — растрескавшаяся пустыня. Лэнс ожидает взбучки. Может, Кит его ударит или хотя бы выскажет то, что о нём думает — Лэнс и сам готов предложить кучу оскорблений себя, о, он профи в самобичевании.  
Вместо этого Кит стискивает его в объятьях. Утыкается носом во впадинку над ключицей, _какой же он холодный_ , дрожит, и едва тёплое дыхание зажигает что-то под кожей.

Это странно, ладно. Странно, но настолько приятно, что Лэнс не может удержаться. Осторожно кладёт ладонь на лопатки, боясь спугнуть, касается мягких волос. Причёска Кита ужасна, но нельзя отрицать, что ему идёт.

— Где ты был так долго?

У него очень хриплый голос, Кит говорит почти шёпотом. Лэнса в прямом смысле встряхивает, и он уверен, что это не вина крови Афродиты.

— Долго? Мы шли не больше двадцати минут, сюда я прибежал вдвое быстрее. Я, может, полубог, но точно не Флэш.

— Н-неправда, — Кит стучит зубами от холода, жмётся теснее. — Я тут несколько часов б-брожу.

— Чего? Это не…

Подсознательное волнение о времени имело под собой веские основания — теперь Лэнс вспоминает.

Из седьмого Поиска Широ вернулся заметно подтянувшимся. Он и до этого был очень даже ничего, во всех смыслах, однако Лэнс не мог отделаться от ощущения, что Широ стал _старше_. Глупость, казалось бы. Глупость, но он всё равно спросил.  
Чёрные брови сдвинулись к переносице, между ними пролегла морщинка. Широ всего семнадцать тогда было, какие к Аиду морщины.

— Может, ты и прав, — сказал Широ, не отрывая взгляд от своих рук. — Лабиринт, он… _другой_. И время там течёт иначе. Мне так кажется. Сколько меня не было?

— Восемьдесят четыре дня, — Лэнсу тогда хотелось прикусить себе язык. Спалиться так глупо ещё нужно было постараться. Но Широ не заметил, кажется. И ничего не ответил, только помрачнел ещё больше.

Теперь мрачнеет и сам Лэнс.

— Прости, — шепчет он, гладя волосы Кита, — Прости-прости-прости, я должен был заметить раньше.

Кит цепляется за него так, будто Лэнс последнее, что удерживает его в этом мире. _Кит_. Тот, кто не подпускал к себе никого на расстояние вытянутой руки. Тот, кто неплохо справлялся с мечом и укладывал на лопатки в рукопашной полубогов вдвое больше себя, сейчас кажется таким уязвимым и хрупким. Это сбивает с толку, это заставляет Лэнса чувствовать себя кем-то, кем он не является.  
Он думает о том, что у Кита наверняка мягкие губы.

Чувств внутри Лэнса становится слишком много. Знакомое ощущение: Кит снова выкачивает из него силы, или что он там обычно делает. Если это помогает, то Лэнсу всё равно.  
Дыхание Кита выравнивается. Он больше не жмётся так сильно — даже жаль. Его лицо приобретает краски, и Кит больше не похож на привидение. Хотя с какой стороны посмотреть. Он слишком красивый. Лэнс не удивился бы, если бы Кит оказался чем-то потусторонним.

— Где Такаши?

Вина, подкормленная магией Кита, вгрызается в сердце.

— Ждёт нас у выхода. Ты как, идти можешь?

— Конечно могу, — теперь Лэнс узнаёт старого доброго (или не очень) Кита. — Скорее. Мы нужны ему. Только, Лэнс.

— М?

— Не отходи от меня далеко, ладно? Я не… не хочу… _ещё раз_.

Лэнс сглатывает.

— Тогда, если ты не против?

Кит берёт предложенную руку без раздумий. Сжимает её так крепко, что Лэнс почти охает.

Им стоит поторопиться.

В этот раз он идёт чуть медленнее. Кит с ним, но ловушки продолжают появляться. У него нет права на ошибку. В одной руке Лэнса — навигатор, в другой — едва тёплая ладонь. Где-то впереди ждёт Широ. Он не может умереть здесь и сейчас, оставив двух дорогих ему людей на волю случая.  
К чёрту пророчества. Свою судьбу Лэнс решит сам. А если не получится, то хотя бы спутает карты этой стерве.

За всю дорогу Кит не произносит больше ни слова. Лишь держится за руку Лэнса, но это и к лучшему. Чувства собираются на языке глупыми признаниями, которые никому из них не нужны. Чем дольше он касается, тем сложнее держать рот на замке.

— Поверните налево и продолжайте движение по прямой, — подаёт голос Ай-Риадна, и Лэнс искренне ей благодарен. Атмосфера всё ещё мрачная, смешанные эмоции всё ещё давят на грудь изнутри, но становится немного легче. Лэнс знает, что это ненадолго.

Свет от дверей режет глаза. Приходится прищуриться, чтобы разглядеть Широ.  
Кит отпускает руку сразу же. Уносится, забирая с собой если не душу Лэнса, то её часть. Почти проезжает на коленях, как Майкл Джексон в своих клипах, трогает лицо Широ, спрашивает, всё ли в порядке. Широ кладёт свою ладонь поверх руки Кита, улыбается ему.  
Солнце клонится к закату. Кит и Широ смотрят друг другу в глаза, за их плечами — рыжее небо, и они оба идеальные. Самое прекрасное, что Лэнс когда-либо видел.  
На мгновение ему хочется развернуться и уйти вглубь лабиринта, чтобы не мешать им.

— …Лэнс?

— Что? — Он совсем упустил момент, когда Кит помог Широ подняться на ноги.

— Уходим отсюда.

Лэнс делает шаг вперёд, переступая порог, и земля под ним начинает дрожать и пружинить.

— Скорее!

Широ тяжело передвигает ногами; Кит пытается его вести. Не раздумывая, Лэнс взлетает, надеется подхватить обоих и улететь прочь.  
И всё же Широ не Коран.  
Героическая попытка поднять их в воздух оканчивается тем, что они втроём кубарем катятся со склона.

Крылья на кроссовках тянут ноги вверх, но Лэнс не может толком пошевелиться, придавленный Широ и Китом.

— Широ?!

— Я в порядке, — хрипит он, неловко пытаясь приподняться на одной руке. Кит выпутывается быстрее, встаёт сам и помогает Широ. Тот благодарно кивает, и с губ их обоих не сходит улыбка. Лэнс отводит взгляд, не в силах смотреть.

Встать на ноги стоит усилий, но даже так Лэнс начинает чувствовать себя лучше. По венам растекается привычное тепло, стопы немного покалывает. Кроссовки наконец поднимают его: наверное, они тоже рады выбраться из Лабиринта.  
Лэнс всматривается сквозь листву, пытаясь разглядеть сколотые колонны и дурацкие граффити — запомнить это как следует, чтобы в следующий раз бежать, как только увидит что-то похожее. Ничего. Будто бы чёрные коридоры и смертельные ловушки были всего лишь плодом его воображения. Там, откуда они упали, нет даже обломка кирпича — только гладкий зелёный холм без единого кустика.  
Холм? Это странно; Твин Хилл, хоть и называется так, стоит на самой что ни на есть равнине.  
Лэнс поднимает взгляд выше и застывает на месте.

— В чём дело? — спрашивает Кит.

— Вот теперь это _тот самый_ Голливуд.

Сомнений быть не может. Эти огромные белые буквы сложно перепутать с чем-то ещё.  
Они в грёбанном Лос-Анжелесе. На другом конце страны.

— Входы и выходы разбросаны по всему континенту, — Широ откашливается, немного заваливается вперёд, только Кит крепко держит его у талии и не позволяет упасть. — Мы могли выйти в Мексике или Канаде, так что всё не так плохо.

— Он искривляет не только время, но и пространство? — ответом Лэнсу служит кивок.

Тридцать минут для него равнялись нескольким часам для Кита. Если Широ оказался в Лабиринте после того, как ушёл из лагеря, то…  
Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Страшно даже представлять, сколько Широ провёл во тьме, под контролем артефакта. Это могло продолжаться _годы_.  
Ему хочется узнать, что случилось. Как Широ оказался там, когда именно нашёл перчатку, что чувствовал всё это время. Лэнсу так жаль, что он не спохватился раньше.

— В любом случае, сначала нам стоит отдохнуть, — говорит Широ, и Лэнс не собирается спорить. Они все устали, расспросы могут подождать. По-хорошему им не мешало бы поесть и принять душ, но если с первым ещё можно справиться, то со вторым придётся повременить. — Разобьём лагерь.

Он пытается наклониться, чтобы поднять сухую ветку, и Лэнс тут же спускается, чтобы остановить его. Кит придерживает Широ с другой стороны.

— Даже не вздумай. Мы… — Кит замолкает, встретившись с Лэнсом взглядом. — Справимся.

— У меня больше нет руки, но это не значит, что я бесполезен.

— Я этого не говорил. Нас двоих хватит. Тебе стоит набраться сил.

Широ один из самых упёртых полубогов, которых Лэнс знает — хуже него разве что Кит. Он почти уверен, что без внушения тут не обойтись.  
Кит удивляет его в очередной раз.

— Пожалуйста.

Это никакая не магия, Лэнс бы почувствовал. Это не магия, но Широ прикрывает глаза. Позволяет усадить себя на землю, прислоняется спиной к дереву, и его рука задерживается на талии Кита чуть дольше, чем следовало бы.  
Это не магия, только Кит разве что не светится.  
Когда он оборачивается к Лэнсу, сияние гаснет.

— Идём.

В голосе Кита нет тепла. Оно только для Широ, и было бы глупым ожидать чего-то другого.  
Лэнс оставляет завёрнутый артефакт в траве, торопится, догоняя Кита. Тот уже успел скрыться между деревьями — если бы не красная куртка, то Лэнс и не заметил бы.  
Как не заметил в Лабиринте.

— Эй, — говорит он, когда Кит наконец останавливается, — ты же сам просил меня не отходить далеко, помнишь?

Даже не касаясь, Лэнс чувствует, как каменеют плечи Кита. Он не отвечает. Собирает всё, что можно поджечь, игнорируя само присутствие Лэнса. Не удостаивает его и взгляда, и от этого больно.  
Будто это снова первый день в лагере, будто Кит закрылся от всего мира и хочет сбежать. Он рядом, может, но душой там, на чердаке домика Гермеса, совсем один, пока остальные веселятся у костра.  
Они через столько прошли вместе, стали друзьями — даже жизни друг другу спасали — и всё это перестало иметь значение.

Кит не отвечает, сколько бы раз Лэнс его ни звал по имени. Сказанное в воздух «прости» заставляет его ненадолго замереть, и только.

— Ладно, что ещё я должен сделать? — спрашивает Лэнс, сдавшись.

Его прижигают холодным пламенем. Уголки губ Кита опущены вниз, лицо — непроницаемая маска, застывшая в нечитаемом выражении. Эмоции выдают глаза. Лэнс видит в них _разочарование_. Снова.  
Он в очередной раз подвёл Кита, и это навряд ли можно исправить.

Перехватив охапку веток поудобнее, Кит почти проходит мимо — задерживается на долгую секунду, чтобы бросить поверх его добычи зажигалку. Приходится наспех подобрать, что есть, и бежать за ним. Потерять друг друга ещё и здесь было бы слишком.

Лэнс собирал только то, что может сгодиться для костра. Кит же помимо этого умудряется соорудить подобие лежанки: собирает под гибким деревом листья и траву, делая из них своеобразный матрас, тянет вниз тонкие ветки, и теперь это похоже на очень дырявую крышу.

— Пойдём, там будет удобнее, — говорит Кит, помогая Широ перебраться на лежанку.

— Тебе не нужно было…

— Просто чтобы я был спокоен.

Широ вздыхает, пряча улыбку. Лэнс всё равно замечает. Зажигалка наконец-то поддаётся, и он едва не подпаливает пальцы.

— Позволишь?

Лэнс наивно полагает, что эта фраза Кита адресована ему. Вскидывает голову, собираясь заявить о намерении победить зажигалку, но Кит говорит не с ним.  
Он смотрит на Широ, как на бога. Его рука занесена; Кит не касается без разрешения. Когда Широ кивает, тот утыкается лбом в раненое плечо. Дотрагивается пальцами до открытой ладони, тихо говорит «Прости».  
Широ сжимает его руку, и у Лэнса щемит сердце.

Будто вода, Кит стекает к нему на колени, сворачивается под боком, уложив голову на бедро. Широ вдыхает полной грудью, нисколько не смущённый. Словно это для него естественно, словно Кит лежит так каждый день. Сильные мозолистые пальцы зарываются в чёрные волосы, Лэнс почти может чувствовать, с какой нежностью Широ гладит Кита.

— Пусть поспит, — шёпот Широ заставляет прийти в себя. — Ты говорил про лагерь. Его уже признали?

— Кита? — Лэнсу нужно время, чтобы сообразить. — Да. Афродита.

— Вот как. Мне стоило догадаться сразу.

Лэнс ворошит ветки, только чтобы не смотреть на этих двоих.

У него не было шансов с самого начала, он ни на что не рассчитывал, в общем-то: Широ всегда был таким недосягаемым, несбыточной мечтой, совершенством. Лэнсу хотелось быть похожим, и только. Он убеждает себя в этом не первый год, игнорируя влечение.

— Слушай, Лэнс, — он слушает всё, что Широ скажет, даже если ему не хочется, — не знаю, что между вами произошло, но Кит — хороший парень, правда.

На лице Кита красно-жёлтые отсветы костра, в волосах застрял угловатый зелёный лист — Широ смахивает его лёгким движением.  
Кит красивый. Восхитительно красивый даже тогда, когда глаза, в которых можно увидеть космос, прикрыты. Сам того не желая, Лэнс вспоминает их последнее утро у костра. Когда Кит был так близко, когда касался ладонью ладони. Как бешено колотилось сердце и как сильно хотелось поцеловать губы напротив. Он будет вспоминать это до конца жизни, наверное.

Лэнс заставляет себя поднять голову, заставляет себя посмотреть Широ в глаза, заставляет себя улыбнуться.

— Я знаю.

Широ спрашивает о лагере, и Лэнс рассказывает. Ему есть, о чём, за этот год столько всего произошло, но всё, что он говорит, так или иначе касается Кита. Помощь Корану, последний захват флага, Признание Афродиты и всё, что было после. Без подробностей, конечно. За них перед Широ почему-то стыдно.

— Признание Афродиты, — Широ снова проводит ладонью по волосам Кита. — Жаль, что не видел. Наверное, было… эффектно.

Чувство вины душит, царапает горло, и Лэнс едва может говорить.

— Было.

— Ты точно в порядке? Может, всё же поспишь? Думаю, нам с тобой стоит взять пример с Кита.

Сам Кит, словно услышав обращение, поднимается, и его лицо почему-то хмурое.

— Я не сплю. Лэнс, можно тебя на минуту?

Тот кивает, растерянный, однако Кит всё равно поднимает его за ворот футболки, будто Лэнс возражал, и тащит его подальше.  
Всю дорогу Лэнсу кажется, что Кит собрался его убить. Если так, то он даже сопротивляться не будет: Широ в безопасности, и уж кто-кто, а Кит о нём позаботится. Лэнс тут больше не нужен.

Останавливается Кит неожиданно, и Лэнс чуть не врезается носом ему в затылок. Ворот больше не держат, но Кит продолжает стоять спиной.

— Сначала мне хотелось тебе врезать, — наконец начинает он, так и не обернувшись, — и до сих пор хочется. За то, что ты не сказал мне про Така… про Широ.

— Прости. Но ты знаешь, что у меня были причины.

— Знаю, и только поэтому твоё лицо ещё целое.

Кит ерошит волосы, и Лэнс рискует, решая встать перед ним.  
Солнце уже село, но он видит Кита как никогда ясно. Кажется, будто в него жизнь вдохнули — так и есть, наверное. Если бы Лэнс был ребёнком Афродиты, то колени Широ зарядили бы его за минуту.

Он прекрасен даже тогда, когда излучает подавленную ярость. Всмотревшись повнимательнее, Лэнс замечает за ней _тревогу_.  
Так волноваться Кит может только об одном.

— Что-то с Широ?

Кит открывает перед Лэнсом ладони, будто бы на них написан ответ.

— Я не знаю. Не уверен. Это… — запнувшись, он снова ерошит волосы. — С ним что-то не так. Внутри. Мне так кажется. Когда я прикоснулся, то, _почувствовал_ , понимаешь?

— Артефакт?

— Может быть. Но, — продолжать не нужно, Лэнс догадывается, только Кит всё равно продолжает: — ему так больно.

Они больше не могут помочь, и от бессилия опускаются руки.

— Мы должны сделать что-то, — говорит Кит, озвучивая мысли Лэнса. — Хоть что-нибудь. Один я…

Кит едва не заваливается вперёд и удерживается на ногах лишь чудом. Прижимает ладонь к боку; нужно быть совсем идиотом, чтобы не понять, но Лэнс хочет убедиться.  
Он обхватывает пальцами светлое запястье и отводит его в сторону. Красная куртка прикрывала широкую дыру на футболке; кровь уже запеклась вокруг раны чёрной кляксой.

— Почему не сказал сразу? — взрывается Лэнс, когда Кит, сморщившись, выдёргивает руку из захвата.

— Я забыл.

Лэнс честно не знает, чего хочет сильнее: обнять его или убить.

Признаться, он надеялся вернуться в лагерь своим ходом. Прокрасться, ночью, как всегда делал, и уже наутро, когда Мистер К. решит стереть его в порошок, спрятаться за Широ и Китом: у первого есть авторитет, а у второго — аура очарования. С этими двумя, глядишь, и пронесло бы.  
Сейчас всё иначе.  
Плевать, если Лэнса накажут. Плевать, если утопят в Стиксе или заставят до конца дней прислуживать детям Ареса — всё это кажется такой мелочью сейчас. Двум дорогим ему людям нужна помощь, и Лэнса осеняет.

— Свяжемся с лагерем.

— Как?

— По Ириде. Иди за мной.

Он подходит ближе к озеру, берег которого видно за деревьями. Оборачивается каждые несколько секунд, чтобы проверить, точно ли Кит рядом. Становится похожим на паранойю, и у него есть на это причины.

Когда Лэнс выходит к воде, то снимает футболку и отрывает от неё кусок.

— Что ты?..

— Не дёргайся, маллет. Будет больно.

Кит стискивает зубы, но всё равно шипит от прикосновений. Лэнс обтирает рану аккуратно, старается не давить. Он чувствует на себе взгляд Кита. Чувствует напряжение между ними, не в самом хорошем смысле. Чувствует вину за то, что произошло в Лабиринте.  
Он не хотел всего этого, правда.

На рану больно даже смотреть. Лэнс корит себя за то, что не забрал с собой больше амброзии. Кит говорит, что вообще-то осталось два батончика.

— Ты почему сразу не съел?

— Так не болело же.

Приходится призвать всё своё самообладание, чтобы не наговорить всего, что Лэнс об этом думает.  
Где-то вдалеке ухают совы. По песку пробегает маленькая ящерка. Кит и Лэнс по-прежнему не могут посмотреть друг другу в глаза.

Пока он с трудом пытается оторвать ещё ткани для Широ, Кит уничтожает половину батончика.

— Как на вкус? — спрашивает Лэнс в надежде поддержать разговор.

— Странно. Как вафли из того кафе.

Сердце сжимается. Воспоминания об этом далёкие. Сладкие, как те вафли, только на языке почему-то горько. 

Под носом оказывается оплетёная лозами рукоять.

— Держи, не мучайся, — говорит Кит, смотря куда-то поверх его плеча. — И спасибо. Но не думай, что я вот так сразу тебя простил.

Лэнс кивает. Надеется, что Кит не заметил его улыбку.

— В любом случае, это не похоже на «связь с лагерем».

— Просто я ещё не начал.

Он надевает то, что осталось от футболки, растирает ладони, демонстративно разминает плечи, а затем брызгает Кита водой из озера. Тот называет его придурком.

— Мне нужна была радуга.

— Для этого не обязательно было меня мочить.

Лэнс соглашается, стараясь не смотреть на прилипшие к лицу пряди. Удержаться сложно.

— Ирида, богиня радуги, прими мою жертву. — Лэнс бросает в озеро драхм. — Покажи мне Мистера К.

Вот-вот над водой должна появиться его хмурая физиономия.  
С минуты на минуту.  
Прямо сейчас.

— Я не эксперт, но, мне кажется, что это не работает.

В ответ Лэнс закатывает глаза.

— Алло? — Он пытается постучать по воде. — Ирида?

Такого никогда не случалось раньше. С её помощью Лэнс даже домой маме звонил. Может, тариф повысился, и ей нужно больше драхм?  
Он бросает ещё один, повторяя просьбу. И ещё. По-прежнему ничего не происходит.

— Чего мы вообще ждём? — Кит садится на корточки рядом, придерживая бок. — Типа, она должна появиться из радуги и передать сообщение, или что?

— Не совсем. Это, скорее, видеочат. Считай Ириду «Скайпом» от мира полубогов. Мы всегда так друг с другом связываемся. Не знаю, в чём сейчас проблема.

— Почему просто не позвонить?

— Лагерь защищён магическим барьером, умник. Обычная сотовая связь там не работает.

— Так, а кто говорил об обычной. — Поднявшись, Кит вытягивает руку: — У меня божественный мобильник есть. Верни его, кстати.

Ох, Лэнс и забыл совсем.  
Кит выхватывает телефон из пальцев, и выглядит слишком уж самодовольным.  
Только загоревшийся экран сразу гаснет. Спустя пару секунд появляется Ай-Риадна, и выглядит она изрядно вымотанной.

— Простите, полубоги, — говорит она, зевая, — я так устала.

Ай-Риадна ложится на появившуюся розовую софу, над которой висит золотая табличка с надписью «Требуется зарядка».

После Лэнсу будет безумно стыдно, но сейчас он не может удержаться от язвительного «я же говорил».  
Некогда препираться. Им нужна помощь, а мобильник Афродиты был их последним шансом.

— Красивый вид.

Они оба едва не подскакивают от неожиданности (а Лэнс ещё и вскрикивает, но он ни за что в этом не признается). Парень, который выглядит немногим старше них самих, вдыхает ночной воздух полной грудью, смотрит на небо. Синяя футболка участника Бостонского марафона велика ему на пару размеров, через плечо перекинута белая почтальонская сумка. У него тёмные волосы и острые черты лица, которое Лэнс почему-то не может рассмотреть как следует — постоянно хочется отвести взгляд.  
Как ему вообще удалось подойти незамеченным.

— Лэнс, у тебя есть любимое созвездие? — спрашивает он, не поворачивая головы. Лэнс раздумывает над этим пару секунд, забывая поволноваться о том, что этот парень знает его имя.

— Орион.

— Клише, — фыркает Кит. — Ты других и не знаешь.

— Во-первых, неправда, а во-вторых, мне нравится его история. Орион был крутым охотником, вообще-то. Сыном Посейдона. И у них были… не лучшие отношения. Но когда он умер, Посейдон забрал сына на небо. Наверное, он его всё же любил.

В носу щиплет, и Лэнс предпочитает спихнуть это на магию Афродиты, хоть Кит его и не касался.

— Вот как, — парень грустно улыбается, — интересный выбор. Я могу взглянуть? — обращается он на этот раз к Киту. Тот, к удивлению Лэнса, молча отдаёт ему телефон. — Хм, я надеялся, что аккумулятор протянет дольше, чем пять тысяч лет. Говорил ведь Афине про энергоёмкость. Ну ничего, мы уже работаем над новой моделью.

— _Врёт он всё_ , — раздаётся в голове тихий шипящий голос, — _только и делает, что носится туда-сюда, как угорелый_.

— _А всё потому, что кое-кто не умеет держать язык за зубами_ , — говорит второй голос, чуть выше предыдущего.

— Ну-ка цыц. — Парень вынимает из глубокого кармана шорт телефон и встряхивает его. Змейки, нарисованные на задней крышке, перекатываются из одного угла в другой. — Не то превращу в пейджер, и будете вибрировать.

— _Не хочу вибрировать!_

— _Молчу-молчу._

— То-то же. — Он откашливается. — Простите их, они совсем безобидные, просто треплются много.

Лэнс всё ещё не понимает, кого именно должен прощать и чьи голоса слышал.

— _Неправда. Вон того я бы съел. Уж больно сладенький_.

— _Фу, где твои манеры. Его сначала помыть бы, а уж потом есть_.

— Да кто вы вообще такие и что делаете в моей голове?! — не выдерживает Кит первым. О, значит, Лэнс не один это слышал.

— Джордж и Марта, мои питомцы. — Парень снова трясёт телефоном. — Хотя, согласен, новый дизайн так себе, их сразу и не заметишь.

 _Змеи_ , доходит наконец до Лэнса. Это змеи с задней крышки.  
Он опускает глаза ниже, и видит на парне точь-в-точь такие же кроссовки, которые носит сам.

Почтальонская сумка. Артефакт. Питомцы.

Сомнений нет. С самого начала не было, но Лэнсу потребовалось время, чтобы осмыслить.

— Папа?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Широ и Кит](https://vk.com/wall-90090487_7837) от [ByDarka](https://vk.com/bai_darka)


	9. Глава восьмая. Широ любуется видами

Его жизнь никогда не была нормальной, сколько он себя помнил. У Такаши Широгане нет воспоминаний ни о матери, ни об отце, и, признаться, о последнем он предпочёл бы не знать вовсе. Но он знает, и это знание приносит только боль.

Сын Зевса. Ребёнок одного из Большой тройки. Самый могущественный полубог за последние двадцать лет.

Да пошло оно всё. Он об этом не просил.  
Ни о приключениях, в которых ему приходится рисковать жизнью, ни о всех этих полубожественных штуках, которые пытались убить его с завидной периодичностью, ни о всём этом внимании, которого было слишком много.

Он хотел покоя. Сходить с друзьями в кино, а не усмирять разъярённого Цербера, в лапу которого, как оказалось, попала заноза. Он предпочел бы свидание погоне за украденной арфой Аполлона. Он хотел бы выступить с песней на выпускном, как собирался, а не спасать вместо этого Нэшвилл от катаклизмов, устроенных Бореем со скуки.

Перед ним склоняли голову при встрече, и Такаши улыбался, зная, что о нём шепчут за спиной.

Ему завидовали. Его боялись. Его ненавидели. Просто за кровное родство.  
С огромной радостью он переложил бы всю эту ответственность на другие плечи, отправил бы в Поиск кого-нибудь ещё, а сам бы помог детям Диониса прополоть разросшуюся клубнику — только избавьте его от всего этого, _пожалуйста_.  
Но его не избавляли. Оракул продолжала выбирать его, будто в лагере других полубогов нет.

Привыкнуть можно ко всему. Такаши тоже привык. Научился держать лицо, стал тем самым воплощением героя, которого так ожидали увидеть остальные. Прямая спина, ослепительная улыбка и множество историй о подвигах.

Его стали считать героем. Он и сам почти в это поверил.  
Реальность жестока. Потому что Такаши Широгане был и остаётся законченным эгоистом. Ничем не лучше своего отца.

Не сказать, что он не пробовал. После множества неудачных попыток ему удалось завести роман с человеком. Адам был тем, кем Такаши так хотел стать: обычным парнем с обычными увлечениями и обычной подработкой стажёром в финансовой компании. С Адамом было хорошо и просто; ему не приходилось казаться лучше, чем он есть, и Такаши искренне считал, что Адам — тот самый. Что понимает, каково ему.  
Но Адам не понимал. Не хотел понимать, а Такаши не мог рассказать ему о второй стороне своей жизни.

Та ночь стала для них роковой во всех смыслах.

Такаши заметил его из окна их съёмной квартиры, пока Адам мыл посуду на кухне. Тогда Майкл Джексон громко пел «Билли Джин», а Такаши едва успел вынуть из сумки столовый нож из стигийской стали, который позволила ему забрать Персефона.  
По его душу пришёл Ликаон, вожак оборотней. У него всегда было особенное отношение к детям Зевса, но Такаши не собирался сдаваться без боя. Только Ликаон не собирался драться. Не с ним. Он попытался прорваться на кухню.

После короткой схватки монстр рассыпался пылью, вернулся в Преисподнюю ещё на пару-другую сотен лет, а Такаши получил свой шрам на груди.

Адам даже не узнал о том, в какой опасности был минуту назад. Какому риску Такаши его подверг. Какому ещё мог бы подвергнуть.

Друзья, любимый человек, семья. У него никогда не будет ничего из этого, и с этим следовало смириться с самого начала.  
Просто потому, что он сын грёбанного Зевса.

С Адамом пришлось расстаться. Низменные желания едва не стоили человеческой жизни, и Такаши решил покончить со всем этим.

Он отдалился от всех. Продолжал играть героя, но больше никого к себе не подпускал.  
Жаль, что Лэнс никогда не спрашивал разрешения.

Этот мальчишка всегда был прилипчивым, не в плохом смысле этого слова. Лэнс попадал в неприятности с завидной периодичностью, за свой первый месяц в лагере успел вывести из себя если не всех обитателей, то большую их половину, но его всё равно любили. Он легко сглаживал конфликты абсолютно идиотскими шутками и был настоящей душой компании. Такаши хотелось бы иметь хоть немного его оптимизма.

Оттолкнуть от себя Лэнса он не смог. Не очень-то и старался, если честно. Надеялся, что Лэнс вырастет и потеряет интерес, найдёт кумира получше, влюбится в красотку из домика Афродиты и у него больше не будет времени на все те дополнительные занятия, которые просил у него.

Лэнс рос, но в красоток не влюблялся. Продолжал дурачиться, жить беззаботной жизнью полубога, на плечи которого не давит бремя Поисков. Продолжал смотреть на него как на живую легенду. Продолжал восхищаться. Такой искренний. И Такаши сдался.  
Позволил эгоизму взять верх: дал свой адрес, когда Лэнс попросил его для открыток, закрыл глаза на то, что Лэнс садится к нему непозволительно близко, предпочёл не замечать, как Лэнс краснеет и заговаривается наедине с ним.

Он знает, что это. Надеется, что ошибается, но в ящике Пандоры, наверное, появилась дыра, и надежда давно ускользнула из этого мира.

Поэтому Такаши исчезает из лагеря. Чтобы Лэнс переболел этим. Чтобы переболеть самому. Бесцельно болтается по школам и приютам, говоря Мистеру К., что помогает сатирам искать новых полубогов, и даже находит парочку.

А потом с ним случается Кит.

Такаши ненавидит себя в этот момент. Себя и гены отца, который никогда не умел держать свой член в штанах.  
Он чувствует себя мерзким, отчасти предателем.  
Кит делает наброски в скетчбуке, увлечённый, поднимает голову, заправляя прядь за ухо, и Такаши заканчивается, как личность.

Есть целый ряд причин, по которым всего этого вообще не должно происходить, начиная с того, что Кит — человек, и заканчивая тем, что ему семнадцать. Поэтому Такаши вздыхает по нему в стороне, держится на расстоянии, бессовестно любуясь, лишь иногда позволяя себе говорить с ним.

Кит — его глоток свежего воздуха. Кит — его медленная смерть. Такаши понимает это, неосторожно коснувшись, и кровь полубога загорается золотом в венах. В висках стучит, эхом звенит голос Оракула: старое пророчество, одно из первых, кажется. Слова тут же улетучиваются, и он не может вспомнить текст, сколько бы ни пытался. Кит спрашивает, всё ли в порядке, а он медлит с ответом, пытаясь принять тот факт, что Кит — полубог.

Поначалу эта мысль кажется дикой, несмотря на всё то, что случилось. Такаши заглядывает в его досье, узнаёт о дислексии и СДВГ. Такое и с обычными детьми случается, но Кит явно не тот, кого можно назвать обычным.

Невозможный. Не только из-за сногсшибательной внешности и того, что Такаши к нему чувствует. Уже три десятка лет такого не случалось. Полубоги в этом возрасте своё последнее лето в лагере проводят, умеют пользоваться своими способностями и знают, что делать, чтобы не умереть в лапах монстров. Наводящие вопросы дают ему понять: с греческими мифами Кит знаком исключительно по школьной программе и не более.  
Такаши в ужасе.

Мистер К. тоже не верит ему поначалу. Говорит, что сатиры не могли упустить полубога, а даже если упустили бы, то навряд ли бы он дожил до такого возраста, но Такаши верит своей интуиции.

Он присматривает за Китом вдвое пристальнее, убеждая себя в том, что это только ради его безопасности. Касается плеча, приободряя. Ещё раз после обеда. И ещё раз перед отбоем. Снова и снова, всё чаще без видимого повода. Он растворяется в Ките, понимая, что не должен, и ничего не может с собой сделать. _Не хочет делать_. Хоть раз в жизни он желает пустить всё на самотёк, забыть обо всех этих полубожественных штуках и побыть обычным парнем.

Полубожественное находит его само.

Аид требует его к себе немедленно. Называет это вопросом жизни и смерти, и, если бы Такаши знал о последствиях, то ни за что не спустился бы к нему в Царство мёртвых.  
Он возвращается разъярённым, с белой прядью в волосах, но, что самое страшное, он не застаёт в приюте Кита. Воспитатель разводит руками, говорит, что уже написала заявление в полицию, но это далеко не первый раз, когда Кит сбегает. Говорит, что Такаши навряд ли увидит его снова, и в этот момент ему очень хочется, чтобы воспитатель оказалась гарпией, чтобы разрубить её надвое.

Он убивает на поиски месяц. Кита видели — о, его тяжело не заметить — но Такаши не находит его ни в Вудбридже, ни в Нью-Спрингвилле, ни в Бейонне.  
Кит кажется неуловимой тенью, плодом воображения, красивейшей иллюзией. Ускользает, как песок сквозь пальцы. И Такаши в отчаянии.

Ему приходится вернуться в лагерь, признать свой провал и попросить помощи с поисками. Сатиры прочёсывают квартал за кварталом, пока Такаши обзаводится прозвищем «Широ», которое с лёгкой руки Лэнса прицепляется намертво, и, признаться, он совсем не против.  
Ох, Лэнс.

Широ совсем не ожидает застать его на крыше своего домика. Не удерживается и красуется самую малость, на подсознательном уровне даже умудряется дать ему какой-то совет, хотя мысленно уже давно раздел его глазами. Он совсем упустил момент, когда Лэнс превратился из чересчур любопытного подростка в привлекательного парня. За эти мысли стыдно вдвойне, перед ним и перед Китом.  
А ещё Лэнс смотрит на него всё с тем же восхищением.

По-прежнему надеясь избавиться от наваждения, Широ возвращается к поискам Кита.  
Вместо него он находит перчатку Ареса.

Любой из лагеря назвал бы Широ идиотом — им он и является. Прекрасно зная об опасности артефактов, Широ притаскивает перчатку домой, ещё не зная, кому она принадлежит. Металл вгрызается в руку, въедается под кожу, голос Ареса — его сложно спутать с другим — приказывает ему _убивать_.  
Глаза застилает золотом, сама его личность тонет в лиловом свете артефакта.

Перед тем, как отключиться, Широ по-настоящему рад, что у него нет близких людей.

Просветеления наступают редко, и только благодаря им ему удаётся загнать себя в Лабиринт Минотавра. Артефакт жаждет крови, жаждет смерти; Лабиринт — спасение. Не собственное, но окружающих. Так Широ спасает всех.  
Его спасти некому.

Монстры рассыпаются в пыль один за другим, артефакт поддерживает в нём жизнь, защищая от ловушек и не позволяя умереть от голода. Изредка Широ удаётся взять контроль: он пытается освободиться, и у него не выходит.  
Со временем он перестаёт даже пытаться.

Иногда он вспоминает весёлый голос Лэнса. Мягкую улыбку Кита. Как ему было хорошо рядом с ними.  
Иногда ему хочется увидеть их снова.  
Он цепляется за них двоих, не позволяя перчатке забрать это. Он кажется себе жалким, но это правда всё, что у него есть.

Сын Зевса. Ребёнок одного из Большой тройки. Самый могущественный полубог за последние двадцать лет. Безнадёжно влюблённый в двух подростков.

Когда он открывает глаза и видит их обоих, то решает, что уже умер, и, несмотря на все грехи, попал в Элизиум. Такое не может быть правдой. _Слишком хорошо_ , чтобы быть ей. Только отсечённая рука болит так сильно, что тяжело вдохнуть, он чувствует кожей пальцы Лэнса и Кита — Широ ни за что не забыл бы их — и эта боль становится лучшим, что с ним случалось.  
Он так скучал. Надеется, что отросшие волосы закрывают лицо достаточно, и эти двое не видят мокрых дорожек на щеках.

Широ открывает глаза снова. Кит сидит перед ним на корточках, неловко устроившись между ног. Протирает лицо чем-то влажным, судя по внешнему виду Лэнса, стоящего поодаль, оторванной тканью его футболки.

— Сколько я спал? — спрашивает он, стараясь не пялиться так сильно.

— Где-то полчаса. Прости, что разбудил. Тебе нужно отдыхать, но…

Только сейчас Широ замечает рядом с Лэнсом ещё одного парня. Он встречался с Гермесом достаточное количество раз, чтобы узнать его даже с такого неудобного ракурса. Лэнс выглядит растерянным, но счастливым.  
Широ за него очень рад.

— Не стал им мешать, — тихо говорит Кит, продолжая стирать с его лица грязь и пот. — Как себя чувствуешь?

— Отлично.

— Мне ты можешь не лгать.

Кит смотрит ему в глаза, и Широ понимает, что больше не сможет соврать ему, даже если захочет.  
Дитя Афродиты.  
Это многое объясняет.

Молчание начинает казаться неловким. Столько раз Широ представлял, что скажет при встрече, даже перед зеркалом репетировал, а теперь будто язык проглотил.  
Кит такой красивый. Широ смотрит на него, до сих пор не веря. Нельзя было похорошеть ещё больше, но у Кита получилось.

Он столько раз представлял, как скажет что-то крутое. Как улыбнётся ему, поднимет в воздух, чтобы Кит вцепился в его плечи и засмеялся.  
Только Кит не смеётся. Опускает голову, пряча глаза под густой чёлкой, и его тихий голос ломает что-то в Широ:

— Куда ты пропал тогда?..

Широ обнял бы его, если бы ему было можно. Покрыл бы поцелуями его лицо и шею, извиняясь. Что угодно бы сделал, появись возможность изменить тот вечер.  
Переборов себя, Широ всего лишь касается ладони Кита. Надеется, что этим обойдётся, но утыкается лбом в его плечо, оправдывая себя потерей баланса из-за отрезанной руки.

— Прости, — говорит он, гладя большим пальцем костяшки, — срочное поручение от Аида. Я не мог отказаться.

— А ты большая шишка, видимо.

К сожалению.  
Широ кивает, и это всё, на что его хватает. Разум постепенно отключается, отдаёт тело во власть инстинктов.  
Рука скользит вверх, до самого локтя. Пересчитывает зубчики на молнии куртки. Забирается пальцами под, трогает мягкую подкладку. Когда Широ касается бока, Кит разве что пополам не сгибается.

— Ты ранен? — спрашивает Широ, разом придя в себя. Кит морщится. — Это?..

Он догадывается, кто именно нанёс эту рану и когда.  
Сколько же боли он уже причинил.

— Это был не ты, — перебивает Кит сразу же, — я знаю, что это был не ты. Не смей себя винить.

Широ просит прощения снова. Пытается отстраниться, но Кит не позволяет. Удерживает на месте, почти что виснет на нём, будто боится отпустить. Будто Широ исчезнет, разожми Кит руки.  
 _Больше никогда_.  
Хочется сказать это вслух. Пообещать, заверить, что он никогда не оставит Кита по своей воле. Такие нужные слова так и не слетают с губ.

— Значит, ты — сын Зевса.

— А ты — Афродиты.

— Получается, что так, — Кит отклоняется ровно настолько, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. — Признание было адом. Как проходило твоё?

— Ничего особенного. Небольшое светопредставление из молний, и всё. Уверен, твоё было… фееричнее.

Лэнс вместе с отцом подходит ближе к костру, и Кит тотчас же отсаживается. Слишком неестественно кашляет, прижимая ладонь к раненому боку. Широ кажется, что его скулы краснеют. Может, это из-за отсветов пламени.

— Так ты ещё жив! — Гермес склоняет голову набок, рассматривая. — Да, точно жив. Артемида мне проспорила.

— О, так вы и ставки на меня делаете, — вздыхает Широ, не то чтобы удивлённый.

— Между прочим, я больше всех в тебя верю. Гера предрекала твою смерть в младенчестве. Лично я думаю, что у тебя есть ещё лет десять.

— Обнадёжил.

Признаться, такими темпами сам Широ надеялся хотя бы на пять. Гермес его переоценивает.  
Как и Лэнс, впрочем. Наверное, у них это семейное.

— Но выглядишь ты отстойно. Прямо… очень отстойно. Лэнс сказал, что это игрушка Ареса постаралась?

Широ кивает на завёрнутую в джинсовку перчатку. В ней осталась бо́льшая часть руки. Он совсем немного скучает по тем временам, когда все его руки были при нём.

Без лишних слов Гермес ловко подцепляет джинсовку длинными пальцами. Рукава развязываются сами, и Широ не успевает предупредить.  
Ему не нужно.  
Перчатка кидается к горлу Гермеса, беспомощно хватается за воздух, пока сам Гермес без видимых усилий удерживает её у запястья и сочувственно качает головой:

— Ох, милая, знала бы ты, сколько людей хотели меня придушить. И богов. И полубогов. И нимф тоже… Кажется, это может затянуться, — Джордж, Марта.

— _Наконец-то. Так давно не принимал нормальную форму. Даже плечи затекли._

— У тебя нет плеч, Джордж.

Телефон во второй руке Гермеса удлиняется, превращается в двухметровый шест с крылышками на конце; уже знакомые Широ Джордж и Марта сплетаются у вершины, застывая.  
Кадуцей.

— _Теперь-то можно съесть_? — слышит Широ в голове голос Марты.

— Можно. Но не мальчика.

— _У меня будет несварение._

— У тебя не бывает несварений.

— _Ладно-ладно._

Марта оживает и бросается вперёд, заглатывая перчатку целиком вместе с зацепившейся за неё джинсовкой.

— Ух ты, — оживает вместе с этим Лэнс. — Это… круто. Прямо круто как круто.

— _Спасибо_ , — голос Марты кажется смущённым.

— Поболтали и хватит.

Кадуцей снова становится телефоном, Джордж и Марта — рисунком на задней крышке. Гермес прячет мобильник в карман.

— За перчатку не волнуйтесь, верну её владельцу. Некоторым артефактам не место в мире людей. Никаким артефактам не место, если подумать, но с ними интереснее, верно?

У Широ своё мнение на этот счёт. Он ничего не говорит, однако лицо наверняка выражает, потому что Гермес деловито кашляет в кулак и смотрит куда-то в сторону.

— Ну, на этом, пожалуй, всё. И так задержался тут, а вам ещё не помешало бы отдохнуть перед дорогой. Уверен, вы справитесь, несмотря на вашу… проблему. Должны справиться, я поспорил с Аполлоном на сотню драхм. В общем, чао-какао, не поминайте лихом.

Гермес щёлкает пальцами, подмигивая, и исчезает.  
Как всегда в своём репертуаре.

Лэнс выглядит так, будто его пыльным мешком по голове ударили. Он смотрит в никуда перед собой несколько мгновений, после чего садится около костра.

Хочется потрепать его по волосам. Услышать его смех. Коснуться всегда горячей кожи. Но Лэнсу сейчас точно не до этого. Первую встречу с богом — и не просто с богом, а отцом — нужно переварить.  
Широ поддевает ногой торчащую из костра ветку, и искры взмывают в небо.

— Лэнс? — спрашивает Кит с беспокойством. — Ты как?

— Замёрз. — Он обхватывает себя руками. — Дай мне пять минут, и всё будет окей.

— Сюда иди.

Кажется, Широ может услышать звук, с которым Кит закатывает глаза. Тот стягивает куртку, подаёт её Лэнсу, как мирное подношение, и на губах сама по себе появляется улыбка. Кит заботливый, очень, пусть и проявляет это по-своему.

— Так о какой «нашей проблеме» говорил Гермес? — спрашивает он, когда Лэнс перестаёт дрожать от холода.

— Ах, об этом… Отец не поделил что-то с Иридой, та хлопнула вратами Олимпа и сказала, что раз её никто не ценит, то отправляется в отпуск. Так что связи не будет в лучшем случае ещё недели две. В худшем — два тысячелетия.

— Ирида никогда не брала отпусков, — недоверчиво говорит Широ. Лэнс качает головой:

— А теперь мы не можем связаться с лагерем.

— Значит, нам неоткуда ждать помощи? — уточняет Кит, но навряд ли ему нужен ответ. Тишину нарушает только треск костра.

 _Им придётся добираться самим_.  
Физически Широ чувствует себя довольно скверно, и даже амброзия едва справляется с острыми приступами боли. Кит ранен. Лэнс цел, вроде бы, только вид у него непривычный, слишком вымученный, что тоже нисколько не обнадёживает.  
Это будет не самый весёлый роадтрип.

— Предлагаю отдохнуть. Ночью идти небезопасно. Утром решим, что делать.

Парни с ним не спорят — кивают, синхронно, и, переглянувшись, тянут руки к костру. Широ тянет оставшуюся.  
Скоро будет ещё холоднее.

***

Они договариваются дежурить по очереди: сначала Кит, потом Лэнс, и под утро — Широ, но когда Широ открывает глаза, небо понемногу заливает голубым, сгоняя темноту к горизонту. Светает. Туман стелется по траве белой рекой, опасливо огибает костёр и полубогов рядом с ним.  
Широ зачарован. Совсем не пейзажем.

Кит свернулся около огня, как пригревшаяся у камина кошка. На чёрных волосах блестят капли росы, он укрыт курткой, и ему так идёт красный.

— Доброе утро.

Лэнс дёргает уголками губ, подкладывает в костёр ещё веток.  
Солнце ещё не поднялось, Широ мёрзнет несмотря на близость пламени, а Лэнс — в одной тонкой футболке. Он мелко дрожит, и Широ готов поклясться, что слышит, как стучат его зубы.

— Ко мне, сейчас же.

Наверное, прозвучало не так, как должно было. Скорее всего не так. Потому что Лэнс подскакивает с места, испуганный, и всё равно медлит, когда Широ освобождает место между собой и Китом.  
Широ приобнимает его за плечо, растирает кожу ладонью, и старается не думать о том _как именно_ выдохнул Лэнс.

— Почему не разбудил меня? — спрашивает он, надеясь, что в этот раз голос его не подвёл.

— Посидеть чуть подольше мне не сложно, а тебе отдых нужнее.

Вот кому точно нужнее, так это Лэнсу. У него тёмные круги под глазами, смуглая кожа кажется выцветшей и он продрог до самых костей. По-хорошему, Широ следовало бы его отчитать, напомнить о том, как важно о себе заботиться, но Широ не может.  
Всё, что он хочет ему сказать — не что иное, как слова искренней благодарности. За то, что он сделал для него и Кита.  
Кит.

— Кит отобрал у тебя куртку? — Лэнс качает головой:

— Нет. Я сам его накрыл, когда он уснул. Не хотел, чтобы он… ну…

— Я понимаю.

Словно услышав мысли, Лэнс опускает голову и жмётся теснее, больше не смотря Широ в глаза.

Река из тумана становится похожа на тонкую простынь, ночь убегает всё дальше от света, как Широ убегает от важных разговоров.

— Знаешь, я никогда тебе не говорил — да и никому не говорил, вроде бы — но, пока меня не признали, я считал себя сыном Посейдона.

Он откидывает голову на плечо, мягкие волосы щекочут шею. Тело становится лёгким — Широ решил бы, что летит, однако знает, что это не так.  
Лица Лэнса совсем не видно, но можно закрыть глаза и представить.

— В детстве я проводил у воды много времени. Я люблю море, люблю пляж, люблю волны — даже сёрфингом занимался, пока не сломал доску дяди Энрике. Если честно, то чудо, что это старьё вообще не развалилось подо мной сразу, да и краска с неё давно слезла, так что…

Его ворчание немного наигранное, Широ слышит, как Лэнс улыбается. Наверное, эта доска очень ему нравилась.

— В общем, когда ты сказал мне, что я — полубог, то я был уверен, что мой старик связан с водой. Думал, что было бы круто. Что буду кататься на волнах просто так, или там, прикажу русалкам делать мне педикюр, или что хотя бы смогу сделать фонтанчик из пепси в стакане за столом. Мне хотелось быть _особенным_. А оказалось, что я один из кучи детей Гермеса. Гермеса, понимаешь. Я-я высоты боюсь, у меня топографический кретинизм, да меня в прошлом году даже на рынке обвесили!

— Ты ведь знаешь, что…

— Что способности не всегда появляются сразу, да. Я чувствую их сейчас, но… всё равно не верил, что это правда. Что я — сын Гермеса.

Широ задерживает руку на запястье, опомнившись. Всё это время он неосознанно гладил потеплевшую кожу, тянулся к длинным пальцам, чтобы переплести их со своими.  
К Лэнсу нельзя не тянуться.

— Что думаешь теперь, после встречи с ним?

— Что мы точно родственники, потому что он такой же придурок, как и я.

Смех срывается сам по себе, и за это Широ очень стыдно, потому что кто знает, обидится Гермес или нет.

Трава шелестит под весом; Лэнс вздрагивает, на пальцах Широ собирается разряд — от некоторых привычек не избавиться. Кит ёрзает на месте.

— И как давно ты не спишь? — спрашивает Лэнс, тяжело выдохнув.

— Думаю, достаточно. — Он явно хочет продолжить, но его взгляд останавливается на соскользнувшей с плеча куртке. Кит резво поднимается, встряхивает её и накидывает на плечи Лэнса, бормоча что-то вроде: «Ну точно придурок».

Костёр почти догорел, туман словно впитался в землю, может, собрался облачками в Царстве мёртвых и, Широ надеется, скоро обрушится ливнем прямо на голову Аида за завтраком.  
Кит садится по другую сторону от Лэнса, не то пытаясь согреть его, не то пытаясь согреться самому. Тело под ладонью Широ тут же напрягается, но Лэнс так и сидит, не шевелясь.  
Втроём они молча наблюдают за тем, как светлеет небо на востоке, пока угли в костре угасают.

Пора идти.


	10. Глава девятая. Кит поражается открытиям

Кит не очень понимает, почему нельзя сразу спуститься к изножью холмов. Там дороги, вообще-то, можно поймать попутку. Это Лос-Анджелес, конечно, но навряд ли тут есть что-то вроде лесных такси. Лэнс не слушает — говорит, что его ведёт _чутьё_ , будто этим можно оправдать тяжёлый для Широ подъём по склону.

— Со мной случались вещи и похуже, — говорит Широ, и Кит не может понять, пытается он его приободрить или серьёзно сейчас. — Просто поверь в него.

Он верит. Разумеется верит, и только поэтому до сих пор идёт за ним, а не тащит Широ к трассе.

Лэнс волнуется о нём не меньше, Кит знает. Он не сдался, Лабиринт ради него прошёл, и у Кита нет причин сомневаться. Но Лэнс не чувствует боли Широ так, как чувствует её Кит. Не физическую — ту, что гораздо глубже. Не чувствует той тяжести на плечах, не чувствует тот хаос эмоций в голове, не чувствует тянущей пустоты там, где должно быть сердце. Он такой _одинокий_.  
Сколько ещё Кит о нём не знает.

— Стойте.

Больше не говоря ни слова, Лэнс взлетает над землёй, неслышно приближается к непроглядным кустам и высовывается, чтобы посмотреть.

— Ты чего?

— Ш-ш-ш.

Казалось бы, к его странностям уже пора было привыкнуть.  
Спустя пару раздражённых вздохов и порядка десяти брошенных злобных взглядов, которые Лэнс всё равно не видит, тот машет рукой, мол, можете подойти ближе, только тихо. Широ пригибается, как может, и Кит повторяет за ним, придерживая его у талии.  
Когда они подкрадываются ближе, Кит понимает, почему Лэнс так осторожничал.

Ровно за кустами на просторной поляне расселась группа хиппи. По крайней мере, примерно так их представлял Кит: длинноволосые мужчины и женщины в ярких свободных одеждах и с цветными фенечками до самых локтей — для полноты картины не хватает разве что флага с пацификом и раскрашенного минивэна, вроде того, на котором разъезжали главные герои «Скуби-Ду».

— Лэнс, серьёзно. — Кит потирает переносицу. — Не говори мне, что мы не можем обойти их в грёбанном лесу.

— Посмотри на Широ, а потом на меня, мистер-модные-шмотки.

То, что на Лэнсе, больше напоминает кроп-топ, одежда Широ мало похожа на одежду как таковую: оранжевая футболка лагеря давно перестала быть оранжевой и футболкой, и выглядит так, будто её пару раз пропустили через шредер, примерно то же можно сказать и о джинсах, а про обувь лучше промолчать вовсе.

Кит начинает улавливать ход мыслей. Эти ребята выглядят довольно безобидными — они веселятся и отдыхают, угощают друг друга розовой едой и курят что-то, о законности чего Кит не очень-то хочет знать. А ещё в стороне валяется целый ворох вполне цивильной одежды, которая была бы очень кстати.  
Он собирается пробраться через кусты, но Лэнс удерживает его за плечо:

— Что опять не так? — ершится Кит.

— Нужно быть осторожнее. Вдруг они… опасные.

Ещё раз он смотрит на этих хиппи. Один из парней падает на траву звёздочкой и двигает руками, будто бы плывёт на спине; остальные поддерживают его одобрительными возгласами.  
Наверное, его взгляд слишком выразительный, потому что Лэнс сдаётся.

— Ладно. Есть идеи? Навряд ли они в состоянии говорить.

— Вообще-то есть, — Кит улыбается, — кажется, ты называешь это «одолжить».

Лэнс прикрывает глаза, драматично вздыхая, но Кит видит его улыбку.

— Кажется, я плохо на тебя влияю.

— Кто знает.

— Тогда ты бери Широ и попробуйте найти что-то из одежды, а я, эм, _одолжу_ еды.

Они кивают друг другу и разделяются; пока Лэнс крадётся по левой стороне, Кит снова подхватывает Широ у талии и, стараясь выглядеть естественно, заходит справа.

Может, Кит не ребёнок Гермеса, но он жил на улицах и немного знает об искусстве одалживания. Он умеет быть незаметным, умеет запугивать и умеет драться — всё это для него не впервой. Только он не один. И, как бы не хотелось признавать, Широ больше мешается, чем помогает сейчас. Да он и сам это понимает.

— Прости, — шёпотом говорит Широ, отстраняясь, — подожду тебя здесь. Делай всё что нужно.

У них нет времени на споры и приторные киношные объяснения. Кит сжимает напоследок его руку и проскальзывает за спины хиппи.

На него совсем не обращают внимания, и это даже немного обидно. Он методично перебирает свалку из одежды: помимо сносной чёрной футболки для себя на замену порванной артефактом, Кит находит одежду для Лэнса — белую кофту с синими рукавами и тонкую оливковую куртку. И размер вроде бы подходящий. Кит перекидывает её через плечо и ищет дальше.  
Для Широ есть прямые синие джинсы и кроссовки средней изношенности. Верх же становится проблемой — совсем не из-за размеров.  
Теперь он _касался_. Знает, какие наощупь его мышцы, какие они твёрдые и рельефные. Хочется одеть Широ в супертугую майку, чтобы увидеть во всех подробностях, но навряд ли тот будет за это благодарен.  
Взгляд останавливается на широкой красной рубашке в клетку, и Кит подхватывает её, не желая больше думать.  
Перед тем, как вернуться обратно, он замечает джинсовую куртку со слоганом «Измени свою судьбу» на всю спину. Тихий смех можно списать на нервы.

— Широ, что думаешь? …Широ?

Руки сразу же холодеют.  
Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Только не снова. Он не справится с этим ещё раз.  
Пожалуйста, нет.

— Широ! — зовёт Кит чуть громче, осматриваясь.

— Я здесь, — машет он рукой, — иди сюда.

Широ улыбается, хлопает по цветному покрывалу рядом с собой.  
Сердце начинает биться, разгоняя кровь по телу, и Кит с облегчением выдыхает.

— Не пугай меня так больше.

Неуверенно Кит кладёт руку на плечо Широ, желая убедиться, что он настоящий. Широ накрывает пальцы своими, поднимает голову, смотрит в глаза, и Кит успокаивается окончательно.

— Нам пора идти, — продолжает он шёпотом.

— Да ладно тебе, — Широ смеётся и поджимает ноги, освобождая место, — лучше посиди немного.

Эта идея Киту не нравится. Может, эти ребята и впрямь воплощение дружелюбия, но распивать чаи (Кит надеется, что это чай) с людьми, у которых «одалживаешь» вещи, как минимум неэтично.

— Давай, — бодает его в бедро Широ, веселясь, — они славные.

Он помнит этого Широ — _своего Широ_ — немного дурашливого, и вместе с тем ответственного, который за пару недель успел стать старшим братом почти для всех детей в приюте. Его все обожали, и Кит не был исключением.  
Это не изменилось даже с его исчезновением.

Кит вдыхает дым, тянущийся от длинных трубок — сладкий цветочный запах, похожий на лотос с нотами цитруса.  
Собственно, почему нет. В отличие от Кита, Широ — полубог, который побывал в десятке Поисков. Он бы опасность издалека почувствовал. Если Широ считает, что эти ребята безобидные, значит так и есть, и можно немного отдохнуть здесь.

Какой-то парень передаёт им тарелку с розовым пирогом, и Широ кивает в благодарность. Съедает кусок сам, держит вторую половину возле лица Кита.  
На его губах розовые крошки, которые хочется слизать языком. Вместо этого Кит жмурится и открывает рот.  
Так сладко.

Тело становится лёгким. Будто бы Кита уложили на мягкую кровать с воздушными простынями. Будто бы он нежится в горячей пенной ванне, слушая любимую музыку. Будто бы он летит, как с…  
Кем?

Широ съедает ещё пирога, вдыхает розоватый дым полной грудью и ложится на спину. Чёрные волосы растекаются по изумрудной траве, и даже длинный шрам на переносице не портит его прекрасное лицо. Кит ложится рядом, подпирает щёку ладонью, рассматривая. Боже, он так по нему скучал.

Киту весело без особой на то причины, он не может перестать улыбаться. Широ улыбается тоже, и они оба так _счастливы_ сейчас. Словно они никогда не расставались. Кит хмурится, пытаясь понять, как они вообще могли расстаться и когда, но Широ сдвигает его чёлку пальцами.

— Смотри, это облако похоже на ракету. — Кит переворачивается на спину, чтобы убедиться. И правда похоже.

— А вон то — на летающую тарелку.

— Может быть, — Широ смеётся, — тогда на ней летят инопланетяне?

— Конечно. Страшные зелёные человечки.

— Это скучно. Пусть будут фиолетовыми. И пушистыми.

— Как котики?

— Как котики. И корабли у них будут в форме котиков.

— Космические корабли в виде котиков? — Кит хохочет в голос. — Разноцветные?

— Ага. А потом они соберутся в одного… — Широ пытается изобразить что-то в воздухе. — Ох, кажется, у меня не хватает рук.

Даже это кажется Киту уморительным. Они смеются вдвоём до хрипоты, продолжая дышать сладким дымом. Кажется, им нужно съесть ещё немного пирога.

— Я не уверен, но эта штука похожа на… Тартар вас забери, вы что, оба это ели?

Кит и Широ запрокидывают головы, чтобы увидеть того, кто с ними говорит. Парень прикрывает нос и рот ладонью, но у него очень красивые глаза. Просто _космос_. Наверное, Широ думает о том же, потому что Кит слышит в его смехе понимание.

— Ты тоже инопланетянин? — спрашивает тот, протягивая руку, но у него не получается достать.

— С острыми ушами, как у эльфов? — Кит щурится, пытаясь рассмотреть.

— У него щёки светятся, — Широ понижает голос до полушёпота, — вот и прячет, чтобы его не раскрыли.

— …та-а-ак, понятно. Окей, я инопланетянин. Смотрите, даже летать умею. — Парень поднимается в воздух, зависает прямо над ними, и они оба не могут сдержать восторженные вздохи. — А если вы пойдёте со мной, то покажу вам свой летающий корабль.

Кит не соревнуется с Широ, честное слово, оно как-то само получается. Посмотреть на космический корабль первым кажется жизненной необходимостью, на второй план отходят даже мысли о пироге. Хочется потыкать в кнопки на панели управления, покрутить штурвал и совсем немного посидеть на коленях этого инопланетянина. Может, немного полетать с ним.  
Полетать.

Цветочный запах больше не наполняет лёгкие, розовый дым покидает тело с каждым выдохом. С каждым выдохом Кит вспоминает больше и с каждым выдохом становится больнее. Киту хочется вернуться обратно, лежать с Широ на траве и не думать ни о чём.

— Кит? Дружище, пожалуйста, скажи, что тебя уже отпустило?

Тот, кого они с Широ приняли за инопланетянина, кажется ему очень знакомым.  
Странно, но первым делом Кит вспоминает ночь у костра, прикосновение ладони к ладони, затем прикосновение губ к запястью, а после — свой кинжал у его горла.  
Полетать.  
Они летали.

— Лэнс! — снисходит, наконец, озарение, и Киту стыдно за то, что вообще умудрился забыть его.

— Слава Зевсу. Широ, ты как?

Широ проводит ладонью по щеке Лэнса. Касается пальцами ушей.

— Не пушистый, — говорит он с явным разочарованием, — и не острые. Но красивый.

Лэнс заходится кашлем, бьёт себя кулаком по груди и поудобнее перехватывает вещи, которые успел одолжить Кит.

— Разбирайтесь тут сами, в общем. А я отойду переодеться, я стеснительный.

Стеснительности за Лэнсом Кит не помнит — может, ещё не все воспоминания вернулись — но его уши горят красным, и это очень мило.  
Он провожает Лэнса взглядом и принимается за Широ. Осторожно хлопает по щекам, прося прийти в себя, и, когда тот всё же называет его по имени, то вручает ему новый комплект вещей. Приходится заставить себя отвернуться, но даже так Киту тяжело справиться с мелочным желанием подсмотреть.

— Ботинки великоваты, — признаётся Широ, — совсем немного, так что нестрашно. Спасибо.

— Ну вот. — Голос Лэнса застаёт Кита врасплох. — Теперь можно попробовать и попутку поймать.

— Лучше скажи, что это за хрень была. Голова до сих пор ватная.

— Понятия не имею. Запах сразу показался мне странным, и я старался глубоко не вдыхать. Приторный такой, лотос, что ли…

— Лотос, — подхватывает Широ, — ну конечно. Одиссей, лотофаги… Я должен был понять сразу. — Он прижимает руку к голове, и Кит уже привычно подхватывает его у талии. — Если бы не Лэнс, то…

— Да хватит. — Лэнс отмахивается. — Ничего ты не должен. Ты усталый и раненый, тебе можно.

Широ протягивает к Лэнсу руку, опускает на его плечо, и Кит может видеть, как Лэнс вздрагивает.

— Ты молодец, Лэнс. Я всегда в тебя верил.

Кит улыбается. Он знает, сколько эти слова значат для Лэнса.

— В любом случае, — Лэнс кашляет, не очень убедительно скрывая смущение, — нам пора в город.

Они идут за Лэнсом.  
Потому что верят.

***

Кит уверен, что со столика под открытым небом их не прогоняют только из-за Широ. Его джинсовка висит на стуле, рубашка завязана узлом там, где должна быть рука. Часть проходящих мимо людей дарит ему жалостливые взгляды. Вниманием другой части завладевает Лэнс.

Уличные музыканты позволили ему сыграть пару песен. Гитара в его руках выглядит естественно, не видно ни капли волнения, будто Лэнс только и делал, что всю жизнь выступал на улицах.  
Кит не знал, что Лэнс умеет играть.

Не только его игра — голос Лэнса чудесен тоже. Он поёт на испанском, Киту незнакома эта песня, но мелодия, ритм, язык, прикрытые веки со светлыми ресницами — всё в нём — кажется таким правильным, таким домашним, таким _родным_.  
Широ улыбается, слушая. Вот он наверняка знал, и, может, даже не один раз слышал.

— Он часто играет у костра, в основном для детей Аполлона.

— Ох.

Это всё, на что Кита хватает.  
Он сжимает руку Широ под столом, продолжая слушать.

Кит находится в лёгком трансе, когда Лэнс в переносном смысле подлетает к их столику с зажатыми в длинных пальцах купюрами. Может, это остаточный эффект лотоса.  
Кажется, он спрашивает о заказе, и Широ просит его взять что-нибудь на свой вкус — Кит не уверен. Мелодия всё ещё течёт внутри него, стягивается к ладоням, как та энергия в лабиринте. Идёт уже знакомым маршрутом, и Кит не хочет думать о том, что это.

Лэнс возвращается с целым подносом еды финиксовского фастфуда, счастливый. Не наброситься на гамбургеры и картошку-фри стоит усилий.  
Кит поднимает голову от картонной упаковки. Широ смотрит на Лэнса с искренней благодарностью. У Лэнса снова краснеют уши.  
А у Кита пропадает аппетит.

Это наверняка из-за лотоса.

Можно было бы воспользоваться магией Афродиты — Кит уже знает, как она работает. Ему ничего не стоит похлопать ресницами и попросить кого-нибудь на шикарной тачке довезти их прямо до лагеря. Это гораздо легче, чем попасть в ловушку в Лабиринте, но им нельзя. Широ не в самой лучшей своей форме, рана Кита саднит, и любая стычка с древнегреческой живностью может закончиться плачевно для всех. Поэтому Кит старается не контактировать с людьми лишний раз, просто на всякий случай, и до лагеря добираться им приходится как самым обыкновенным автостопщикам.

Спустя три пересадки в попутках, где-то шесть часов, проведённых в тесном замкнутом пространстве с Широ и Лэнсом, а также порядка сотни нежных неловких взглядов, которыми эти двое успевают обменяться, Кит твёрдо намерен разобраться в происходящем, и решает начать с малого.

Начинает темнеть, и они с Лэнсом сидят на автобусной остановке посреди трассы, пока Широ справляет нужду.

— Почему Широ. — Лэнс вскидывает бровь. — В смысле, его же Такаши зовут?

Лэнс тянет интригующее «О!», ёрзает на месте, и его глаза блестят восторгом.  
Он откашливается, складывает пальцы, будто собирается показывать на карте позади себя надвигающиеся циклоны и рассказывать о погоде в Альбукерке на ближайшие несколько часов.

— Где-то с год назад Широ спускался в Царство мёртвых. Его сам Аид вызвал, лично. Не знаю, что там произошло, но когда Широ вернулся, то в его волосах появилась белая прядь. Я спрашивал, конечно, только он сказал: «Ты не хочешь знать». — У него получилось довольно похоже передать тон. — А я хотел, вообще-то. Но раз он не рассказывает, то наверняка что-то страшное. Типа, представь, через что надо пройти, чтобы поседеть в двадцать. Может, он нырял в Стикс, или вытаскивал кого-то из полей Наказаний — может, вообще в Тартар спускался! — в любом случае, он не просто крутой, он — мега-крутой. Вообще я один хотел его так называть, но все подхватили и… вот так как-то.

От сумбурного пересказа против воли тянет улыбаться. «Белый», значит. _Широ._

— Широ.

Кит пытается как следует распробовать слово на языке, запрокидывает голову, смотря на сгущающуюся темноту сквозь дырявую крышу.

— Мне нравится, — решает он и оборачивается к Лэнсу. — Отличное прозвище.

— С-спасибо.

— Сплетничаете?

Широ улыбается. Киту кажется, что он стоит здесь уже какое-то время.

— Совсем немного. Ну что, ловим следующую попутку?

— Только, пожалуйста, Кит, давай без своих «штучек», я не готов морально к ещё одной сирене.

Кит показывает Лэнсу язык и останавливается на обочине.

В удаче ли дело, или им помогает кто-то из божественных родителей, однако следующая же старушка едет именно туда, куда им надо, и уже к утру они добираются до Оклахомы. Маргарет — так её зовут — на прощание угощает их пирожками. Кит почти готов упасть ей в ноги из благодарности, но Широ справляется иначе: мягко касается руки престарелой леди, склоняет голову так величественно, как навряд ли удавалось самым благородным герцогам, и говорит искреннее «спасибо». На мгновение Киту хочется напомнить ему, что это он здесь ребёнок Афродиты и нечего отбирать его лавры. Всего на мгновение. После он видит, как Широ улыбается, и, ладно, пусть делает что хочет.  
Лэнс вздыхает рядом, очарованный.  
Кит понимает.

Они убивают ещё сутки, чтобы добраться до Сент-Луиса, потеряв несколько часов в Спрингфилде. У них нет ни сил ехать дальше, ни денег на ночлег, и от одной мысли, что снова придётся спать пару часов в машине, сидя, просыпаясь на каждом повороте, у Кита начинает дёргаться глаз. Про еду и душ все они стараются не говорить, чтобы не падать духом ещё больше.

Мужчина высаживает их на заправке. Лэнс обещает наскрести денег хотя бы на чипсы, а Кит тащит Широ к туалетам.  
Тут достаточно чисто и широкие раковины. Спустя десять минут, несмотря на боль от удара лбом об раковину и физические страдания, волосы Кита выглядят даже неплохо. Он скручивает их, как может, отжимает остатки воды и зачёсывает назад, чтобы мокрые пряди не лезли в глаза, но они всё равно лезут. Когда он оборачивается к Широ, тот смотрит на него как-то уж слишком пристально.  
Наверное, Кит слишком давно не отдыхал и нормально не ел, раз ему вообще приходит в голову предложить Широ вымыть волосы. И Широ, похоже, тоже, раз он соглашается.

Кит старается. Не налить воды на пол, не сломать дозатор мыла, не тянуть волосы Широ слишком сильно. С горем пополам у него получается.  
Не как в салоне, конечно, но тоже сносно.  
Расчёски нет, и Киту приходится справляться пальцами. Он возвращает обычный пробор; перебирает пряди Широ, чуть медля, когда настаёт черёд седой.

— Можно вопрос? — Широ пожимает плечами, мол, валяй. — Что всё же случилось у Аида?

Он сокрушённо вздыхает, бормочет что-то невнятное.

— Это такая дурацкая история была, на самом деле, — говорит наконец Широ. — Неинтересная совсем.

Дурацкая? То, что рассказывал Лэнс, не выглядит дурацким.

— И всё же? — Кит всеми силами пытается применить своё природное очарование, не призывая при этом божественного. — Пожалуйста?

— Аид, он… — Широ снова вздыхает, и в этом вздохе столько усталости и раздражения, что Кит жалеет о своём любопытстве. В любом случае, уже поздно. — Всё началось с того, что Персефона захотела перекраситься в блондинку и попросила его приготовить краску. У богов с этим немного сложнее, земные краски попросту не держатся. Аид приготовил, конечно, но не был уверен в правильности оттенка. Ну и вызвал меня, чтобы протестировать. Конечно, на себе-то побоялся, зачем, если всегда можно попросить «любимого племянника», — передразнивает он фальцетом. — В общем, это никакая не седина. Ещё и не смывается, зараза.

Широ оттягивает белую прядь, смотрит на неё, как на что-то уродливое и жалкое, пока Кит пытается уложить в голове несколько вещей:

1\. Боги тоже красят волосы.  
2\. Кто-то из них может щёлкнуть пальцами, попросив Кита забрать их заказ из МакДональдса, и навряд ли у него выйдет отказаться.  
3\. Широ нагружают подобным с завидной частотой, и он, пожалуй, самый несчастный полубог.

С опаской осмотревшись по сторонам, Широ хватает Кита под локоть:

— Только Лэнсу не говори. Не хочу его разочаровывать.

К этому списку добавляется четвёртый пункт. Широ — понимаете, _Широ_ — обеспокоен своей репутацией, и не перед кем-нибудь, а перед Лэнсом. Да Лэнс сложит ему хвалебную оду, даже если узнает, что Широ никогда не смотрел Гарри Поттера.

Кит накрывает его руку своей, всеми силами стараясь не рассмеяться.

— Что бы ты ему ни сказал, уверен, он в тебе не разочаруется.

Широ выглядит излишне серьёзным, и это по-своему мило.  
К слову о Лэнсе: им уже пора бы воссоединиться и продолжить ловить попутки.

Они находят его в магазинчике у заправки, озадаченным и растерянным. Кит уже смиряется с тем, что наскрести денег на чипсы не удалось.

— Это и есть твои друзья? — спрашивает у Лэнса продавщица, выходя из-за стойки с кассой.

На вид ей чуть больше сорока, но Кит почему-то уверен, что она старше. Её взгляд чуть задерживается на пустом подвёрнутом рукаве джинсовки. Не жалость — _сочувствие_. Редкость для последних нескольких дней.  
Она вытирает салфеткой что-то с щеки Кита: он слишком удивлён этим, чтобы отстраниться. Женщина оставляет ладонь на его щеке и поджимает губы.

— Бедные дети. Что с вами случилось?

— Заблудились немного, — отвечает Широ за всех них. — Мы просто хотим вернуться домой.

Продавщица даёт им по три пакета молока и кукурузных хлопьев, после чего набирает сообщение на телефоне.

— Простите, но у нас не хватит, — осторожно вмешивается Лэнс.

— Ничего, вам нужнее. В километре отсюда мой старый друг держит небольшой мотель — я договорюсь, и он примет вас на ночь.

Они переглядываются, не веря в такую удачу. Кит уже сталкивался с подобным: наверняка мотель окажется очередной замаскированной древнегреческой ловушкой, а продавщица вместе со своим другом — гарпиями, или кем похуже.  
Хиппи тоже казались им безобидными. В этом мире не стоит доверять незнакомцам.

— Мы очень благодарны, но… почему вы помогаете нам?

Женщина медлит с ответом. Она смотрит куда-то в сторону, перебирая безвкусные пушистые брелки на стойке.

— Мой сын ушёл из дома. Надеюсь, ему тоже помогают.

Киту становится стыдно за подозрения. Со всей этой полубожественной чертовщиной он забыл, что люди остались людьми.

Широ рассыпается в благодарностях, Лэнс передаёт еду в руки Кита и вызывается починить шатающуюся стойку. Продавщица вручает ему инструменты, а Киту и Широ — сладкие батончики.

Когда они переступают порог мотеля, Кит всё равно держит руку у кинжала. Пожилой владелец даёт им ключ от номера и даже предлагает остаться на завтрак. Он оказывается любителем поболтать, а Широ совсем не против послушать.

Все опасения исчезают, стоит Киту увидеть кровать. Подушка не набита как следует, одеяло слишком толстое для такого жаркого лета, матрас промялся с одного края, но всё это кажется ему верхом роскоши. Кит поворачивает голову набок, чтобы дышать, и говорит Лэнсу, что не пошевелится даже если на них нападёт мантикора. Лэнс на это заявляет, что в таком случае пойдёт в душ первым. Может, Кит поспорил бы и попытался бы отвоевать место, но тело явно против. Глаза закрываются сами — усилий стоит даже держать их открытыми.  
В номер наконец-то заходит Широ, и сон сметает начисто.

Впервые за всё их путешествие он расслабляется по-настоящему, без всяких лотосов. Откидывается на подушку, спокойный и умиротворённый, прикрывает глаза, и его улыбка куда мягче здешних матрасов. Кит не замечает, как встаёт и садится на его кровать.

— Не спится? — спрашивает Широ, не открывая глаз.

— Жду свою очередь в душ. — Это тоже правда. — Как себя чувствуешь?

— Лучше, чем раньше.

Бессознательно Кит касается его руки — своеобразный детектор лжи — и понимает, что Широ ему не врёт. В нём что-то изменилось, и это «что-то» ускользает, прячется среди других чувств, таких сильных, что Кит едва справляется, и, наверное, оно к лучшему. Это «что-то» не плохое, и этого более чем достаточно.

Лэнс возвращается в комнату. Из одежды на нём только синие трусы с принтом из крошечных белых молний, а через шею перекинуто полотенце. Кит ещё не видел его… _так_. Его тело совсем не похоже на тело Широ, но его нельзя назвать дохляком — всё же он без труда держал Кита на руках.  
Он стройный и гибкий, пластичный. _Податливый_. Кит пытается не цепляться за это, но у него не выходит. Хочется положить руку на его поясницу, чтобы узнать, прогнётся ли Лэнс под прикосновением. Прильнёт ли к груди с этой своей ухмылкой, видя которую хочется то ли врезать ему, то ли поцеловать.  
Лэнс, он…

— Что? — Лэнс часто моргает, и Кит понимает, что всё это время не шевелился и даже не дышал, кажется. Он отмирает вместе с Широ, который сжимал его руку слишком сильно. — Уж извините, постирал шмотки, пока есть возможность, и вам тоже не помешало бы, кстати.

Кит рассеянно кивает, встаёт с места, обходит Лэнса по дуге и переводит дыхание только тогда, когда закрывается в ванной.  
Какого вообще чёрта.

Ещё никогда он не был так рад воде. Холодные струи смывают с него грязь, пот и стыд. Немного придя в себя, Кит добавляет горячей.  
Он ищет виноватых, не желая признавать совсем не дружеское влечение. Обвинить во всём мать легко: она богиня любви, у неё вон детей сколько, навряд ли она разборчива в связях. Это всё её гены. Обратная сторона сверхспособностей, в которой Кит вынужден влюбляться во всех красавчиков подряд.  
Да. _Вынужден_. Не из-за того, что Лэнс _такой_.  
Совсем нет.

Одеяло — его спасение. Кит прячется под ним почти сразу же, накрывается с головой несмотря на жару.  
Слышно шаги, сначала тяжёлые — это Широ проходит в ванную, затем лёгкие — Лэнс. Он стоит возле кровати Кита несколько чудовищно долгих мгновений, за которые Кит успевает напридумывать себе невесть что, а затем возвращается к себе.

И хорошо. Так для всех них будет лучше.


	11. Глава десятая. Лэнс морально готовится к новой карьере

После завтрака Лэнс обнимает владельца мотеля на прощание. Мировой он старик, и оладьи готовит отличные. Тот смеётся, хлопает Лэнса по спине и желает удачной дороги.

Им приходится делать остановки в Индианаполисе, Колумбусе и Питтсбурге, теряя при этом ещё сутки. Иногда они болтают — в основном о том, что будут делать, когда вернутся в лагерь. В один из таких разговоров Лэнс признаётся, что ушёл без предупреждения. Шутит, что, наверное, пора бы уже присматривать себе местечко с красивым видом, откуда развеят его прах, но Широ его обрывает. Обещает всё уладить, чего бы это ни стоило, и Лэнс ещё ни разу не видел его таким серьёзным.  
С таким защитником ему нечего бояться.

Кит всё это время не отлипает от Широ, чему Лэнс нисколько не удивлён. Они так долго искали друг друга. Их воссоединение, да ещё и при таких обстоятельствах — настоящее волшебство. Прямо диснеевская история, после которой их обязательно должно ждать это «долго и счастливо». Лэнсу тоже хотелось бы испытать такое. Влюбиться с первого взгляда, пройти вместе с кем-то огонь и воду, разрушить заклятие поцелуем. Технически всё это с ним уже случилось, но Кит — герой не его сказки.

С Китом вообще что-то странное творится в последнее время. Лэнс не может отделаться от ощущения, что его избегают. О причинах он без понятия: вроде не язвил и даже вёл себя не как придурок. Когда он спрашивает об этом, Кит отводит взгляд и говорит, что всё в порядке.

— Это из-за раны? — осеняет Лэнса. — Болит?

— Не особо.

— Я посмотрю?

Кит медлит с ответом. Это странно; тогда, на озере, он не колебался, хоть и был обижен. До сих пор Кит не смотрит ему в глаза. Огромная потеря. Но, может, оно и к лучшему. Лэнс не уверен, что выдержал бы.

— Кит?

— Я просто устал, — тот делает шаг назад. — Не нужно… волноваться.

Возвращение Широ ставит всё на круги своя: Кит почти что виснет на его руке, спрашивает о чём-то, не обращая на Лэнса внимания, и Широ отвечает ему, улыбаясь. Он всегда улыбается Киту.  
Лэнс отводит взгляд и подходит ближе к дороге, чтобы поймать новую попутку.

Пенсилльванский Голливуд встречает их ливнем и грозой. Широ в восторге. Запрокидывает голову к небу, позволяет дождю вымочить одежду, поднимает вверх уцелевшую руку, и от его пальцев бьёт молния. Старый трюк — Лэнс обожает это всё равно — и сейчас он чувствуется как-то по-особенному.

— Охренительно, — выдыхает Кит, прижимаясь к Лэнсу под крышей автобусной остановки. Широ приподнимает уголок рта.

Дождь стих — можно даже пройтись пешком. Они идут мимо заброшенного парка аттракционов, мимо детской площадки, и взгляд сам по себе цепляется за уже знакомую вывеску кафе.  
Лэнс переглядывается с Китом.  
На этот раз они точно думают об одном и том же.

— Заскочим на минутку, — говорит Кит Широ, вынимая кинжал.

— Да, кое-какие незаконченные дела.

Внутри всё так же ярко и безвкусно. Они просят Широ не вмешиваться, что бы ни случилось; несмотря на благое дело для общества, это, в первую очередь, реванш. Широ вскидывает бровь, но вопросов не задаёт и устраивается за столиком у окна.  
Не тратя время на болтовню с официанткой, они сразу направляются к туалетам.

От нахлынувших воспоминаний передёргивает. Лэнс тогда чуть в штаны не наложил. Он натурально мог умереть в тот день. Лежал бы на холодном полу в какой-нибудь нелепой позе, а Кит, может, плакал бы над его обескровленным телом.

— Кит, Кит, а ты расстроишься, если я умру?

Кит смотрит на него как на сумасшедшего. Что? Лэнсу правда интересно.  
Вместо нормального ответа Кит отвешивает ему подзатыльник.

— Ай! — Лэнс шипит, растирая голову ладонью. — Неужели даже слезинки не проронишь?

— Я просто не дам тебе умереть. — Он скрещивает руки на груди и продолжает разговор будто бы со стеной: — Даже не шути так больше никогда.

Теперь и Лэнс теряется с ответом.  
Он опирается обеими руками о раковину, смотрит в зеркало, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Ловит в отражении взгляд Кита, наконец-то направленный на него.  
А потом за их спинами появляются эмпусы.

— Кит!

Тот успевает увернуться от длинных когтей. Эмпуса разевает рот, пытаясь укусить — с клыков капает слюна, прямо на белую рубашку, пуговицы которой едва удерживают пышную грудь. Засмотревшись, Лэнс почти забывает о её подружке, а вот она о Лэнсе, похоже, хорошо помнит. Кроссовки помогают отпрыгнуть далеко назад. Та, что в розовой футболке, медленно надвигается, прихрамывая на ослиную ногу, и слишком уж по-киношному чертит когтями по дверцам кабинок. Наверное, ей тоже не нравится здешний интерьер.

— Кит, немного помощи, может?

— Я тут слегка занят, — цедит тот сквозь зубы; эмпуса прижала его к раковинам. Вот же.

— Прости, милая, мы обязательно продолжим.

Лэнс пролетает над её головой, салютуя (и чуть не врезается в лампу под потолком, но Лэнс уверен, что в этот момент выглядел очень круто). Перевернувшись в воздухе, он ныряет к полу — в памяти всплывают довольно паршивые бейсбольные тренировки в школе. Ему не страшно, в этом нет ничего страшного, это ведь как захватить базу, верно?  
Он вытягивает ноги в полёте, бьёт пятками по щиколотке из небесной бронзы, и эмпуса не удерживает равновесия. Кит не теряется — вонзает кинжал ей в грудь, прокручивая для верности. От эмпусы остаётся горсть пыли.

Её подруга открывает рот в немом крике, от которого у Лэнса темнеет в глазах. Он не видит ничего перед собой, только слышит возню и пыхтение Кита.  
Удар, ещё один и ещё.  
Кит _защищает_ его.

— Лэнс! — У Кита тяжёлое дыхание. — Ты как?

К нему возвращается способность видеть. Кислотный цвет стен сразу же режет глаза, и Лэнс жалеет, что прозрел.

— Цел, — отвечает он, проморгавшись.

Эмпуса отрезает их от выхода, и обороняется она куда лучше, чем подружка. Решила взять измором, наверное, и это неплохая тактика: они истощены во всех смыслах — Лэнс даже готов признать, что идти сражаться с монстрами в таком состоянии было одной из самых худших его идей — но уже поздно. Им нужно что-то придумать, чем быстрее, тем лучше.  
Кит отступает к кабинкам, увеличивая дистанцию, тянет Лэнса за собой. Идея позвать Широ кажется слишком соблазнительной, он наверняка убил бы эмпусу голыми руками. Только есть одна проблема: рука у Широ теперь тоже одна.  
Лэнс почти смиряется с тем, что всё же умрёт здесь. Одному не так скучно, но он предпочёл бы, чтобы Кит жил дальше. Вместе с Широ, долго и счастливо. Они заслужили.

— Лэнс.

— Да?

— Поцелуй меня.

Сначала Лэнс решает, что ослышался. Кит бросает на него косой взгляд, держа эмпусу в поле зрения.  
Наверное, он тоже смирился со скорым путешествием в Царство мёртвых компанией «Эмпуса-вас-нахрен-убила». Что ж, если Лэнсу суждено умереть, целуя Кита, то это не такая уж и плохая смерть.

Устав ждать, Кит одной рукой хватает его за грудки. Лэнс теряется — любой на его месте растерялся бы — и неловко клюёт Кита в щёку.  
Вот отстой. Это ведь и поцелуем назвать сложно, а теперь Лэнс умрёт, так и не попробовав как следует.  
Кит отстраняется. На кончиках его пальцев сверкает золото, перетекает в зажатый в руке кинжал, и до Лэнса наконец доходит.  
Ну конечно. Ребёнок Афродиты.  
А он — идиот.

Кит сплетает с Лэнсом пальцы, подбрасывает кинжал в руке и одним мощным движением швыряет его прямо в эмпусу.  
Клинок звякаяет о плитку рукоятью. Белое лезвие утопает в горсти пыли.

Лэнс теряет тепло чужой ладони, а Кит приваливается к стене и стекает на пол.  
Они справились.  
Справились.

У Кита тяжелое дыхание. Он вытирает пот со лба тыльной стороной ладони, пятернёй зачёсывает волосы назад, и Лэнс не может отвести взгляд. Даже не пытается, если честно, и за это нисколько не стыдно.  
Язык не слушается, а у Кита слишком красивые глаза, чтобы Лэнс смог выдержать.

— Мы отличная команда, — говорит наконец Лэнс, протягивая руку, и её сжимает другая, в красной перчатке. Кит улыбается в ответ, принимая помощь.

— Нужно вернуться к Широ.

Точно.  
Широ.

Лэнс неловко отступает назад, пока Кит сдувает с кинжала остатки эмпус.  
Из туалета он выходит последним. Напоследок пинает горстку пыли, отчего та поднимается душной взвесью — Лэнс не чихает из принципа. Он не намерен проигрывать уже мёртвому монстру.  
С него хватит того, что он проигрывает Широ и Киту.

Широ привстаёт, видя их. Перед ним на столике лежит с десяток смятых салфеток.

— Вы в порядке? — тревогу в его голосе нельзя проигнорировать.

— Всё тип-топ. Правда, Кит?

— Так и есть.

— Это хорошо, — Широ заметно успокаивается. — Официантка подходила уже дважды.

— Я разберусь.

Разобраться Кит не успевает: за их столик подсаживается мужчина лет тридцати, может, старше. У него тёмные чуть вьющиеся волосы, греческий профиль и пронзительные синие глаза. Лэнс даже поначалу принимает его за очередное воплощение отца, но это не он: Гермес пах дорожной пылью и свободой. Запах этого гораздо слабее. Солёная вода, кажется.  
Мужчина прищуривается, оценивая, а затем откидывается на спинку ядовито-салатового диванчика:

— Расслабьтесь, полубоги, я из своих.

Лэнс не оглядывается только потому, что это делает Кит. Тем временем мужчина подзывает официантку и заказывает молочные коктейли для себя и своих друзей. Под друзьями, похоже, он подразумевает их.

— Скажите мне, молодёжь, — говорит он, прокручивая в пальцах шариковую ручку, — кто из богов самый лучший?

— Зевс, наверное? — отвечает Кит после паузы. По-совиному моргает и пожимает плечами, будто волшебная точка, в которую он пялился, подсказала ответ. — Он же вроде за главного, а значит лучший.

— С тобой всё понятно, — мужчина отмахивается, — совсем зелёный ещё. Ты что думаешь? — обращается он уже к Лэнсу.

— Ну…

Он не может перестать пялиться на Кита. Правду говорят, что красота — страшная сила. Одно Признание что тогда с лагерем сотворило.

— Афродита, — решается он, наконец. — Любовь всегда спасает мир и всё такое.

Официантка приносит коктейли, а мужчина тяжко вздыхает, явно разочарованный. Лэнс чувствует на себе взгляд Кита, и теперь ему стыдно за сказанное.

— А ты что скажешь? — По нему видно, что на Широ он не особо надеется, но считает нужным довести опрос до конца.

— Гестия, — выдаёт Широ почти сразу, не отрывая взгляд от стакана. — Гестия лучше всех.

— Чувак, да ты шаришь! — Мужчина хлопает его по плечу, воодушевившись. — Дай угадаю, твой папочка из тройки?

— Угу. Зевс.

— …сочувствую. Редкостный мудак.

— Согласен.

— Впрочем, я знаком с одним твоим римским братом — отличный парень. Ты вроде тоже ничего.

Широ фыркает, говоря, что польщён, а Лэнс переглядывается с Китом. Они вдвоём явно что-то упускают, но оба не понимают, что именно.

— Вы… — начинает было Широ, но мужчина машет рукой, мол, не стоит таких официальностей, — ты по делу или просто так заглянул?

— Да поговаривали, что тут эмпусы совсем от копыт отбились, но похоже, тут справились без меня. В кои-то веки.

Лэнс почти оскорблён. Кем этот тип себя считает? Будто он тут единственный полубог на всё восточное побережье, и ни одна проблема не может решиться без его участия.  
Мужчина продолжает причитать и жаловаться на богов — Лэнс не слушает, пассивно-агрессивно втягивая коктейль через трубочку. Среди потока слов разного оттенка божественности проскакивает «Ирида».

— Ирида? — переспрашивает Лэнс, мигом забыв о том, что вообще-то дуется. — Она не в отпуске разве?

— Я уже разобрался. Поболтал с ней немного и уговорил вернуться. Между прочим, если бы твой отец хоть иногда держал язык за зубами, у меня было бы в два раза меньше работы.

— Вот ты где! — С хлопком на столик опускается изящная женская рука. Её обладательница сдувает со лба золотую прядь. — Тебя и на пять минут нельзя одного оставить!

— Прости, дорогая, — спесь с этого типа падает так же стремительно, как и сам Лэнс, когда впервые надел отцовские кроссовки. — Пообщался немного с молодёжью, подумаешь.

— Мы ведь просто зашли в магазин за циркулем, неужели нельзя было меня подождать. — Она потирает переносицу. — Надеюсь, он не успел вас напугать?

— Что вы, мэм, напротив, — отвечает ей Широ с улыбкой, — даже угостил нас коктейлями.

Лэнс молча поднимает свой бокал в подтверждение. Тип выразительно кивает, мол, убедилась?

— Ладно, — сдаётся она, окидывая всех взглядом ещё раз. У неё серые глаза — совсем не как у Пидж — но ощущение от её присутствия один в один. — Нам в любом случае пора. Идём, рыбьи мозги.

Мужчина салютует им на прощание и покорно идёт следом за ней.

— Кто это был вообще? — спрашивает Кит, отмирая.

— Да так, — Широ снова улыбается, на этот раз как-то заговорщически, — один известный полубог.

Лэнс цокает языком. Раз известный, наверное, стоило взять у него автограф.

Кто-то на Олимпе плохо закрутил кран — на макушку падают редкие крупные капли. Тонкие ручейки прижимаются к бордюрам, бегут прямо к сливам, чтобы стать сточными водами. Это хуже, чем простое «с небес на землю», и Лэнс морщится.

— Что теперь? — спрашивает Кит. — Ирида ведь?..

Его голос обрывается на полуслове, а ноги подкашиваются. Он падает, будто в замедленной съёмке, как в дешёвой драме. Как в дешёвой драме Лэнс подставляет руки, как в дешёвой драме Кит падает прямо в них.  
Только сейчас он обращает внимание на ненормальную бледность. Кит дрожит, его лихорадит; Лэнс прикладывает ладонь ко лбу и чувствует жар.

Широ соображает быстрее — конечно, это же Широ — и, не церемонясь, задирает чёрную футболку. Приходится заглянуть через плечо Кита, чтобы увидеть.  
Рана не просто воспалена. От тёмной полосы под кожей тянутся лиловые лозы, расползаются в стороны паутиной, охватив почти весь левый бок. Выглядит наверняка менее страшно, чем ощущается — а выглядит крайне страшно.

Идиот. Какой же он идиот. Нужно было заметить раньше, прислушаться к звоночкам, нужно было показать отцу — он бог, всё же — нужно было!..

Широ его пугает. Во всех смыслах. Лэнс не ребёнок Афродиты, но он физически чувствует волны чужой ярости и слепого отчаяния, как же _больно_.  
Всё прекращается так же неожиданно, как и появляется. Воздух вокруг перестаёт искрить, Лэнс наконец-то может сделать вдох.

— Можешь его нести? — Тон Широ — холодный и безжизненный. Когда Лэнс кивает в ответ, Широ разминает ноги: — Тогда лети за мной.

— С ума сошел? Ты не в состоянии!..

— Вот и узнаем, в состоянии или нет.

Он щёлкает пальцами уцелевшей руки, и лёгкая дымка окутывает их троих с макушки до пяток. Ух ты. Лэнс ещё не умеет так с Туманом.

В адреналине ли дело, или правда Кит так исхудал, но Лэнс почти не чувствует его веса. Подхватывает под коленями, прижимает к себе, старается не думать лишнего. С ними Широ. Широ знает, что делать. Широ не даст Киту умереть. А даже если что-то пойдёт не так, то Широ лично вытащит его из Эллизиума. Даже если это будет стоить ему всех чёрных волос.

Ветер бьёт в лицо, Лэнс почти ничего не видит. Кроссовки стараются, он чувствует, и он старается тоже — не отставать, держать Кита так крепко, как может, верить, что скоро всё будет в порядке. Что Кит как прежде назовёт его придурком и легонько ударит в плечо, улыбаясь ярче солнца. Что ещё раз они устроят бой подушками. Что однажды у костра Лэнс услышит, как Кит поёт.

Даже если они не предназначены друг другу Судьбой, это ничего не меняет. Они же могут просто общаться? Дурачиться, как раньше? Лэнсу ведь не нужно большего.  
Между попытками оправдать себя проскальзывает мерзкая мысль о том, что ему хотелось бы снова почувствовать кожу Кита губами.

Перед глазами — спина Широ. На его джинсовке пресловутое «Измени свою судьбу».  
Лэнс прижимает Кита к себе.

Втроём они опускаются ровно перед домом Широ. В вечерних сумерках эта махина выглядит ещё более пугающе. Даже сам Широ медлит чудовищно долгие секунды прежде, чем открыть дверь.

Внутри ничего не изменилось — разве что пыли стало ещё больше. Окинув беспорядок взглядом, Широ исчезает где-то на кухне. Из всей мебели уцелело разве что кресло, достаточно широкое, чтобы Лэнс мог уместиться на нём вдвоём с Китом.  
Лэнс продолжает прижимать его к себе даже сейчас. Вслушивается в каждый тихий выдох. Пытается говорить с ним, чтобы заполнить тишину: кажется, шутит про его причёску, Лэнс не уверен.

— Х-холодно, — у Кита буквально стучат зубы.

С него пот ручьём льётся, как ему может быть холодно. В поле зрения не попадает ничего похожего на плед — вообще ничего, что помогло бы ему согреться.

— Эй, может, кофе? Горячего, м?

— Нет. — Кит качает головой, цепляется побелевшими пальцами за кофту Лэнса. — Просто…

Так и не договорив, Кит теряет сознание окончательно.

На кухне что-то грохочет; надо бы пойти и посмотреть, спросить, нужна ли Широ помощь, но с Китом на руках это не так-то просто. В любом случае, Лэнс уже опоздал, поскольку Широ возвращается с фирменной баночкой домика Аполлона.

— Это должно помочь ему продержаться до лагеря. — Широ виновато поджимает губы. — Не откроешь? Я не смог с… одной.

Со всей бережностью Лэнс перекладывает Кита с коленей на кресло. Он чувствует на себе взгляд Широ — внимательный, изучающий. Почти обидно. Между прочим, Лэнс проводил в домиках Аполлона достаточно много времени (родство с Гермесом включает в себя повышенную травмоопасность, а неумение вовремя заткнуться её только увеличивает). Не то, чем стоит гордиться, но зато теперь он разбирается в мазях.

Резкий запах трав помогает сосредоточиться. На пробу Лэнс проводит смазанным пальцем рядом с проступившими линиями: те съёживаются, втягиваются, извиваются, пробуя обойти мазь со стороны. Кит стонет, кусает губы, и Широ перегибается через спинку кресла, только чтобы взять его за руку.  
Поняв принцип, Лэнс мажет кожу вокруг раны, сгоняет эту дрянь к запёкшейся чёрной полосе. Всё это время Широ говорит с Китом — Лэнс не вслушивается, выхватывая лишь отдельные части. «Всё будет хорошо». «Ты справишься с этим». «Я с тобой».  
Очередная мелочная мысль заставляет стыдиться. Говорил бы Широ всё это, будь Лэнс на месте Кита?

Чем бы это ни было, больше оно не расползается по коже. Кит дышит заметно ровнее, его перестаёт бить дрожь, но глаз он так и не открывает. Кажется, что он просто задремал, уставший. Будто бы не он минуту назад выл от боли. Будто бы всё в порядке. Лэнс знает, что это не так.

Широ продолжает держать его за руку. Гладит тыльную сторону ладони большим пальцем. В этом простом жесте столько нежности, что Лэнс отводит взгляд. Он чувствует себя так, словно застал их за чем-то очень интимным. Чем-то, что не предназначено для чужих глаз.  
Лэнс заставляет себя успокоиться и расслабиться. Худшее позади, он должен взять себя в руки и помочь…

— Широ!

Тот повисает на спинке кресла тряпичной куклой, рука Кита выскальзывает из его пальцев. Когда Лэнс касается плеч, Широ оживает.

— Широ, ты как?

— Нормально. — Он давит запястьем на висок. — Голова немного закружилась. Не волнуйся.

— Будто я могу. Давай, поднимай свою тушку.

За ворчанием Лэнс пытается скрыть своё беспокойство, но Широ улыбается. Они давно знакомы, всё же.

— Тебе не стоило лететь, — продолжает Лэнс, стараясь не думать о том, что прямо сейчас отчитывает самого Широ, — ты ещё не в форме.

— Я должен был. Кит мог…

— Ты тоже.

Это сорвалось само по себе. Достаточно тихое — может, Широ не расслышал. Лэнс надеется, что нет, но Широ смотрит на него так, будто впервые видит.  
Ему так стыдно. Ему так жаль.  
Широ ждёт объяснений. Лэнс не уверен, что может их дать.  
Приходится призвать всё своё самообладание, чтобы произнести вслух:

— Я не хочу терять тебя снова.

Перед глазами плывёт, Лэнс часто моргает, чтобы согнать с ресниц влагу. Широ застывает перед ним. Чудесная античная статуя в модных шмотках.

— Ох, Лэнс…

У Широ хриплый голос. Лэнс не ожидает прикосновения к руке — такая холодная. Инстинктивно хочется согреть кожу дыханием, но получилось бы глупо. У Широ ведь есть Кит.  
 _Кит_.

— Ирида, — спохватывается Лэнс в последний момент, сглатывая, — надо связаться с лагерем.

— Да. Да, ты прав. Побудешь с ним?

Его не нужно просить об этом, но Лэнс кивает. Провожает Широ до кухни взглядом и перебирается к креслу, на котором лежит Кит. Обнимает колени, утыкаясь в них подбородком, и смотрит, как подрагивают длинные угольно-чёрные ресницы.

Слышно шум воды. Звон монеты об раковину. Знакомый призыв Ириды. Голос Мистера К. — Лэнс впервые слышит в нём удивление. Впервые он слышит _такого_ Широ: взвинченного, даже немного жестокого. Широ не просто уговаривает Мистера К. прислать помощь — он _приказывает_ ему. Лэнсу страшно, и неясно, за кого из них сильнее. Чудо или нет, но Мистер К. спускает всё на тормозах, кажется. На удивление великодушно с его стороны. Может, в наказание Лэнс всего лишь отделается пожизненной работой поломойки в домике Ареса.

Когда Широ возвращается, его и без того растрёпанные волосы стоят торчком от статики. Лэнс сопоставляет тон прошедшего разговора с внешним видом, мысленно добавляет белые молнии, полный отчаяния взгляд, злость за то, что сейчас они ничем не могут помочь Киту. Да, пожалуй, будь Лэнс на месте Мистера К., он бы тоже не стал спорить с Широ в таком состоянии.

— Как он?

— Отдыхает, — подбирает Лэнс самое нейтральное слово. Широ снова опускается на подушки, явно вымотанный. — Тебе тоже не помешало бы.

Следуя больше интуиции, чем здравому смыслу, Лэнс пересаживается поближе к Широ. Тот кладёт голову ему на плечо, тяжёлый вздох заставляет кожу покрыться мурашками. В очередной раз Лэнс перебарывает себя и приобнимает Широ — скорее просто касается ладонью руки:

— Он выкарабкается, — говорит он не то для Широ, не то для себя.

Крупная капля из крана ударяется об мойку. На втором этаже открыто окно, наверное — можно услышать тихий свист ветра и скрип деревянной рамы. По улице проезжают редкие машины.  
Лэнс не знает, сколько они сидят так, ловя каждое изменение в дыхании Кита. Согревая друг друга, как могут. Как позволяют границы приличия, которые Лэнс очертил вокруг себя, но Широ их не видит будто. Жмётся теснее, утыкается макушкой ему в шею. Поддавшись порыву, Лэнс гладит Широ по предплечью.

К уже знакомым звукам прибавляется новый — его Лэнс тоже знает, и от этого только сильнее удивлён. _Крылья_.

Мистеру К. приходится пригнуться, чтобы пройти внутрь. Он останавливается у дверей, обводит комнату нечитаемым взглядом. Похоже, его совсем не смущает ни бардак, ни раненый Кит в кресле. Всё его внимание приковано к Широ. Может, ждёт от него извинений? Не похоже, что Широ раскаивается.

— Здрасьте, — принимает на себя удар Лэнс; мягко отстраняется, чтобы Широ успел приподняться, и вскакивает на ноги. — Как дела, Мистер К.?

— Макклейн, — цедит тот, — с тобой я разберусь после. Где ваш… пострадавший?

Кита тяжело не заметить, и Лэнс возмущён. Каким сухарём нужно быть, чтобы игнорировать эту неземную красоту?  
Он кивает в сторону Кита. Мистер К. явно нехотя подцепляет когтистыми лапищами чёрную футболку.

— Кто оказывал ему первую помощь?

— Я, сэр. — Лэнс расправляет плечи, ожидая похвалы.

— Надо же, ты умудрился его не убить.

Это самые добрые слова, что Лэнсу доводилось слышать от Мистера К., и он почти счастлив.

Мистер К. поднимает Кита на руки — недостаточно осторожно, как считает Лэнс.

— Полетишь с Широ, — говорит он, не оборачиваясь.

Сначала нужно помочь ему подняться. Потом вывести на улицу.  
Лэнс бросает взгляд на кухню — отсюда видно её часть — и дверца холодильника почему-то пустует. Он обещает подумать над этим позже, забирается на пегаса и подаёт Широ руку.

— Привет, Долорес, — Лэнс легонько треплет шёлковую гриву, — ты с нами полегче, ладно?

Она трясёт головой, расправляет крылья и одним прыжком поднимается в небо.

Поодаль на втором пегасе — Стиве — летят Мистер К. и Кит. Последний до сих пор в отключке, перекинут поперёк седла, как роскошная попона. У Лэнса сводит скулы. Мистер К. мог бы отнестись к нему чуть бережнее. Нужно было взять Кита самому; правда, тогда навряд ли бы получилось удерживать поводья Долорес, но…  
Широ кладёт ладонь на его живот, и мысли сметает начисто.

— Прости, — говорит он над ухом. Всё, на что способен Лэнс — пожать плечами.

— Н-ничего.

Долорес летит на удивление плавно, не делает привычных для неё виражей и не сбрасывает вниз, чтобы эффектно поймать у земли: она обожает так делать, и первый раз у Лэнса чуть сердце не остановилось от ужаса.  
Сейчас с ним происходит почти то же самое, но Долорес тут не причём.  
Широ прижимается к его спине широкой грудью. Сминает в пальцах тонкую кофту. Кладёт подбородок на плечо.

— У тебя неплохо получается.

Лэнс старается не сжимать поводья так сильно и прикусывает щёку изнутри в надежде согнать с лица краску.

— Н-ничего особенного. Просто Долорес — хорошая девочка, правда?

Она соглашается громким ржанием.  
Всё верно. Нет у него времени на дурацкую влюблённость.  
Лэнс пытается думать о своём не то чтобы радужном ближайшем будущем. О том, как объяснить маме, что теперь ему до пенсии работать лагерной прачкой. Полубогам вообще платят пенсию?

Словно прочтя мысли, Широ говорит, что не даст его в обиду. Лэнс верит.  
И тянет поводья, чтобы спуститься перед лагерем.


	12. Глава одиннадцатая. Широ приходит к определённым выводам

Он считал, что готов ко всему. Что уже ничего больше не разобьёт ему сердце. Но вот Широ спрыгивает с пегаса, вот убирает длинные пряди с лица — и в лагере воцаряется тишина. Ни единого звука. Все смотрят на него, как на призрака, и Широ в очередной раз ломается внутри.

В абсолютной тишине он следует за Мистером К. в домик Аполлона, в абсолютной тишине перед ними расступаются подростки в оранжевых футболках, в абсолютной тишине его осматривают лекари. Эта тишина давит на уши, Широ готов закричать — лишь бы добавить в пустоту хоть что-то. _Пожалуйста_.

— Широ? Широ! Слышишь меня?

Голос Лэнса и его осторожное прикосновение возвращает звуки. Стеклянный звон флакончиков с лекарствами, стук ножа о доску — кто-то нарезает травы, треск рвущейся ткани. Голоса детей Аполлона сливаются в один неравномерный гул, со временем становящийся чётче.

— Широ?

У Лэнса дрожат пальцы и глаза распахнуты так широко. Ох, Широ совсем не хотел его пугать.

— Да. Да, я в порядке.

— В порядке он, как же. — Лэнса отталкивает в сторону бойкая девушка. — Я была бы рада, если бы ты попадал сюда хоть чуточку реже, Широ. На тебя не напасёшься.

Широ улыбается, откидываясь на подушки. Он и понятия не имел, как скучал по всему этому.

— Как Кит?

— Всё с твоим красавчиком будет нормально. Лучше лежи и не дёргайся, если не хочешь, чтобы я укоротила твою руку ещё больше.

Нужно бы сказать ей, что Кит совсем не «его». Нужно. Но мысль о том, что Кит _мог бы_ , греет душу.  
Он переводит взгляд на Лэнса. Тот смотрит куда-то под ноги, и его лицо ничего не выражает. Наверное, Широ впервые видит его таким подавленным.  
 _Как же всё это плохо_.

— Лэнс, я…

Так и не успев извиниться, Широ отключается от сильного запаха трав.

***

— Ты разве не должен быть на занятиях?

Лэнс едва не падает со стула. О чём же таком он задумался, интересно.

— Там про отца говорят. Не думаю, что мне пригодится.

Такаши прикрывает глаза, сдерживая улыбку. С одной стороны, занятия всё равно не смогут подготовить их к встрече с настоящими богами, с другой — узнать о них побольше никогда не будет лишним. Он лишь надеется, что Лэнс поймёт, когда станет постарше.

— Прогуливать нехорошо.

— Ты не ходишь на занятия, пока занимаешься Поисками, но это не мешает тебе совершать подвиги.

Не такие уж это и подвиги. Он предпочёл бы посидеть на уроке истории и послушать о похождениях Гермеса вместо того, чтобы в очередной раз валяться в домике Аполлона.

— В общем-то, справедливо.

Лэнс широко улыбается — у него всё ещё не хватает зуба. Его выбили во время тренировки, Такаши помнит. Кто-то из детей Ареса перестарался, и Мистер К. даже проводил со всеми воспитательную беседу, но странно, что до сих пор не вырос новый. Такаши месяц не было. Дети Аполлона справляются с подобным за пару дней.

— Ты мог бы попросить, эм, починить его, — осторожно напоминает он.

— Слишком просто. — Лэнс трогает пустое место языком. — Сам отрастёт, всё равно молочный был. И вообще это боевая рана. Буду таким же крутым, как ты.

— Иметь раны — не круто.

Слишком резко. У Лэнса белеет лицо. Ему всего четырнадцать, ему футболка велика на пару размеров, он даже ещё не окреп как следует. И он ещё ничего не знает.  
Такаши тяжело вздыхает. Он и сам ещё подросток, не ему учить Лэнса жизни, но он волнуется. Очень.

— Просто пообещай мне не рисковать. Ладно?

В комнате сразу становится ярче, потому что Лэнс снова улыбается.

— И не карауль меня возле кровати.

А теперь он заливается краской. Тяжело не смеяться, но Такаши очень старается.  
Лэнс кивает и уносится на улицу.  
Такаши поправляет перебинтованную до самого бедра ногу и устраивается на кровати удобнее, думая о том, что навряд ли Лэнс его послушает.

***

Кажется, с того разговора прошло чудовищно много времени. Четыре года для Лэнса и где-то вдвое больше для Широ, он не уверен. Искривления в Лабиринте беспощадны. Если захочется заказать торт ко дню рождения, то лучше обойтись без свечек.

Разумеется, Лэнс не слушает. Делает вид — да, это он умеет — но всё равно поступает по-своему. Сложно вспомнить, сколько правил за всё время тот нарушил. Это восхищает. Сам Широ всегда лишь подчиняется.

Наконец-то футболка Лэнсу в размер. Он здорово вытянулся, стал шире в плечах, но одно в нём осталось неизменно.  
Широ негромко кашляет.

— Я не сплю, честное гермесовское.

На этот раз Широ смеётся в голос, и Лэнс вместе с ним. Рёбра немного болят — не страшно. Он чувствует себя почти здоровым. Ну, если не считать отсутствие правой руки.

— Киту уже лучше, — отвечает Лэнс ещё до того, как Широ задаёт вопрос. — Он проспит как минимум до завтрашнего вечера. Может, даже пару дней.

— А сколько проспал я?

— Часа два.

Широ не спрашивает, сидел ли Лэнс всё это время здесь с ним. Любой ответ причинит боль.

— Вообще тебе уже можно топать к себе. Ты как, подняться можешь?

По ощущениям он и долететь может без особых усилий, но Лэнс подаёт ему руку. Широ упрекает себя в том, что опирается на его ладонь.

Лэнс желает ему спокойной ночи, Лэнс неуверенно хлопает его по локтю, Лэнс взмахивает рукой на прощание.  
Он уходит, забирая с собой всё тепло.  
И Широ не может согреться.

В домике Зевса — в _своём_ домике — он чувствует себя как в склепе. Белый мрамор с золотыми прожилками холодный, совсем безжизненный. Гигантская статуя отца в центре смотрит на него пустым взглядом. Зевсу плевать, как и всегда. Из-за него Широ живёт в аду с самого рождения. Из-за него он не видел ничего, кроме сражений и чудовищ. Из-за него он теперь мечется между людьми, которых любит больше жизни.

Во внутреннем кармане джинсовки лежат открытки Лэнса. Широ попросту не смог оставить их там, в очередном склепе, который так и не смог назвать своим домом. Он был им отчасти, пока на холодильнике висели пейзажи Кубы. Больше их там нет. Всё, что было дорого Широ — здесь, с ним, прижато к груди, и, может, только это удерживает его от окончательного помешательства.  
Он сворачивается в нише за статуей. В домике есть четыре резных кровати с лучшим постельным бельём в лагере, но это не то, что нужно Широ. Здесь — единственное место, куда не падает взгляд треклятой безвкусной статуи. Только здесь он мог уснуть. Только здесь он мог расслабиться и почувствовать себя в безопасности. Сейчас — не может.

Тишина сводит с ума. Вокруг холодный камень, и это слишком похоже на место, в котором он едва не потерял рассудок. Такой же лабиринт; не Минотавра — его собственный.

Открыток недостаточно. Ему нужен кто-то, кого можно коснуться. Живой. _Настоящий_.  
Кит.

Только вот Широ ему не нужен. Кит и без него прекрасно справляется, он так вырос, во всех смыслах. В воспоминаниях Кит был малость самоуверенным мальчишкой, беспечным сорванцом, которого не волновало мнение окружающих. Теперь он совсем другой. Внимательный и ответственный, справедливый, старающийся думать наперёд. _Герой_. Такой, каким Широ так и не удалось стать.  
Он же ещё может просто побыть рядом, верно?  
Просто побыть рядом.

Ноги ведут его сами. Широ почти ничего не видит перед собой, чувствует себя раненным животным, которое напролом идёт к укрытию. После станет только хуже, но если это поможет успокоиться, пусть ненадолго, он готов рискнуть.

— Широ? — Голос Лэнса сразу приводит его в чувства. Он останавливается, не оборачиваясь, смиренно ожидая, когда Лэнс подойдёт ближе. — Ты что здесь делаешь в такое время?

Наверное, то же, что и Лэнс. Сейчас где-то два ночи, старосте домика Гермеса нечего делать возле домика Аполлона. Не должно у него там быть никаких дел. Но там лежит Кит. И не нужно иметь кровь Афродиты, чтобы чувствовать искрящуюся связь между ними.  
Лэнс говорил ему о Ките, Кит говорил ему о Лэнсе. Они ровесники, молодые, красивые и здоровые парни. У них всё будет замечательно, Широ верит.

Он не хочет вмешиваться в их отношения, честное слово, не хочет. Он уйдёт, как только всё утрясётся.  
Он больше ни за что и никогда не подвергнет их опасности своим присутствием.

Но Широ не хочет оставлять их. И ему безумно стыдно за это.

Лэнс смотрит в глаза, поджимает губы. Бросает взгляд на домик Аполлона. Широ всё понимает.

— Думаю, нас двоих выгонят, — пожимает плечами Лэнс, и Широ удивлён. — Он всё равно спит. Тупая была идея. А у тебя что, тоже бессонница?

Слова застревают в горле. Да он попросту не знает, что сказать.  
Его хватает на то, чтобы взять Лэнса за руку. То, что Лэнс догадывается, кажется чудом.

— Ох, Зевс, ты же там совсем один. Давай к нам? Только быстрее, пока нас не спалили. Не хочу получать от Мистера К. ещё и за это.

— «Получать»? — переспрашивает Широ, запоздало отмечая, что уже идёт за Лэнсом.

— Ну, мы же без разрешения ушли, я рассказывал. И отцовские кроссовки стащил. — На нём сейчас самые обычные кеды. — А, это. Уже отобрал. Жалко ему, что ли. Я же аккуратно!

— Вы мне жизнь спасли. Разве это вас не оправдывает?

— Сказал, что всё равно будет серьёзный разговор. Думаю, самое время искать деньги на адвоката, ха-ха.

— Лэнс, если я могу…

— Да ладно, всё окей будет. Ну поворчит, как обычно. Первый раз будто. А вообще давай потише, мои уже спят.

Широ замолкает и проходит след в след за Лэнсом. Доски ужасно скрипучие и тут давно пора бы сделать ремонт.  
Ровно на середине комнаты Лэнс останавливается, и Широ чуть не врезается ему в спину.

— И-и-и вы не спите, — говорит он со вздохом, потирая переносицу. — Вот и что с вами делать?

— Хотим истории!

Как по команде, дети выбираются из спальников и окружают их кольцом, Широ даже теряется на пару мгновений.

— Обалдеть, а что с рукой?

— Какие клёвые волосы, можно заплести косички?

— А в Поиске страшно?

— Лэнс часто плакал и звал на помощь?

— Вообще-то ни разу, и я был молодцом. Правда, Широ?

Вопросы раздаются со всех сторон, их слишком много, всех вокруг слишком много, но это куда лучше, чем сидеть одному в домике Зевса.

— Хорошо, если хотите послушать, то располагайтесь поудобнее.

Широ садится, скрестив ноги. Все подтаскивают спальники ближе, усаживаются кто как, споря за место рядом, и Лэнсу приходится вмешаться. Дети заметно стихают. Смотрят во все глаза, блестящие любопытством.  
Совсем как раньше.  
Не как раньше Лэнс садится напротив. Он всегда держался под боком, и от этого как-то пусто. Пустота исчезает, когда Широ ловит на себе его взгляд.  
Это не изменилось. К привычному восхищению добавилась мягкость. Его свет больше не такой яркий, не как вспышки в ночном небе. Сейчас он — мерное сияние звёзд. Спокойное. Лэнс кажется таким близким и таким далёким одновременно, и он не может проверить расстояние. Но так хочется.

Широ пытается переключиться. Не говорит об ужасах Лабиринта, предпочтя короткие приключения по дороге обратно, и его взгляд не сходит с лица Лэнса. Он отмечает каждое изменение, всматривается в синеву напротив, желая запомнить этот момент как следует.  
Лэнс смеётся, иногда добавляет комментарии и осаживает тех, кто восклицает слишком громко. Ох, Стикс, как же он повзрослел. Что бы сам Лэнс ни говорил, он — отличный староста.

Стрелка часов над входом переваливает за три ночи, Лэнс разгоняет всех по спальникам, говоря, что Широ устал и им всем надо поспать. Ничуть: Широ полон сил, но посиделки и правда слишком затянулись. Он хочет подняться наверх, наедине поблагодарить Лэнса за всё, что тот для него сделал. Продлить это ощущение чуть дольше, чтобы было, что вспоминать после.

Луна сегодня особенно яркая: её свет просачивается через стёкла, падает прямоугольным пятном на пол. Лэнс в спешке пытается навести порядок, несмотря на все заверения Широ, что и так нормально.

— За коробками глянь, — машет он рукой, продолжая протирать полами куртки пыль, которую Широ всё равно не видит в полумраке.

Свёрнутый спальник находится без проблем. Широ почти отворачивается, когда замечает знакомую белую ткань. Приходится положить спальник, чтобы достать и убедиться.  
Так и есть.

Эта традиция никогда ему не нравилась. Вместо ожидаемого морального удовлетворения и ощущения победы он всегда чувствовал одиночество.  
Для всех, кто отправлялся в Поиск, братья и сёстры шили погребальные саваны, которые сжигались в костре самим полубогом при удачном завершении или его родными, если тот погибал. У Широ никого не было. Каждый раз, когда он отправлялся в Поиск, саван для него шили другие домики, по очереди. Люди, которые были ему чужими. Для которых это было всего лишь обязанностью.  
Когда он вернулся из восьмого Поиска, настала очередь детей Гермеса. Широ хорошо помнит, как к нему вышел их староста. Как вручил белый саван и, смеясь, сказал, что Лэнс вызвался добровольцем и никого не подпускал к процессу.  
Сам Лэнс стоял в стороне и смотрел себе под ноги. Он не мог слышать их разговор, но ему наверняка хотелось бы.  
Широ откровенно пялился на витую золотую вышивку. Можно было представить, сколько времени Лэнс провёл над этим. Как старался. Как наверняка колол пальцы и всё равно не сдавался.  
Сердце сжалось. Он попросту не смог бы сжечь этот саван. Ни за что.

Тогда Широ впервые отправил традиции к Аиду, сказав, что не собирается умирать. Тогда он вернул саван Лэнсу, переборов соблазн оставить его себе.

Широ надеялся, что Лэнс от него избавился.

— Нашёл?

Лэнс оборачивается и каменеет. Широ наивно надеется собраться с мыслями.

— Я-я могу объяснить, — начинает Лэнс, — это не то, что ты… Не подумай ничего, я совсем не спал с ним в обнимку, и вообще столько ткани пропадает, я хотел перешить это для кого-нибудь, то есть!..

— Спасибо.

Поток слов обрывается.

— Ты не злишься?..

— Почему я должен?

— Ну не знаю, мало ли.

Широ манит его рукой. Ждёт, пока Лэнс подойдёт ближе, и прижимает к себе, не выпуская саван из пальцев.  
Отпускать тяжело. Хочется впитать в себя запах — Лэнс пахнет ветром и _свободой_. Так пахнут все дети Гермеса, в общем-то, только запах Лэнса кажется ему немного другим. _Особенным_. Широ догадывается о причинах, и он никогда не произнесёт их вслух.  
Потому что у Лэнса должна быть другая жизнь. Куда лучше, чем Широ может ему дать.

— Нам… — Лэнс прочищает горло, — поспать бы. Уже поздно.

Он отстраняется, осторожно забирает саван, вручая вместо него спальник — почему-то красный, хотя домику Гермеса традиционно дают синие.  
Наверное, вопрос отражается на его лице.

— Этот — Кита, — говорит Лэнс, будто оправдываясь. — Прости, другого нет.

Широ смотрит на свёрток как на реликвию. Гладит мягкую ткань большим пальцем. _Кит спал здесь_.

— Ничего, подойдёт.

— Тогда спокойной ночи. Чувствуй себя, как дома, и всё такое.

— Лэнс, я…

Из-за темноты тяжело рассмотреть его лицо как следует. Слова благодарности смешиваются со словами извинений, стыд сжигает изнутри, и Широ попросту не знает, что ему делать. Как быть со всем этим.

— Да?

— Ничего. Спасибо за всё. Спокойной ночи.

Он бы прикоснулся, не будь его единственная рука занята спальником. Провёл бы кончиками пальцев по смуглой коже. Наверняка сделал бы то, чего ему делать ни в коем случае не стоило.  
Хорошо, что рука у него одна.

Не без труда Широ забирается в спальник. Прикрывает глаза, вдыхая запах Кита. То, что он вообще чувствует, должно стать тревожным звоночком. Этот звон давно превратился в колокольный, так что, наверное, Широ уже ничего не теряет.  
Сладкий. Дикие розы и нежность. В этом и есть весь Кит.

Широ переворачивается на спину, прижимая к груди ладонью открытки с Кубы. Он дышит Китом.  
И это всё, что ему нужно, чтобы почувствовать себя _дома_.

***

Просыпается Широ от шума внизу. Спальник Лэнса пуст, рядом с коробками стоит набитый вещами рюкзак. Спросонья понять тяжело, информация доходит слишком медленно, и никак не удаётся сложить из кусочков общую картину.

Он спускается вниз и окликает пытающуюся собрать остальных Найму.

— Лэнс? — Она выглядит рассерженной. — Его Мистер К. к себе вызвал. Из нас двоих староста он, но заниматься его работой почему-то приходится мне.

Ворчание Широ пропускает мимо ушей. Сон сметает, и теперь детали легко складываются.

Побег из лагеря. Кража артефакта. Серьёзный разговор. Собранный рюкзак.  
Мистеру К. нужен виноватый, и виноватым он выбрал Лэнса.  
Да, Лэнс творил всякое, и не он один; много всего случалось, но ещё никогда проступки не были настолько серьёзными. Если Лэнс собрал вещи, то…

Вокруг бьют молнии — Широ не может ничего с этим сделать. Он зол, наверное, так, как никогда не был.  
Лэнс ему жизнь спас. Волновался о нём тогда, когда лагерь даже не думал о том, что с Широ что-то случилось. Если бы Лэнс не вмешался, он бы умер там, под землёй, в темноте, под контролем артефакта, даже не будучи собой.  
И это вся благодарность?!

Широ срывается с места. В прямом смысле — пролетает к Большому дому белой молнией. Выбивает дверь рукой: пусть она теперь одна, но это не значит, что она ослабла. Дерево идёт трещинами, и Широ не обращает внимания.

— Вы не имеете права, — заявляет он с порога, проходя внутрь. Встаёт между столом Мистера К. и Лэнсом, заслоняя собой последнего.

— Прости?

— Этот парень вытащил меня оттуда, куда вы и носа не совали. Он рисковал ради меня жизнью. Он прошёл грёбанный Лабиринт Минотавра, и вместо награды вы выгоняете его из лагеря?

— Широ, — тихо окликает Лэнс, но он уже не может остановиться:

— Знаете, я всегда уважал вас, хоть вы и заставляли меня заниматься всем тем дерьмом, к которому я никогда не хотел иметь отношения, но это уже слишком. Если вы посмеете выставить его из лагеря, то, я обещаю, у вас будут большие проблемы.

— Мистер Широгане.

Мистер К. встаёт из-за стола. Он почти вдвое выше Широ и в сотни лет старше. У Широ навряд ли есть шансы против него в реальном бою. Вообще никаких, если честно, но Широ не отступит. На кону безопасность Лэнса, и Широ готов на всё.

— Мистер Широгане, — повторяет он снова, скрещивая руки за спиной, — если бы вы не были столь… эмоциональны и выслушали бы мистера Макклэйна, то знали бы, что я не собираюсь никого исключать.

— Две недели полевых работ, мне и Киту, — говорит Лэнс севшим голосом.

— Но… Рюкзак?..

— А, это — я перестраховался. Извини.

Широ облажался, он прекрасно это понимает. Весь его гнев улетел в никуда — только Лэнса напугал криком — и проблемы-то никакой нет. Две недели полевых работ тяжело даже назвать наказанием. Сам Широ был бы счастлив, если бы вместо тренировок ему пришлось загорать и собирать вкуснейшие клубничные ягоды, парочку из которых можно абсолютно законно съесть в процессе. К тому же это всего на пару часов в день.  
Он облажался и наговорил Мистеру К. всего, что не должен был. Тёмный Стикс, как же ему стыдно.

— Полагаю, вопрос исчерпан? — обозначает своё присутствие Мистер К.

Ему стыдно, но, как сыну Зевса, положено держать лицо. И он держит его до конца.

— Раз так, то я должен понести наказание вместе с ними. Они задержались из-за меня, а значит, я тоже виноват.

— Как пожелаете.

— Спасибо. — Широ инстинктивно приобнимает Лэнса за плечо, и Мистер К. вскидывает бровь. — Тогда мы пойдём.

Он выводит Лэнса из Большого дома, не дожидаясь разрешения.

Дети начинают стягиваться на завтрак, и все они смотрят на них двоих. Запоздало Широ соображает убрать руку, отпустить его к своим. Ужасно не хочется этого делать. Нужно бы обсудить это, извиниться, сказать, что он перестарался и вообще повёл себя, как придурок.  
Лэнс выскальзывает из его пальцев.  
Так правильнее.

Когда Широ проходит мимо домика Гермеса, сердце в груди сжимается. Он помнит свой первый день здесь, первый и единственный — Зевс признал его на следующий же. С самого начала он был оторван ото всех, жил и ел в одиночестве, и не было никого, кто мог бы назвать его другом.

Стол ломится от еды, тут есть всё, чего можно желать, это только для него одного, но у Широ нет аппетита.  
Он останавливается у жертвенного костра с тарелкой в руке. Обычно дети благодарят своих божественных родителей; Широ не сказал бы Зевсу доброго слова и на пороге смерти. Даже в этом он не как все.

Выбор очевиден, Широ просто оттягивает момент. Он благодарен тем, чьи дети спасли его. Чьи дети для него дороже всего.

— Гермесу и Афродите, — говорит он, высыпая в костёр фрукты и кексы. — И ещё Гестии. Ты супер.

Дело ли в том, что Широ ночевал в одиннадцатом домике и просто поддался дурному влиянию, но вместо того, чтобы вернуться за свой стол, Широ подходит к тому, за которым сидят дети Гермеса.

— Позволите? — спрашивает он с улыбкой, и все присутствующие перестают есть.

Широ спрашивает у всех, только его взгляд направлен на Лэнса. Он староста, последнее слово за ним. Да и, если честно, Широ волнует только его мнение.

Один раз он уже наплевал на правила. Ничего не мешает ему сделать это снова. Раз уж он сын Зевса и эгоизм у него в крови, то стоит брать от этого сполна.

— Да, конечно, — говорит тот, прожевав, и двигается на скамейке. Стараясь не радоваться этому слишком сильно, Широ занимает место рядом с ним.

К нему возвращается аппетит.  
А вместе с ним и стыд.

— Охренеть, а правда, что ты схватил Мистера К. за косу?

— Да вы видели, что в домике было? Молнии прямо по стенам — вжух! — одна над моим спальником пронеслась и подпалину оставила! Надо повесить там рамку.

— Лэнса там чуть не убили, между прочим: Широ его на руках вынес!

— Придурок, у него одна рука.

— А правда, что…

— Тихо!

Лэнс разве что не пунцовый, и это слишком очаровательно, чтобы Широ вмешивался. Он наблюдает со стороны, так, будто вообще не имеет к этому никакого отношения.

— Во-первых, никто никого не бил, во-вторых, никто никого на руках не носил, в третьих, обломитесь, меня не исключают, в-четвёртых… Широ, ты что устроил в моём домике?

— Я починю, честно, — собирается сразу же Широ, пытаясь вспомнить, что вообще мог там сломать.

— Чудесно. А теперь доедаем и марш на занятия.

Молча Лэнс доедает пирог, сверля взглядом тарелку. Широ осторожно гладит его по спине.

— Прости, — говорит он тихо, так, чтобы не услышали другие.

— Ничего. Я… тронут. Только не делай так больше.

Широ ничего не отвечает. Потому что не может обещать этого.

После завтрака к нему прилипает стайка младших сестёр Лэнса. Одна толкает другую, та третью — в итоге старшая из них не выдерживает и напрямую спрашивает, можно ли заплести ему волосы. Он совсем не против, в общем-то, и теперь девочки спорят из-за того, кому выпадет честь. В качестве компромисса Широ предлагает поучаствовать всем, и они в восторге.  
Где-то через полчаса на его голове появляются четыре неровные косички. Их было бы больше, если бы Лэнс не поймал их небольшой парикмахерский салон и не отправил бы участниц на уроки древнегреческого.

— Прости за них.

— Я сам согласился, не ругайся.

— Я не!.. — Лэнс тяжело вздыхает. — Просто это ужасно. Не могу поверить, что мои сёстры сделали такой кошмар. Если позволишь, то…

— Конечно.

Он согласен на всё, если это предлагает Лэнс, ему не нужно даже уточнять. Широ доверяет ему больше, чем себе.  
Но он не ожидает, что Лэнс расплетёт неровные косички и начнёт делать новую.  
Его длинные пальцы скользят по волосам, касаются чувствительной кожи затылка. С трудом Широ вспоминает, как дышать.  
Лэнс не тянет пряди — аккуратно и ловко перекладывает их из руки в руку, будто бы всю жизнь только этим и занимался, и когда он фиксирует косу резинкой и отстраняется, Широ разочарован тем, что всё закончилось так быстро.

— Другое дело, — заключает он с улыбкой, — теперь ты прямо красавчик. Ну, ты и до этого был, но!..

— Спасибо, Лэнс.

Широ смотрит ему в глаза, благодарный. Безумно хочется взять Лэнса за руки, коснуться их губами, похвалить его — за что угодно — лишь бы он продолжал улыбаться вот так.

— Мне пора, — Лэнс неловко откашливается. — Дела старосты и всё такое. А ты чем заниматься весь день будешь?

Много всего хочется сделать. Последние несколько лет Широ провёл будто бы в чужом теле. Он поплавал бы в озере, полетал бы над лагерем, позагорал бы на солнце, полежал бы на мягких подушках, поедая фрукты или запрещённые чипсы, но есть кое-что более важное.

— Посижу с Китом. Из-за меня он…

— Это ведь не твоя вина, ты в курсе? — Взгляд Лэнса становится серьёзным и смягчается, когда Широ кивает. — Вот и чудно. Тогда беги. Зайду к вам как смогу.

Его голос меняется. Широ слышит в нём что-то, чего не слышал раньше, и в очередной раз ему жаль. Он ведь всего лишь хочет убедиться, что Кит в порядке. Ничего больше.  
И он убеждает себя в этом всю дорогу до домиков Аполлона. И ему так и не удаётся.

— Вот ты где! — Широ подхватывают под единственную руку с одной стороны, с другой его накрывает тень. Нужно несколько секунд, чтобы сообразить, в чём дело. — Давай-давай, мы всю ночь на чертежи убили.

— Я говорил ей, что это может подождать и сначала нужно проконсультироваться с тобой, но ты её знаешь.

Знает, и от этого ещё страшнее. Если Пидж что-то взбрело в голову, то о здоровом сне могут забыть все причастные.

— Насчёт чего проконсультироваться, простите? — осторожно переспрашивает Широ, пока Пидж и Ханк ведут его в домик Афины.

— Твоего протеза. Ты же не думал, что мы оставим тебя вот так? — Ханк хлопает его по спине.

— Протеза. — Ему нужно ещё немного времени, чтобы переключиться с мыслей о Ките на мысли о Лэнсе, а потом на происходящее вокруг. — У меня новая рука будет?

— Конечно будет. Смотри.

Пидж смахивает всё со стола на пол и разворачивает внушительных размеров чертежи, в которых Широ всё равно ничего не понимает. Выглядит вроде красиво.

— Последнее слово техники, тебе понравится. Плечо — прошлый век. Забацаем тебе летающую руку. Кисть до локтя, потом пустота, а потом торс. Будет прикольно.

— Это не прикольно, Пидж, это стрёмно. Никому не понравится дырка в руке. Широ, скажи ей.

— Может быть и стрёмно, зато функционально! Широ сможет лизнуть свой локоть. Ты вот можешь свой лизнуть? Нет, а всё потому, что рука у тебя не летающая.

— Но я не собираюсь лизать свои локти. Моё мнение вообще учитывается?

— Да.

— Нет.

Они говорят одновременно и прожигают друг друга взглядами. Широ чувствует себя виноватым в том, что потерял руку.

— Можно мне что-нибудь обычное? — уточняет он на пробу. Пидж закатывает глаза и бормочет что-то о том, что из-за таких как Ханк и Широ прогресс стоит на месте.

— Из имперского золота ещё небось? — говорит она уже громче.

— Ни за что.

— Небесная бронза? — Широ кивает, и Ханк издаёт слишком громкое «Ха!». — Я же говорил. Проще всегда лучше.

— Да-да-да, поклонник ретро, я уже поняла, — отмахивается от него Пидж, уже перечерчивая что-то. — А ты, — она указывает на Широ, — сиди и не дёргайся, придётся подгонять мерки, раз хочешь _обычную_.

Визит к Киту откладывается до самого вечера, потому что Пидж намерена закончить побыстрее, а Ханку приходится отговаривать её от никому не нужных апгрейдов прямо в процессе. Втроём они пропускают и обед, и ужин — сердобольные дети Гефеста приносят им что-то со стола, и Широ благодарен даже этому.  
Почти весь день он не видел ни Лэнса, ни Кита. Он на взводе, уговаривает себя не срываться на ребят, которые вообще-то для него стараются, и с каждой минутой это всё тяжелее. Его раздражает всё, от вида бумаги до скрипа карандашного грифеля.

— Беги уже, — как бы между прочим говорит ему Ханк, когда проходит мимо. — Я её отвлеку.

Не нужно повторять дважды.

До домиков Аполлона Широ не бежит — перелетает на другую сторону аллеи прямиком к дверям.  
Кит до сих пор спит. У него мерное спокойное дыхание, здоровый цвет лица, и его пальцы сжимают другие. Лэнс тут же прячет руки в карманы.

— Я уже хотел идти тебя отвоёвывать, — он хихикает, не очень убедительно, — говорят, ты выбесил Пидж.

— Я не специально, — оправдывается Широ и опускается на стул по другую сторону от Кита. — Ему ведь уже лучше?

Это и так видно, но ему важно услышать это от Лэнса. Глаза часто его подводили. Лэнс — никогда.

— Лучше. Иногда он бредит или вроде того — целители сказали, что это нормально и скоро пройдёт. Кит, он…

Лэнс замолкает, будто бы подбирает слова. Он выглядит несчастным, и Широ подозревает худшее.

— Кит тебя звал, — наконец, заканчивает Лэнс. — Уже дважды.

— Широ.

У Кита по-прежнему закрыты глаза. Его брови сдвинуты к переносице, он мнёт простынь в пальцах, хватает ртом воздух. Широ берёт его за руку. Убеждает Кита в том, что он здесь, что всё в порядке, что ему не нужно звать его так отчаянно.  
Он говорит, слишком тихо — тяжело разобрать. Широ склоняется ниже, чтобы уловить хоть слово, краем глаза замечая, как Лэнс поднимается.  
Это неправильно. Не должно так быть, но одну руку Широ держат цепкие пальцы, а другой у него попросту нет.  
У Кита их две.

— Лэнс, — хрипит он в полузабытье, схватив его за запястье, — останься. Пожалуйста.

У Лэнса дрожат ресницы. Он медленно опускается на край кровати. Смотрит на Широ так, будто ему нужно разрешение, чтобы находиться здесь. Пальцы Кита сжимают сильнее.

— Всё хорошо, Кит, — успокаивает Лэнс, накрывая его руку ладонью.

— Мы с тобой, — поддерживает Широ.

Может, ему лишь показалось, а, может, Кит и правда улыбнулся.


	13. Глава двенадцатая. Кит много рефлексирует

— Решил покататься?

Кит замер возле замка́. Вообще-то он положил глаз на новенькую тачку миссис Дайак ещё две недели назад, но появление в приюте этого Супермэна спутало ему все карты.

Супермэна звали Такаши Широгане, и на самом деле он был волонтёром, а не супергероем, хотя Кит не удивился бы. В нём было идеально всё, начиная от ровно выбритых висков и заканчивая всегда белыми кроссовками. Его обожали все, даже миссис Дайак, которой в принципе нельзя было угодить. Он — само совершенство, и Кита от него тошнило.  
Потому что его зацепило тоже.

С другой стороны, это шанс. Отличный повод положить всему этому конец и разочароваться в таком идеальном Такаши Широгане, потому что идеальных людей не бывает.

— Что, сдашь меня?

Кит смотрел на него с вызовом. Ждал его реакции как пощёчины.  
Но ответ сломал его на личностном уровне:

— Почему же. Позволишь?

Не дожидаясь разрешения, Такаши поднял капот. Яркая вспышка перезагрузила электронику; двери приветливо щёлкнули.

— …как ты это сделал?

— Немного магии. — Он улыбнулся, облокачиваясь о крышу. — Так мы едем или нет?

Обычно Киту не нужно было повторять дважды, но это явно не тот случай.

В себя он пришёл где-то на хайвее. Такаши выжимал восемьдесят миль в час, расслабленный, _естественный_ , будто крутая тачка для него что-то слишком обычное и даже скучное.  
Пытаясь отвлечься хоть на что-то, Кит начал рассматривать панель. Его внимание привлекла светящаяся кнопка, куда больше остальных. Грех не нажать.  
Он нажал и тем самым согрешил.  
Крыша сложилась в багажник. Ветер тут же растрепал волосы, не только его.

— Так гораздо лучше, — засмеялся Такаши, зачесывая чёлку назад одной рукой.

Кит нервно сглотнул и с трудом отвёл взгляд.  
Да.  
И правда.

Они остановились у каньона. Рыжее солнце тонуло в песках, окрашивало небо в красно-розовый. Кита немного потряхивало от адреналина и Такаши, стоящего рядом.

— Неплохой вид, — сказал тот, скрестив руки на груди, — как тебе?

— Ничего так.

Кит не мог сдержать улыбки. От взгляда Такаши это не ускользнуло. Его тихий смех — лучшее, что Кит когда-либо слышал. И ему даже не стыдно было признаться себе в этом.

— Тебе тяжело угодить, знаешь.

— Значит, ты угнал тачку и привёз меня сюда, только чтобы мне угодить?

Это всего лишь шутка, ни к чему не обязывающая. Может, совсем немного флирт — Кит не уверен. В чём он был уверен точно — так это в том, что впервые видел Такаши таким смущённым.

— Кит, я…

Рука Такаши опустилась на плечо Кита, и это лёгкое прикосновение взорвало в нём сверхновую.  
Они оба застыли на долгие мгновения. У Кита покалывало губы, он чувствовал, будто тянет из ладони Такаши золотые нити. Смотрел в его глаза и видел в них белые искры-молнии. _Так красиво_.

Такаши убрал руку. Вокруг будто стало холоднее.  
Он побледнел, испуганный.

— Такаши?

— …я думаю, что нас уже хватились. Надо вернуться.

Всю обратную дорогу они молчали, а Кит не знал, что думать.

Такаши его не сдал. Рассказал совершенно неправдоподобную историю о том, как они с Китом на такси преследовали настоящего угонщика, который, к сожалению, скрылся, но миссис Дайак поверила и даже впервые сказала Киту что-то приятное. Лучше от этого не стало. Потому что Такаши исчез на весь следующий день, а Кит не понимал, какого вообще хрена.

Он не мог сомкнуть глаз, не мог перестать проигрывать в голове случившееся, не мог сосредоточиться ни на чём кроме. Он думал о том, что сделал неправильно и почему позволил подобному произойти с собой.

Не сказать, что Кит был обделён вниманием — скорее даже наоборот. Его одинаково ненавидели и обожали без особых на то причин, и звали на свидания с той же периодичностью, что втягивали в драки. Пару раз он даже соглашался из любопытства, но романтика никогда не была ему интересна, ни в каком виде. Он не испытывал влечения ни к девушкам, ни к парням, и ему было плевать. Кит не верил в глупости вроде родственных душ или любовь с первого взгляда. Такое бывало только в фильмах с дерьмовым сценарием и в попсовых песенках.  
А потом появился _он_.  
Лишний раз Кит убедился в том, что влюблённость — отстой.

Такаши не появился на ужине, и Кит был почти что в ярости. Он хотел разобраться со всем этим, расставить точки над «i» и перестать изводиться, пытаясь задушить проснувшиеся чувства.  
Не то чтобы Кит караулил его: просто сидел на полу возле не своей двери и лениво марал карандашом бумагу. Отсюда открывался неплохой вид на… коридор, да. Удивлённое: «Кит?» заставило его захлопнуть скетчбук.

На Такаши не было футболки, и _вот тогда_ Кит уверовал окончательно. _Какое тело, господи_.

Они молча пялились друг на друга. Кит, в вытянутых спальных штанах и выцветшей футболке c My Chemical Romance, чувствовал себя Бриджит Джонс перед Марком Дарси.

— Кит? Что-то случилось?

Претензии за разрушенную жизнь улетучились, как только Кит увидел торс древнегреческого атлета. Он пробормотал что-то невнятное и удивительно, что Такаши вообще нашёл во всём этот смысл и пустил его в свою комнату. Кит даже не думал зайти _настолько_ далеко.

Пока Кит осознавал, что происходит, Такаши копался в аптечке и, сокрушаясь, бормотал себе под нос: «Стикс, что люди обычно принимают от головы?».

— Уже прошло, — неожиданно для себя нашёлся Кит, засмотревшись на обтянутую чёрными короткими шортами задницу.

— Уверен?

— Ага. Спокойной ночи.

— Добрых снов. Заходи в любое время.

Такаши коснулся плеча — _совсем как тогда_ — а Кит смог только кивнуть.  
Ему было стыдно за то, что он уже придумал с десяток поводов зайти.

С той ночи они начали разговаривать чаще, дольше и обо всём на свете. Для Кита стало неожиданностью увлечение Такаши греческой мифологией.

— Олимпийские боги крутые, — всё же решил вставить свои пару центов Кит и забрал несколько чипсин из пачки в чужих руках, — если бы про них сняли сериал, то получился бы «Марвел» в «Игре престолов».

В ответ на это Такаши как-то странно рассмеялся, будто догадывался, что это должно быть смешно, но контекста не знал.

— Они похожи на нас больше, чем ты думаешь.

Такаши в самом прямом смысле выхватил чипсину у него из-под носа. Нахально улыбнулся и отправил её в рот — Кит даже дар речи потерял. Впрочем, он был ему ни к чему. Слушать Такаши можно было часами, честное слово.  
И чем больше Кит слушал, тем больше пропадал. Этот голос, эти жесты, то, как собираются лучики у глаз, когда Такаши улыбался — всё в нём восхитительно.

Он влюбился. И был готов признать, что попался уже тогда, когда впервые его увидел: безупречного, сияющего, будто бы принадлежащего другому миру.  
И если поначалу это можно было списать на переходный возраст, всплеск гормонов и простое увлечение, то сейчас он чувствовал, что это что-то другое. Что-то лучше. Крепче. Что-то _настоящее_.  
Кит не просто чувствовал. Он _знал_. Как знал и то, что не одинок. Что Такаши чувствует то же самое.

Следующее утро выдалось дождливое, весь день сверкали молнии, а ветер не утих даже к вечеру, словно в Сан-Анджело случился локальный апокалипсис.  
Тревога не покидала Кита с самого утра, и только стала сильнее, когда он увидел Такаши. Нет, внешне Такаши совсем не изменился, но что-то — в движениях ли, в голосе, во взгляде или во всём сразу — было для Кита знамением.  
 _Что-то случится_. Что-то ужасное. И навряд ли Кит может справиться с этим.

Он постучался в комнату, которую уже перестал считать чужой. Едва дверь открылась, за окнами ударил гром. Во вспышке молнии Такаши выглядел нереальным. Божеством. У Кита перехватило дыхание.

— Кит?

— Прошу, скажи, что всё в порядке.

Может, он повёл себя как ребёнок, но ему было нужно знать. Быть уверенным. Услышать это от Такаши.

— Всё в порядке.

Кит знал, что это не так. Иначе Такаши не боялся бы смотреть ему в глаза.  
Он знал. И только поэтому решился на отчаянный шаг.  
Белая ткань футболки затрещала в пальцах, волосы распушились, будто от статики, но главное — вкус мягких губ. Колючий, почти металлический, и Киту было так мало. Он жмурился, держался изо всех сил, боясь, что Такаши его оттолкнёт.

Этот поцелуй должен был всё прояснить. Позволить Киту наконец понять.  
На деле же он ещё больше запутался.

— Кит…

— Поговорим утром, — бросил он в спешке и рванул по коридору в свою комнату.

Только утром они так и не поговорили.  
Потому что Такаши исчез, будто его и не было. Не вернулся ни на следующий день, ни на идущий за ним.  
И Кит в очередной раз сделал то, что умел лучше всего.  
Сбежал.

***

Проблески случаются редко. Кита лихорадит, ему жарко и холодно одновременно. Пахнет травами и свежим бельём, Кто-то возится рядом. Он не знает этих людей. Полубогов. Неважно.  
Они все тёплые, как солнце. Неудивительно для детей Аполлона. Но это тепло ему не знакомо, и Кит бессознательно запирается то ли во снах, то ли в воспоминаниях.

Он вспоминает тепло ладоней Широ. Тёплые вафли, которые они с Лэнсом ели на вершине русской горки. Тепло костра, когда они встречали рассвет втроём.

Кит открывает глаза снова и не слышит уже привычной возни. Вдох наполняет лёгкие запахом роз.  
На краю кровати сидит Афродита.

Наверное, очередной сон.

— Ты не спишь, — говорит она, поправляя одеяло. — Привет.

— Эм.

Сложно подобрать обращение. Он хотел бы назвать её мамой, но язык не поворачивается.  
За эти недели ему пришлось переосмыслить всю свою жизнь и отношение к Афродите. Разумом Кит понимает, что она — самая настоящая богиня, что она попросту не могла бросить всё и воспитывать его, как обычные земные матери. Что если бы ей было плевать, она бы не оставила ему кинжал (он спрашивал у Ромелль: никому из братьев и сестёр не перепадал от неё сувенирчик на память). Что если бы её не волновала его судьба, то она не явилась бы в то кафе.  
Разумом, но не не сердцем.

Афродита заносит руку над одеялом — ровно там, где саднит рана.  
Её лицо такое печальное.

— Мне жаль, — говорит она, так и не касаясь, — я всё же не смогла тебя уберечь.

— Ты не виновата в том, что случилось.

— Это не совсем так.

Кит не понимает. Он смотрит на неё, ожидая объяснений.  
И Афродита рассказывает.

Как пророчество напугало Зевса. Как он запретил ей любые контакты со смертными, опасаясь, что один из её детей убьёт его сына. Как не удержалась. Как встретила отца Кита. Как сразу же поняла, что Кит особенный. Может, _тот самый_.

— Зевс сделал бы всё, чтобы защитить своего сына. Он бы убил тебя, если бы узнал. Но и лагерь был для тебя опасен: пророчество могло исполниться как угодно. И я решила прятать тебя столько, сколько смогу. 

— Прятать? 

— Прошёл не один год прежде, чем мне удалось убедить Зевса в том, что мои дети не несут угрозы. Пришлось подавлять твои способности, чтобы тебя не обнаружили ни монстры, ни сатиры, и со временем это становилось всё сложнее. 

— Подожди-подожди — «убедить»? Внушение и на Зевса работает? 

— Конечно нет, — Афродита странно улыбается. — Но скажем так: я одолжила свой пояс Гере, и Зевс был _очень занят_. 

Кит жалеет, что спросил. Последнее, что его интересовало — личная жизнь шефа Олимпа. 

— Несмотря на все мои старания, сын Зевса пришёл к тебе сам. Даже боги бессильны перед судьбой. 

Широ — его судьба. Слышать это от богини любви должно быть приятно, и это так, но лишь отчасти. 

— Никогда не знаешь, определит ли судьба путь, или же путь определит судьбу, — повторяет Кит, задумавшись. 

Широ — его судьба. Они встретились вопреки всему.   
И вопреки всему Кит прошёл этот путь рука об руку с другим.  
Ему нравится Лэнс, не меньше, чем Широ. Не просто нравится: он влюблён в них обоих. Они оба важны. Оба нужны ему. Кит не смог бы выбрать, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь.  
Но разве это правильно?

— Когда я пошла против правил, на свет появился ты, и только посмотри, какой ты у меня красавец. — Афродита улыбается, всё же позволяя себе потрепать его по волосам. — Для любви правил нет. Говорю тебе как богиня.

В этом есть смысл. Кому знать, как не ей.

— Спасибо, что поговорила со мной. Для меня это было важно.

— Рада, если смогла помочь. — Она смотрит на экран мобильного, очень похожего на тот, что в своё время отдала Киту. — Ох, я слишком задержалась. Прости, мне пора.

Афродита поднимается с постели. Сейчас она исчезнет, так же, как и в прошлый раз.  
Возможно, это его последний шанс.

— Пока, мам.

У неё блестят глаза. Прежде чем раствориться в воздухе, она взмахивает рукой.

А потом Кит снова проваливается в сон.

Он чувствует прикосновения рук. Длинные немного костлявые пальцы — это Лэнс. Огрубевшая ладонь, куда больше предыдущей — Широ. Кит вцепляется, боясь отпустить. Боясь, что ему это снится. Но когда он открывает глаза, то видит их обоих у своей кровати.

— Наконец очнулся, — ухмылка Лэнса мягкая, непохожая на то, к чему Кит привык — или теперь он просто смотрит внимательнее.

— Как себя чувствуешь?

У Широ обеспокоенный тон. Хочется коснуться губами лба, заверить, что всё в порядке, но он не может и слова выдавить. Счастье накрывает с головой, и Кит наверняка упал бы, если бы уже не лежал. Ему так _хорошо_.  
И Лэнса, и Широ сгоняет с кровати одна из дочерей Аполлона, говоря, что больному нужен покой и нечего тут ошиваться. Кит, разочарованный, назло ей теряет сознание.

Наутро возле его кровати собирается целая толпа.

Ромелль машет руками: остальные дети Афродиты сразу же затихают. Возможно, в этом нет её заслуги — Кит замечает, что Широ прикладывает указательный палец к губам. Нужно ещё несколько мгновений, чтобы понять, что эта рука Широ — правая. Металлическая. Свет из окна играет переливами на отполированных пластинах.  
Так круто.

— Утречка. — Лэнс нетерпеливо перекатывается с пяток на носки и обратно. — Как себя чувствуешь, самурай?

Гораздо лучше. Бок больше не болит — Кит даже приподнимает футболку, чтобы убедиться. На месте ядовито-фиолетовой хреновины короткий розовый шрам.

— Здоров ваш парень, забирайте его и выметайтесь уже отсюда, — та самая бойкая дочь Аполлона выглядит очень недовольной. — Ещё весь лагерь тут соберите. Проходной двор какой-то.

Кита всё это почему-то очень веселит.

— Спасибо, — говорит он ей, пытаясь слезть с кровати. Широ подаёт ему левую руку.

— Ага, давай-давай, красавчик. Больше чтобы тебя тут не видела.

— Постараюсь.

На улице прохладно. Его братья и сёстры толкают друг друга в бок, и один парень, спохватившись, протягивает ему красную куртку. Кит надевает её тут же — с этим оживают воспоминания.  
Он прикрывает глаза и видит лицо склонившегося над ним Лэнса. Солнце высветляет его волосы, создаёт иллюзию нимба.  
Когда Кит открывает их, то видит Лэнса рядом с собой. Свет падает совсем не так, как в прошлый раз, но это не мешает любоваться. Лэнс очень привлекательный.

Рука Широ опускается на плечо, и Кита в очередной раз будто бы поражает молния. Рязряд собирается на самых кончиках пальцев, на губах, и очень хочется вернуть его обратно. Прикоснуться самому, притянуть за шею, попробовать молнию на вкус.

— Рад, что ты вернулся, — говорит ему Широ, улыбаясь.

Кит смотрит на него и Лэнса. На своих братьев и сестёр, которые, к его удивлению, тоже волновались.

— Рад вернуться.

…на этом приятное заканчивается, потому что Кит узнаёт, что наказан за компанию с Лэнсом.

Ворчание ситуацию нисколько не исправит, он в курсе, но для профилактики не помешает. Солнце жжёт плечи даже через футболку, и радует только то, что Лэнс тоже страдает. Страдания самого Кита компенсирует вид Широ топлесс. Ладно, ради этого можно провести несколько часов на жаре.

За обедом братья и сёстры смеряют его сочувствующим взглядом. Как только они возвращаются в домик, ему приносят сразу два крема против загара, ещё два тех, которые нужно наносить после длительного нахождения на солнце (он даже не знал, что такие есть) и соломенную шляпку. Кит кивает в благодарность, не собираясь пользоваться ничем из этого.  
Следующий день становится ещё жарче, и Кит сдаётся.

— Тебе идёт, — говорит Широ, смахивая со лба пот тыльной стороной рабочей перчатки. Его волосы собраны в высокий пучок, и он выглядит очаровательно. Больше всего Кит волновался, что, вернувшись в лагерь, Широ пострижётся как раньше.

— Ага. Похож на миленькое пугало. Не хватает разве что, знаешь, такой огромной клетчатой рубашки, — Лэнс улыбается в свои ослепительные тридцать два. Кит закатывает глаза:

— Свои влажные фантазии оставь при себе.

В ответ на это Лэнс почему-то краснеет и, бурча что-то себе под нос, возвращается к прополке клубники. Широ пожимает плечами.

Иногда Киту кажется, что он проживает один и тот же день раз за разом. Ничего не меняется и не происходит: до обеда он собирает клубнику, после — навёрстывает пропущенные занятия. В отличие от детей Гермеса, его братья и сёстры не такие проблемные, и Киту почти не приходится вмешиваться в конфликты.

— Везёт тебе, — вздыхает Лэнс, ставя в тень очередной ящик с клубникой, — пока я тут вкалывал, мои вчера подбили Дионисовских вырастить им немного винограда. Надеюсь, не нужно объяснять, что они потом с ним сделали. Хорошо, что я узнал об этом раньше, чем Мистер К.

— Быть старостой — отстой, — соглашается Кит, — геморрой не стоит привилегий.

Он обрывает мысль. Широ молчит, продолжая складывать клубнику в другой ящик, и нельзя не заметить тоску на его лице.  
Точно. Технически, Широ тоже староста, но у него нет ни братьев, ни сестёр. Кит жалеет, что вообще поднял эту тему.

— Ну вот посмотри, что ты наделал.

Несмотря на фразу, голос Лэнса не звучит осуждающе. Сам он опускается перед Широ на корточки, двигает на себя ящик, привлекая внимание.

— Если у тебя вдруг будут какие-то проблемы, то мы с Китом всё разрулим. «Лэнсокиты: защитники Широ». Как тебе?

— Эй, почему это твоё имя первее?

— Тогда будем «Китолэнсами», я не гордый. — Он показывает Киту язык.

Смех становится неожиданностью. У Широ даже слёзы выступают, но, что главное, он больше не выглядит печальным.

— Спасибо, правда. Тогда и я буду вас защищать.

— Только особо не усердствуй, а то Мистеру К. опять придётся менять двери.

Широ смеётся вместе с Лэнсом, краснея. Кит явно что-то пропустил и просит рассказать подробности.

К четвергу Кит чувствует себя вымотанным. Однообразие его убивает, а вид взмокших Широ и Лэнса нисколько не спасает ситуацию. Он на грани. Нужно бы загнать себя на тренировочную арену и выпустить пар боем, как всегда делал раньше, но до вечера ещё далеко.  
А эти двое совсем близко. И у Кита почти нет сил сопротивляться желаниям.

— Знаете что, — Лэнс снимает перчатки и бросает их под ноги, — мы заслужили отдых, вот. Дайте мне десять минут.

— Ты куда это?

— Одолжу кое-что. Не скучайте!

Он в самом прямом смысле убегает. Кит переглядывается с Широ. У них обоих никаких идей насчёт того, что задумал Лэнс.

Десять минут.  
Грёбанных десять минут наедине с Широ.  
Слишком много и слишком мало.  
Кит сойдёт с ума куда быстрее.

Если подумать, то они остаются наедине впервые за последние недели. Предыдущий раз был тогда, в мотеле. Длинные чёрные волосы Широ стекали по подушке, белая прядь выделялась слишком сильно. Ему очень идёт, что бы он ни думал.  
У него было умиротворённое лицо, совсем как сейчас. Совсем как тогда, когда они валялись на диванах в холле приюта и разговаривали о мифах — теперь Кит понимает весь подтекст.  
Теперь он и себя понимает.  
Только легче от этого не становится.

— Навевает воспоминания, да?

Широ легонько толкает его плечом. Металлическая рука лежит поверх настоящей, скрещенная на груди.  
Всё совсем не так. Нет ни каньона, ни заката, позади них не стоит крутая тачка, но ничего. Потому что Киту не нужно ничего из этого, чтобы чувствовать свою любовь к нему. Даже сейчас, на знойной жаре, с затёкшей спиной и пыльными руками.

— Навевает.

Спасительная тень от Широ исчезает. Сам он прячется в другой, той, что падает от небольшого склада. Широ садится прямо на землю, устало приваливается к деревянной стенке и, подарив Киту полный нежности взгляд, хлопает рядом с собой.  
Это не самая лучшая идея. Нисколько не лучшая, и дело даже не в том, что Кит испачкает выделенные кремовые шорты и навряд ли потом захочет встать.

Он садится. Прислоняется к на удивление прохладной руке, жмурясь от удовольствия, и вцепляется в железное запястье.  
Широ тихо смеётся.

— Так лучше?

— Так замечательно.

Кит гладит металл самыми кончиками пальцев. По ощущениям рука чуть больше той, что он помнит. На пробу Кит прикладывает свою ладонь к его — так и есть.  
Протез двигается беззвучно. Нет ни щелчков, ни механического скрежета. Просто в один момент Кит понимает, что его пальцы переплетены с теми, что из небесной бронзы.

— Она… чувствительнее, чем я думал, — говорит Широ, будто оправдываясь. — Не как настоящая, но достаточно.

— Вот как.

Мысль о том, чтобы отстраниться, даже не приходит в голову. Он снимает шляпу и прижимается щекой к широкому плечу. Широ как-то странно выдыхает, но с места не двигается. Кит не может перестать улыбаться.  
Всё так, как должно быть, и он готов сидеть вот так хоть всю жизнь.

— Ну вот, я зря бегал, что ли.

Они разве что не разлетаются в разные части клубничной плантации, хотя на деле всего лишь отшатываются друг от друга. Кит тут же натягивает шляпу до самого носа, а Широ кашляет в кулак.

— Подожди, это что? — медленно, но верно Кит восстанавливает связь с реальностью.

— Солнечные очки и стаканчики со столов — одолжил у дриад. — Лэнс раздаёт всем по одному экземпляру. — Если я мешаю, то…

— Даже не думай.

Широ хватает его за запястье и тянет на себя, усаживая аккурат между собой и Китом.  
Лэнс, явно смущённый, заказывает «Спрайт». Попытка попить оканчивается тем, что он едва не проливает всё на футболку.

— Я тебя напугал? — спрашивает Широ, очень обеспокоенный.

— Н-нет, просто… Наверное, перегрелся, да.

— Неудивительно, — Кит скалится, — тут довольно _горячо_.

Лэнс называет его придурком, и всё возвращается в привычное русло.

Им давно следовало взять перерыв. Посидеть вот так, болтая о всяком и потягивая холодную газировку. Потолкать друг друга коленями и в итоге повалить кого-нибудь на землю — первый раз досталось Лэнсу, а второй — Киту. Широ оказался устойчивее их обоих, но совместная работа сделала своё дело.  
Он валится на землю вместе с ними, испачканный, растрёпанный, смеющийся. Кит откровенно зависает, программа в его черепной коробке выдаёт ошибку за ошибкой, отказываясь работать в обычном режиме: её хватает ровно на то, чтобы понять — сломался не он один. Лэнс хлопает ресницами, потерянный, и Киту кажется красивым то, как смуглая ладонь контрастирует с кожей над протезом Широ.

— Ладно, ладно, вы меня сделали.

Они сразу же отмирают, переглядываясь.  
Когда они «сделали» его в прошлый раз, Широ лишился руки. Сейчас тут не темно и совсем не страшно, его глаза не залиты золотом, а губы не искривлены в злобном оскале.  
Он улыбается им. Треплет обоих по волосам и называет хорошей командой.  
У глаз знакомо собираются лучики.  
Кит счастлив, что всё закончилось.

— Всё только начинается, — говорит ему Лэнс после ужина. — Не говори, что ты не идёшь.

— Куда?

Признаться, Кит совсем выпал из пространства с этими нескончаемыми занятиями и утренними отработками на грядках. И как только Лэнс справляется.

— Ну чувак, завтра же пятница. Уже решил, к какой команде присоединяешься?

Ох, он совсем забыл. Захват флага.  
Домик Афродиты предпочитал не принимать участия — это Кит помнит. Но теперь там новый староста, а с ним и новые порядки.

— Конечно, я в деле. И только идиот пойдёт против Пидж.

Лэнс с чувством хлопает его по спине, говоря, что нисколько в нём не сомневался. В ответ Кит тычет его локтем в бок.  
А потом к костру спускается Широ.

Вокруг полно свободного места, домики только начали стекаться на вечерние посиделки, только Широ всё равно садится рядом с ним — Кит инстинктивно придвигается ближе к Лэнсу.

— Широ, а ты куда? С нами или как?

Все находящиеся рядом затихают.  
Чуть позже Кит узнает, что Широ по сей день не проиграл ни одного матча.  
Его ответа ждут в полной тишине. Неудивительно: команда, которую Широ выберет, считай автоматически побеждает.

— Я ещё подумаю, — говорит он, подмигивая, и, будто ни в чём не бывало, подносит маршмеллоу на палочке к огню. Стоящая сзади Пидж цокает языком:

— Придётся продумать куда больше вариантов.

Остаток вечера она бубнит себе под нос, а Кит с Лэнсом не знают, что думать.  
Сама мысль о том, что им придётся снова выходить против него — пусть даже на этот раз с тренировочным оружием и без единого риска для жизни — выбивает из колеи. Лэнс выглядит особенно печальным, и Кит осторожно касается его руки.

— Ещё ничего не решено, — он пытается приободрить, как может, — и у нас в любом случае нет выбора. Иначе Пидж убьёт нас обоих.

Хриплый смех Лэнса и его самого заставляет засмеяться. Одними губами он проговаривает «Спасибо»; Кит прячет руки в широкие карманы шорт.

Что бы ни случилось, они с этим справятся.  
Кит вообще настроен оптимистично, и его оптимизм передаётся Лэнсу. Всё верно — у Широ нет причин выбирать другую команду.

На следующий день Широ объявляет, что будет играть против обеих команд лагеря один.


	14. Глава тринадцатая. Лэнс узнаёт страшное

— Поверить не могу.

Если поначалу для Лэнса это стало шоком, то теперь он зол.  
Нет, ну это надо. Будто ему восторженных взглядов мало. Выпендрёжник хренов.

В том, что Широ выиграет, сомнений нет. Против него и два лагеря не выстояли бы.  
Он лучший. Все это знают.  
Лэнс вот точно знает.

— Все всё поняли? — Кажется, только Пидж ещё сохраняет оптимизм, словно Широ и правда можно победить. — Лэнс, ты вообще слушаешь?

— А какой смысл. У нас всё равно нет никакого противоШировского оружия.

Она пинает Лэнса под колено — тот сгибается так, что их лица оказываются примерно на одном уровне. Одновременно хороший и плохой знак. Хороший — потому, что Пидж уверена в своём плане, плохой — потому, что этот план Лэнсу не понравится.

— Вы двое — моё _противоШировское оружие_.

Пидж говорит тихо, так, чтобы не услышали остальные. У неё странная ухмылка.  
Ладно, Лэнсу _наверняка_ не понравится.

Звучит сигнал: до старта осталась минута.

— Может, всё же дать им сопровождение? — раздаётся голос из толпы.

— Только мешать будете. Наша задача: не подпустить к ним Красных, — отрезает Пидж, продолжая подтягивать ремень на нагрудных доспехах.

— А как же Широ?

Все смотрят на них троих выжидающе. Лэнс всё прослушал, у него спрашивать бесполезно; Кит молчит, делая вид, что его тут нет. Пидж вскидывает подбородок:

— Если у кого-то здесь есть план лучше, то я вся внимание.

Ответом ожидаемо служит тишина. Пидж улыбается слишком уж самодовольно:

— Вот и чу́дно. Значит, действуем так, как я сказала.

Со звуком горна все срываются с места. Кит хватает Лэнса за руку и бежит в сторону от остальной команды.

— Так, а что за план? — спрашивает он, старательно игнорируя сам факт того, что Кит сжимает его кисть. — В смысле, почему это мы «противоШировское оружие»?

— Потому что у меня есть внушение, — огрызается Кит, меняя направление.

— Это понятно. А я тут причём?

— А ты — моя батарейка.

О, ну класс. Всегда мечтал.  
Впрочем, не то чтобы Лэнс сильно расстроен, но всё же он надеялся на роль посолиднее. С другой стороны, его умение читать дороги сильно уступает штукам с манипулированием сознания, так что ладно. Если это поможет команде, то Лэнс не против.  
Обычно флаги закрепляются на локации и охраняются частью команды. Для этой игры сделали исключение — ведь Широ один — и Пидж приняла решение отдать флаг Киту. Отчасти выходит, что Лэнс не только батарейка, но и защитник, и с этим уже можно работать.

Было бы странно надеяться на то, что команда сумеет отвлечь на себя всё внимание.  
Дурдом длится уже добрых четыре часа, и, на памяти Лэнса, это самый длинный Захват. Они вымотаны, обессилены — Кит даже заряжается с трудом. Вообще-то Лэнс понимает, как работает «зарядка», и от этого ещё обиднее. У него чувств хоть отбавляй, на двоих хватит, он уверен, но общая усталость не играет на руку. Всё сложнее концентрироваться на своих воспоминаниях, и даже мысли о том, как здорово эти брюки подчёркивают задницу Кита, отходят на второй план.

До сих пор они не пересеклись с Широ. Видели только одиночные вспышки молний над деревьями, и всё.  
Ощущение мерзкое. Лэнс чувствует себя загнанным в угол, и уверен, что Кит чувствует примерно то же.  
Широ попросту играет со всеми ними. Развлекается, ни разу не серьёзный.  
Это бесит.

— Мы должны были встретиться с ним ещё часа два назад, — вздыхает Лэнс. — Тебе не кажется, что мы играем в не в «Захват флага», а в «Кошки-мышки»?

Вместо ответа Кит взмахивает рукой с затупленным мечом, отражая атаку.  
Ну нет, только не снова.

Если Лэнса не подводит память, то эти двое из домика Диониса. Права на проигрыш нет: за поясом Кита — синий флаг. Одна их ошибка может стоить победы, и поэтому приходится выкладываться на полную. Лэнсу бы тоже не помешала батарейка.  
Их теснят к обрыву. Невысокому, и внизу — мелкая приятная речка, только в самой ситуации приятного мало. Не хватало ещё и в воде барахтаться.

Тот парень, что повыше, почти в прямом смысле давит Кита, и тому чудом удаётся оттолкнуть его от себя. Блеск во взгляде даёт понять, что парень не отступит, пока не заберёт флаг.  
У Лэнса попросту нет выбора.  
Он бросается наперерез, становясь для Кита живым щитом.

Свою новую роль Лэнс исполнил на отлично — примерно это он и скажет милым дочерям Аполлона в домике, когда будет лечить свои переломы, да. Другое дело, что щит из него оказался хлипенький и не очень-то устойчивый, потому что Лэнс через мгновение обнаруживает и себя, и Кита внизу, перепачканным травой и речным илом, почти по грудь в воде.  
Кит сначала спрашивает, цел ли он, после — проверяет флаг. Мокрая синяя тряпка на поясе отдалённо похожа на то, что когда-то могло быть им.

С трудом Лэнс поднимается и подаёт Киту руку. Просто так эти парни не отвалят, а значит, придётся их вырубить.  
Странно, но никто не спускается. Секундой позже Лэнс видит вспышку и понимает, почему.

 _Широ здесь_. У них есть несколько секунд перед тем, как случится непоправимое, а Кит слишком измотан, чтобы использовать внушение.  
Если подумать, то это последний шанс Лэнса. Одна-единственная возможность, раз уж на то пошло, да и Пидж не простит им поражение.

Всё в руках Лэнса. Буквально. Поэтому он тянет Кита на себя. Кладёт свободную ладонь на узкую талию и целует в губы. Вкладывает всё, что у него есть.  
Когда он отстраняется, Кит касается губ пальцами, будто не верит в случившееся.  
Зевс-владыка, Лэнс и правда сделал это.

— Да ладно тебе, краснеешь так, будто первый раз целуешься, — хихикает он, хотя на деле Лэнс — единственный, кто тут краснеет. Кто вообще его за язык тянул.

— Неправда! Я целовался с Широ.

Оу.  
Эм, ладно, Лэнс был не готов. Точнее, об этом можно было догадаться, но, серьёзно, он не думал, что Широ обошёл его ещё и здесь. Лэнс не собирался с ним соревноваться, конечно же, и уже с десяток раз пожалел об этом дурацком поцелуе, однако сделанного не воротишь, как и сказанного.  
Какой же всё это отстой.

Надо бы извиниться, заверить Кита в том, что он ни на что не претендует и желает им с Широ только счастья.  
Лэнс не успевает, потому что Широ спускается к ним сам.

Он будто сошёл с постера супергеройского блокбастера. Часть волос скручена в пучок, часть — стекает по мощным плечам. У него даже оружия нет. Широ сам по себе оружие, ему и делать ничего не нужно. Достаточно стоять вот так, смотреть сверху вниз и разок дёрнуть уголком губ, как сейчас. Лэнс готов отдать ему всё без внушения. Благо, рядом есть Кит, который сплетает с ним пальцы.

— Широ, — произносит он упреждающе, стискивая руку Лэнса чуть сильнее.

— Кит. Лэнс.

Пронизывает от одного звучания собственного имени. У Широ потрясающий голос: мягкий и бархатный, но когда в него добавляются командные нотки, то всё, бай-бай, Лэнс.

— Мы не хотим с тобой драться, — Кит даже убирает меч в ножны для подтверждения своих слов.

В ответ на это Широ _улыбается_ , и это ни капельки не честно.  
Приглушённое голубое сияние вокруг, белые искры-молнии, светящиеся серые глаза. Он прекрасен.

Широ поправляет свой белый с золотом флаг, заправленный за пояс. За ним Лэнс замечает красный, и к нему возвращается способность мыслить.  
С Красной командой покончено. Все три флага находятся здесь, в одном месте, и тот, кто выигрывает эту битву, побеждает в войне.

— Я тоже не хочу драться, — говорит Широ. С его губ не сходит улыбка. — Поэтому, может, вы просто отдадите мне свой?

— У меня есть вариант получше. Как насчёт отдать нам оба?

В мире есть не так много звуков, от которых Лэнс приходит в восторг; например, шёпот океана на рассвете или тонкий звон золотых драхм в кармане. Но есть кое-что, что круче всего этого. И это — смех Широ.

— Предложение интересное, но вынужден отказаться, — то, как его рука лежит на бедре, явно незаконно и в человеческом, и в божественном мире.

— Это не предложение, Широ.

Окей, Лэнс готов пересмотреть приоритеты. Потому что тон Кита заставляет тело забыть об усталости.  
Самоуверенный. Нахальный. Настолько же вызывающий, насколько Кит выглядит.  
_Ох, Зевс_.

Словно настоящее божество, Широ снисходит к ним, гордый и величественный.  
Он ломается, не дойдя трёх шагов. Лэнс его не винит.  
Кит зачёсывает влажные волосы назад. У него расслабленное лицо, напряжённый пресс и мокрая футболка — то, как она прилипает к телу, выглядит донельзя развратным.

— Отдай нам флаги.

Рука Широ застывает над поясом, и Лэнс глазам своим не верит. _У Кита почти получилось_.

— Давай же. — Непонятно, что будоражит сознание больше: вид Широ, которого застали врасплох, или елейный голос Кита. — Будь хорошим мальчиком и просто отдай их нам.

Отчасти Лэнс даже сочувствует Широ. Нужно обладать воистину железной силой воли, чтобы сопротивляться этому.

— Я не… — Металлическое запястье удерживает руку на весу, с губ слетает протяжный вздох. — Не могу.

— Почему? — Кит наигранно хлопает ресницами. — Это всего лишь тряпки. Тебе ведь не они нужны. Правда, сладкий?

Лэнс давно забыл, кто он и где он. Мир переворачивается на глазах.  
Он не ожидал хоть когда-нибудь услышать подобное от Кита, но слышит. Более того, _видит_ , как Кит флиртует. Флиртует _с Широ_ , и тот, только подумайте, _смущается_.  
Теперь и умереть можно с чистой совестью.

Железные пальцы застывают над флагами.  
Вместо того, чтобы в прямом смысле отдать победу им в руки, Широ начинает отстёгивать нагрудный доспех.

Если бы тут был рефери, то объявил бы, что Широ сравнял счёт. Может, даже вырвался вперёд — Лэнс уже не уверен.  
Неторопливо он справляется с кожаной пряжкой, ещё одной, и ещё. Всё это время Лэнс и Кит молчат, пытаясь осмыслить происходящее.

— Что ты делаешь? — голос Кита кажется далёким.

— Занимаю руки.

Очень честно, и эта честность во всех смыслах обезоруживает.

Во рту пересыхает. Лэнс и слова сказать не может — Кит, похоже, тоже. Они просто стоят и смотрят за тем, как Широ бросает в сторону нагрудный доспех.  
После он принимается за футболку.

Вообще Лэнсу уже доводилось видеть Широ наполовину обнажённым, но всё это были лишь стечения обстоятельств: когда ему обрабатывали раны или когда Лэнс как-то невовремя заглянул в домик Зевса, а Широ только вышел из ду́ша.  
Сейчас всё иначе.  
_Широ раздевается для них_.

Сказано сильно, и это всего лишь попытка противостоять чарам Кита, не более, но сознание умело искажает факты.  
Оранжевая футболка летит к доспеху. Солнце будто бы выцеловывает каждый участок тела Широ, от мускулистых плеч до ямочек у бёдер. Кожа светится золотом, он весь светится, или Лэнсу только кажется — неважно. Важно, что всё это прямо здесь, только руку протяни, и Лэнс никогда не осмелился бы.

Пальцы разжимаются сами по себе. Лэнс заворожён им, потрясён и сломлен где-то глубоко внутри. Возможно, не он один.  
Потому что следом Широ берётся за ремень, а они с Китом совершенно глупо садятся обратно в речку.

Лэнс совсем себя не чувствует. Будто бы наблюдает за происходящим со стороны, не в силах ничего сделать. Не может заставить тело пошевелиться, не может привычно отшутиться, чтобы разрядить обстановку — ничего.  
Он не видит, но знает, что с Китом то же самое. Что тот не в состоянии даже двинуться, иначе не позволил бы этому произойти.

План Пидж полетел в Тартар. У них с самого начала шансов не было, и стоило принять поражение ещё до боя.

Кит больше не контролирует ни себя, ни Широ. Смотрит на него, часто моргая, пока Широ наклоняется, чтобы выдернуть из-за пояса синий флаг.

— Прости, — говорит он шёпотом, а затем поворачивается к Лэнсу. — Вы всё равно молодцы.

— Поздравляю с победой команду Белых, — Мистер К. делает вид, что никого из них тут нет.

Темнеющее небо озаряется яркими вспышками. Широ поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть, и на его лице переливаются цветные пятна.

Это конец. Немного приятных воспоминаний напоследок.  
Потому что Пидж их убьёт.

***

— Давайте ещё раз: вы двое не смогли справиться с Широ потому, что он _снял футболку_?

Кит вжимает голову в плечи и помалкивает. Пидж ниже его почти в два раза, и в любой другой ситуации Лэнс нашёл бы это уморительным, но не сейчас.

— Милая, если бы ты видела его пресс, то ты бы нас не осужда…

— А ты вообще молчал бы! — Лэнс затыкается, не договорив, сглатывает и инстинктивно прячется за Китом. — От вас требовалось только быть… вами. — Она вздыхает. — И правда, на что я надеялась.

— Широ очень сложный противник. — Кит или серьёзен, или очень хорошо играет.

— Не-а, нет, не хочу даже слышать, всё.

Ханк заботливо приобнимает её за плечи и кивает, очень тонко намекая, что лучшего шанса на побег у них уже не будет. Не договариваясь, Лэнс и Кит убегают от домика Афины.  
Отчасти это даже приятно. Их связь с Китом стала куда крепче и глубже, почти бессознательной. Но тем тяжелее игнорировать свои чувства и тем хуже для самого Лэнса.

— Лэнс? — Кит притормаживает. — Всё в порядке?

— Да. Думал, что нам достанется сильнее.

Широ любезно отказался от своего выигрыша; больше того, Мистер К. распорядился организовать праздничный стол для всех. Правда, победные вкусности всё равно не ощущались победными, особенно после лечения в домике Аполлона (оказалось, Лэнс всё же вывихнул запястье, а Кит потянул связки).  
Они все жутко устали, ещё и команда Синих смотрела на них как на предателей. Ну конечно, им легко говорить, их там не было. Попади кто другой в такую ситуацию — сам бы флаг отдал.

Настроение вообще паршивое. Осадок от поражения в Захвате горчит язык, не позволяя как следует посмаковать эпичное противостояние Кита и Широ. Вина за поцелуй терзает, мучает — Лэнс даже не может заставить себя пойти к остальным. Он накосячил, сильно, и не знает, как теперь смотреть им обоим в глаза.

Прежде он решает собраться с мыслями. Успокоиться, чтобы не выдать очередной бессвязный бред, который лишь всё усугубит. Убедить себя в том, что вся эта влюблённость временная и скоро пройдёт. Что не должен мешать их красивым отношениям. Что нужно держать свои чувства при себе.

Над деревьями уже поднялся острый полумесяц. В воде он выглядит размытым; Лэнс подкидывает маленький камушек, и жёлтое пятно растекается бледной рябью.  
Песок успел остыть, но Лэнс всё равно садится. Обхватывает колени и утыкается в них носом.  
Такими ночами на озере особенно красиво. Странно, что сюда ещё не подтянулись парочки.  
Впрочем, он слышит шаги.

Лэнс не собирался, у него настроения нет, вообще-то, только он улыбается, узнав. Ему даже не нужно поворачивать голову, чтобы проверить.  
Сразу же за этим его охватывает паника.

— Эм, — Кит неловко откашливается, — привет. Хотя мы уже виделись.

— Тоже не хочется тусить со всеми?

— Устал просто. День был… тяжёлым.

Что правда, то правда.

Кит садится рядом, а Лэнс кладёт подбородок на колени. Он смотрит на Кита краем глаза, против воли дёргает уголком губ, замечая, что тот делает ровно то же самое. Вдвоём они глупо хихикают и замолкают, смотря на жёлтое пятно месяца в озере.

Обычно Лэнса тяжело заткнуть. Он больше любит болтать, чем слушать, а тишину не выносит и вовсе, но сейчас явно не тот случай. Сейчас он готов убежать от разговоров на противоположный берег озера прямо по воде. Лэнс почти уверен, что смог бы.

— Звёзды… — неожиданно начинает Кит, снова заходясь кашлем.

— М?

— Звёзды сегодня красивые, — выдавливает он из себя и запрокидывает голову, не позволяя как следует рассмотреть лицо.

— Ага. А знаешь, кто ещё красивый?

— Кто?

— Широ.

— Широ, — Кит кивает, согласный.

Вместе они томно вздыхают. Со стороны выглядит наверняка идиотски, и Лэнсу нисколько не стыдно, потому что это правда: Широ красивый. Очень.  
И если он действительно собирается извиняться, то момента лучше уже не будет.

— Слушай, Кит, насчёт того, что случилось возле речки…

Пока Лэнс ерошит волосы и подбирает слова, Кит мрачнеет на глазах. Ох, нет, наверное, он ненавидит его теперь.

— Да, прости. Мне не стоило. — Он поджимает губы, смотрит на Лэнса, и его взгляд полон раскаяния. — Я же не знал тогда!..

— Подожди, о чём ты?..

— О поцелуе, конечно. С Широ. Я без понятия, как теперь объясняться перед вами обоими.

— Кит, попридержи пегасов. В смысле «объясняться»?

— Я облажался, ладно? Нужно было отказаться, когда Пидж предложила твою кандидатуру в качестве «батарейки», но я не смог, потому что не знаю, кто ещё мог бы с этим справиться, и потому что не хотел, чтобы это был кто-то другой. И целовать Широ я не должен был, мне очень за это стыдно. И за всё, что было после. Я ведь сразу понял про твои чувства к нему, и всё равно… Прости. Если тебе есть, что мне сказать, то давай, я заслужил.

— Стой-стой-стой. Чувства? Мои? К Широ?

— Только слепой не заметит. Не говоря уже о том, как он на тебя смотрит.

— Ты шутишь что ли? Я о поцелуе с Широ только мечтать могу, и не мне тягаться с вашей чистой искренней и Диснеевской.

Кажется, последние слова Кит пропускает мимо ушей — Лэнс и сам их пропускает, потому что его руки касается другая, в красной перчатке. Фиалковые глаза напротив распахиваются, а сердце Лэнса пропускает удар.

— Так вы ещё не?..

Так и не закончив фразу, Кит сжимает его пальцы, поднимается и тащит Лэнса за собой.

Лэнсу всегда говорили, что он слишком много болтает. Наверное, ему стоило чуть раньше начать общаться с детьми Афродиты, потому что Кит держит его за руку, и все слова растворяются на языке. Он не может даже на дорогу смотреть — только на линию соединения ладоней. Красиво.  
В голове пусто. Лэнс сам выметает из неё мысли, поскольку одна страшнее другой.  
Ноги идут сами. Сами обходят кочки и небольшие выбоины возле стрельбища. Они знают дорогу. Они сотни раз ходили этим маршрутом.  
И если до этого Лэнс паниковал, то теперь он в ужасе.

Нужно вырваться и убежать, пока не поздно. Нужно. И он всё равно идёт, как под внушением. Кит ничего с ним не делал, Лэнс в курсе. Только касается руки, не больше, и этого достаточно, чтобы Лэнс делал всё, что тот попросит.

Широ в его домике нет, и, видит Зевс, Лэнс ещё никогда не был этому так счастлив.

— Широ? — Кит не сдаётся. — Это мы.

— Кит? Лэнс?

Ему хочется сейчас же провалиться в Тартар. Огромная статуя по центру закрывает обзор — неудивительно, что они не увидели друг друга сразу.  
Не сразу они замечают и детали. Лэнсу вообще сейчас тяжело даётся умственная деятельность, но чем дольше он осматривается, тем сильнее холодеет.  
Все кровати заправлены. На одной из них лежит аккуратно сложенная футболка лагеря. У ног Широ — открытая сумка с вещами, а на его плечи накинута трофейная джинсовка.  
Кит делает длинный шаг вперёд, и Лэнс едва не теряет равновесие.

— Это ещё что?

— Эм.

Широ бледнеет, пробует затолкать сумку ногой под кровать, но уже поздно. На него налетают красным штормом:

— Ты хотел уйти, так? Если это из-за меня, то я очень сожалею и уже извинился перед Лэнсом. Наш с ним поцелуй ничего не значил. Я не собираюсь вмешиваться в ваши отношения, и мне правда жаль, что ты это увидел.

— О чём ты вообще? Подожди, в смысле, вы _целовались_? Когда?

— На Захвате флага!.. Секунду, так ты не из-за этого уходишь?

— …нет.

Кит теряет боевой запал. Он очень напоминает сейчас Широ, когда тот пытался выгородить Лэнса перед Мистером К., и параллель кажется забавной.  
Подумать только, два прекрасных парня встают на его защиту. Лэнс и сам почти Диснеевская принцесса. Хотя в их случае, скорее, героиня мыльной оперы.  
Лэнс любит мыльные оперы.

— Значит, ты не бросаешь Лэнса из-за меня? — уточняет Кит, явно собравшись с силами.

— Я бы ни за что!..

— Вот и славно. Тогда вперёд. Он уже давно хочет тебя поцеловать.

Его буквально передают из рук в руки. Кит скрещивает свои на груди, а Широ, от неожиданности плюхнувшийся на стоящую позади него кровать, очень бережно опускает ладони на бёдра Лэнса.  
Наверное, впервые Широ смотрит на него снизу вверх вот так. Он удивлённый, немного потерянный, и оттого ещё милее.  
Вау.

— Лэнс, это правда?

Как у него хватает наглости спрашивать такое. Об этом мечтает если не каждый первый, то каждый второй минимум, и Лэнс никогда не был исключением из правил.  
Конечно же хочет. Всегда хотел.

Лучше быть честным.  
Он кивает, сглатывая. Если Широ испепелит его молнией, то так тому и быть.

Ладони давят сильнее, и Лэнсу не остаётся ничего, как сесть на подставленное колено. Инстинктивно он перекидывает руку через чужую шею и опирается другой на плечо.  
Лицо Широ слишком близко.  
Соблазн велик. Тоже слишком.

А после Широ касается пальцами щеки, и Лэнс чувствует на своих губах его губы.

Это ещё лучше, чем Лэнс себе представлял.  
Чего он точно не представлял, так это того, что во время поцелуя с любовью своей жизни позади него будет стоять вторая любовь его жизни.

Когда Лэнс отстраняется, Кит уже доходит до двери.

— Кит!

Запоздало он понимает, что металлическая рука больше не придерживает его у пояса. Она лежит на плече Кита: зависает в воздухе, светясь изнутри голубым светом, и выглядит это очень и очень странно.

— Стикс, надо будет сказать «спасибо» Пидж. Не думал, что и правда пригодится. — Широ потирает переносицу второй рукой. — Кит, прошу, вернись сюда.

Кит не реагирует. Продолжает стоять спиной к ним, и только рука Широ на плече удерживает его от того, чтобы уйти.

— Пожалуйста, — находит слово Лэнс.

Кажется, Кит выдыхает. Оборачивается, идёт через силу, и видно, как тяжело ему держать лицо.  
Не этого Лэнс хотел.  
Не этого.

— Прости меня, — наконец, пробивает его, — я-я не думал, что вы все серьёзно, и я ни за что не стал бы вам мешать, Кит, Широ, я не должен был, и вообще, ох, Зевс, я так виноват.

— Почему ты извиняешься? — спрашивает Кит, по-кошачьи склонив голову.

— Потому что я идиот, который не может держать себя в руках. Вы оба мне дороги, и я не хотел вставать между вами, но всё так запуталось, и… В общем, я не хотел влезать, вот. Просто давайте притворимся, что ничего этого не было, а вы продолжите свою лав-стори, ладно?

— «Вы» — в смысле я и Широ? Ты сейчас не путаешь? Потому что это _у вас_ с Широ романтика, и это _я_ влез в ваши отношения.

— Отношения? У нас?

— Ты отправился за ним в Лабиринт!

— Ты его искал и сам говорил мне, как сильно на него запал!

— Я тогда не знал, что твой Широ — это мой Такаши!

— Какая разница, если он всё равно твой, Широ, скажи ему!

Весь абсурд доходит до него только сейчас. Наверное, Лэнсу всё же стоило встать с чужого колена, но он слишком удобно сидит.

Широ молчит, смотря в никуда перед собой. Это даже жутко, если честно.

— Так вы двое не встречаетесь? — прочищает он горло.

— Нет, — отвечают они в один голос.

— Но вы друг другу нравитесь?

— Да, но…

Лэнс переглядывается с Китом. Это они тоже произнесли вместе.

— Кит, серьёзно?

— Ты сам говорил, что мы хорошая команда. — Он дует щёки, смущаясь, и у Лэнса сердце сейчас выпрыгнет.

Ух ты. Подумать только.  
Это всё замечательно, правда, Лэнс счастлив, но есть кое-кто ещё.  
Широ.

Кит маячит перед ними, кружит по комнате, будто не знает, куда себя деть. Всё это время Лэнс и Широ молчат, неподвижные.

А потом Кит усаживается на второе колено.

— Всё, что сказал Лэнс — правда, Широ. Я-я вроде как влюблён в тебя, и…

— Я люблю вас обоих.

Его голос как раскат грома. Предвещающий, хрипловатый, и от него по коже пробегают мурашки.  
Им с Китом нужно время, чтобы осознать.

— Что?

— Я люблю вас обоих, — повторяет Широ, — и если бы мне сказали выбрать между вами, то я не смог бы.

В носу щиплет. У Кита блестят глаза, и он прижимается к Широ чуть теснее. Кладёт ладонь ему на грудь — так трепетно. Будто Широ соткан из звёздной пыли, всего лишь прекрасное видение. В ответ он прикрывает веки, улыбаясь:

— Ты можешь это почувствовать. Я больше не буду прятать.

Пальцы Кита искрят розовым золотом, светятся на самых кончиках. Как же красиво.

Лэнсу интересно, что сейчас чувствует Кит. Похоже ли это на соединение душ или что-то вроде.  
Он всё ещё влюблён в Широ, влюблён в Кита, влюблён в их любовь и не верит, что они оба могут любить его. Это что-то совсем несбыточное, Лэнс и мечтать о таком не смел.  
Он смотрит на них двоих и по-прежнему считает себя лишним.

А потом Кит касается его руки, и Лэнс видит.

Видит глазами Широ свои открытки. Чувствует сердцем Широ разливающееся внутри тепло и улыбку на губах.  
Пальцами Кита он ощущает скользкую ткань красного спальника. Лёгкими Кита он вдыхает запах вафель и свободы, впервые настоящей.

У него больше нет причин сомневаться, хоть принять это не так-то просто.  
_Они правда его любят_. Так же сильно, как и он их.

Лэнс понимает Широ. Если бы его поставили перед выбором, Широ или Кит, он бы не смог.

— Боже, Широ, — Кит утыкается головой ему в шею, переводя дыхание, — я так тебя люблю.

Широ касается губами чёрной макушки. Прижимает его к себе настоящей рукой.  
Лэнс так рад за них.

— Лэнс, — Кит чуть приподнимается, гладит его руку, привлекая внимание, и улыбается, когда тот всё же смотрит ему в глаза. — Я люблю тебя.

— Я люблю тебя, — вторит ему Широ. — Вас двоих, больше всего на свете.

Он уже знает, но дыхание всё равно перехватывает.  
Нужно сказать в ответ то же, только эмоций слишком много. Лэнс наверняка расплачется, если откроет рот, так что он валит их обоих на кровать и неловко обнимает, полагая, что так его лица будет не видно.

— Парни, я люблю вас так сильно, — всё равно он шмыгает носом. Две разные руки опускаются ему на спину, успокаивая. — Не верится, что мы и правда собрались это делать.

Эти двое даже напрягаются одновременно. Лежать на них становится ещё неудобнее, чем раньше, но плевать.

— «Это» — это ты о чём? — спрашивает Кит, почти что шёпотом.

— Встречаться, конечно, — Лэнс пожимает плечами, хотя со стороны, наверное, выглядит забавно.

— Кстати об этом.

Широ выбирается как можно осторожнее, садится на край, откашливаясь, и это повод напрячься Лэнсу. Кит залезает на кровать с ногами, подставляет Лэнсу спину, чтобы тот мог прислониться.

— Лэнс, послушай. — У Широ очень странный тон. — Прежде, чем ты примешь решение, ты должен кое-что обо мне узнать. Если после этого ты во мне разочаруешься и не захочешь меня видеть, то я пойму.

В жилах стынет кровь.  
Сложно представить хоть одну причину, которая заставила бы Лэнса поступить так с Широ. По крайней мере, Лэнс был уверен, что их нет, но Широ абсолютно серьёзен. Для него это важно. Раз так, то Лэнс готов выслушать.

Он кивает. У Кита почему-то мелко дрожат плечи. Широ делает вдох:

— Помнишь, когда я вернулся с… этим, — демонстрирует он выбеленную прядь, — ты спрашивал о том, что случилось в царстве Аида?

— Конечно. Ты тогда так и не ответил.

Во рту очень сухо, и из-за этого собственный голос кажется чужим. Лэнса потряхивает, он пытается облизать губы, прихватывает джинсы у колена, пытаясь унять тревогу.  
Зевс-владыка, что же такого ужасного там случилось.

Широ стоит усилий посмотреть ему в глаза. _Он так напуган_.

— В общем, я никого не спасал, ни с кем не дрался — ничего такого. Не было никакого геройства. А эта прядь, она… Это краска. Аид решил проверить, подойдёт ли она для Персефоны, и… вот. Прости.

Лэнс забывает, как нужно говорить. Часто моргает, пытаясь усвоить информацию.  
Не седина. Краска. Магическая, конечно же, но краска.

Матрас пружинит, лишившись веса Широ. Тот стоит перед Лэнсом, виновато опустив голову, и ерошит волосы, когда-то скрученные в высокий пучок.

— Я знаю, что ты считал меня крутым, а я…

— Издеваешься?

Объятья выходят слишком крепкими. Лэнс смеётся, громко и заливисто, запрыгивает на Широ, уверенный, что его поймают, и целует в открытый лоб.

— Охренеть можно, тебе красил волосы сам Аид, это не просто круто, это круто как круто! Слушайте все, моему парню красил волосы владыка Подземного царства!

Кит подходит ближе; Лэнс спрыгивает и бросается обнимать уже его:

— Прикинь? С ума сойти, Аид!

— Да-да, я уже в курсе. — Он улыбается и обращается к Широ. — Видишь? Я же говорил, что он не разочаруется.

Широ обнимает их обоих, и его улыбка такая счастливая.  
Кит продолжает смеяться — Лэнс целует его в губы, куда смелее, чем когда был «батарейкой». Когда ему отвечают, он почти рассыпается на части.  
От счастья.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Лэнс и Кит](https://vk.com/wall-90090487_7863) от [ByDarka](https://vk.com/bai_darka)


	15. Эпилог. Широ побеждает

Когда Широ открывает глаза, то не видит рядом ни Кита, ни Лэнса. Впрочем, кровать ещё хранит их тепло. Если прислушаться, то можно услышать их голоса на кухне — кажется, опять спорят. Улыбка появляется сама собой.

Он поднимается, разминает плечи. Нужно стянуть с запястья резинку, чтобы собрать волосы в высокий пучок. Белых прядей стало больше — возможно, среди них и правда есть седые — и мысли об этом даже не кажутся такими грустными. Всё же Гермес был прав: спустя десять лет Широ ещё жив.  
Не собирается он умирать. Не с такими защитниками точно.

— Шоколадный.

— Клубничный.

— Не будь эгоистом — мы оба знаем, что Широ больше любит шоколадный.

— Мы оба знаем, что он ест шоколадный только потому, что не хочет тебя расстраивать, и на самом деле любит клубничный.

Широ смотрит на них со стороны, слишком увлёкшихся спором.

Волосы Кита собраны в свободную косу, солнечные лучи целуют пальцы, которыми тот вцепился в столешницу. На нём футболка Широ — та, что они купили вчера. Вчера Широ впервые её надел, и почти сразу же оставил на полу спальни, не без помощи Лэнса. Киту она идёт больше. Наверное, потому, что обнажает плечо.

Лэнс по другую сторону стола. Упрямится из привычки, это ясно по тону. Каштановые прядки всклокочены: значит, проснулся совсем недавно, раз даже не привёл себя в порядок. Широ он нравится любым, что бы Лэнс там себе не думал. Короткие шорты открывают вид на потрясающе длинные ноги, а то, как он прогибается в спине, опираясь о стол, выглядит незаконным.

— Ой, — говорит Лэнс, оборачиваясь, и Широ самую малость разочарован. — Мы тебя разбудили?

— Просто кто-то не хочет признавать поражение, — ворчит Кит, пока подходит к Широ. Поцелуй в щёку бодрит. — Скажи ему уже, что больше любишь блинчики с клубникой.

— С шоколадом, — перебивают его. — Широ любит с шоколадом и всегда говорит, что у меня вкусно получается.

— Он и мне это говорит про клубнику. Широ?

На самом деле они недалеки от истины. Широ абсолютно равнодушен к топпингу и ему всё равно, с чем есть блинчики. Вкусно и с тем, и с тем.

— Почему бы не совместить? — предлагает он, приобнимая Кита. — Клубника с шоколадом, м?

— Не-а, — пристраивается с другого бока Лэнс, больше не такой напряжённый.

— Второй раз этот трюк не сработает, — поддерживает Кит, смеясь.

— А мне кажется, было бы вкусно.

Лэнс и Кит переглядываются, вздыхая.

— Я мирюсь с клубникой только потому, что у нас сегодня годовщина.

И правда. Десять лет, как Широ живёт под одной крышей с теми, кого любит больше жизни. С теми, кто любят его так же сильно в ответ. С теми, с кем это место наконец-то стало его _домом_.

Лэнс меняет своё отношение к клубнике после того, как Кит кормит его с руки. Широ подходит ближе, чтобы и ему перепало. Прижимается к Лэнсу со спины, получая от Кита свою ягоду.  
У Лэнса потрясающе гладкая кожа и идеальные бёдра, будто созданные для его рук. Он целует открытый участок над ключицей, забирается пальцами под футболку, и Лэнс вздрагивает, когда Широ прикасается протезом.

— Тебе было мало ночью? — вскидывает бровь Кит.

Воспоминания об этом отдаются приятной болью; на шее, груди и бёдрах налились почти фиолетовые засосы. Это Киту всегда мало, но Широ нисколько не жалуется. Просто с этими двумя рядом всегда невыносимо сложно держать себя в руках.  
Поэтому он предпочитает держать в руках их.

— М-м-м, нет, но я бы повторил.

Широ целует Кита в губы, не выпуская Лэнса из объятий; смотрит за тем, как Кит целуется с Лэнсом. Немного развязно — Кит играет на публику в его лице, наблюдая за реакцией. Как только они прекращают, Широ разворачивает Лэнса к себе. Подхватывает под ягодицами и усаживает на стол, с особенным наслаждением чувствуя его ладони на своих плечах.

— Не вынуждай меня, — предупреждает Кит. Впрочем, его пальцы уже забрались под резинку спальных штанов Широ. — Мы ещё даже не позавтракали.

— Согласен, — вторит Лэнс в перерыве между ленивыми поцелуями. — Блинчики совсем остынут.

К Аиду блинчики и завтраки. Широ хочет своих парней, обоих, здесь и сейчас, прямо на этом столе. Он знает, что они оба совсем не против. Потому что Лэнс прикусывает его нижнюю губу, а Кит почти стянул бельё Широ, увлёкшись.

— Широ.

Реакция на чужой голос отточена годами.  
Кит тут же хватается за нож из стигийской стали — на кухне их целый набор. Подарок Аида. Если таким образом он хотел извиниться за ту историю с краской, то Широ его ещё не простил, но не отказываться же.  
Тонкий браслет на запястье Лэнса загорается голубым, раскладывается в изящный лук. В пальцах появляется стрела, и Широ привычно уклоняется, чтобы дать больше пространства.  
Собственные ладони искрят молниями. Он готов убить любого, кто осмелится напасть.

— Кхм, Мистер Широгане.

Это всего лишь Мистер К. Он деловито кашляет в кулак, смотря на них из декоративного фонтанчика, стоящего на подоконнике. Хоть Мистер К. связался с ними сам, он всё равно делает вид, что на кухне никого нет, и он, так, решил полюбоваться интерьером. Широ всё же соображает подтянуть спальные брюки и поправить футболку Кита, прикрывая его обнажённое плечо. Будто назло, Кит тянет рукав вниз, возвращая всё как было.

— Здрасьте, Мистер К., — из всех них Лэнс почему-то быстрее всего берёт себя в руки в таких ситуациях, — как погодка?

— Макклэйн, — цедит он сквозь зубы. — Прекрасная. И всё же я хотел бы поговорить с твоим…

— Мужем, — встревает Широ. — Я весь во внимании.

Лук превращается обратно в браслет, а Кит медленно возвращает нож в подставку, растерянный. Широ пытается сдержать улыбку. Вообще он хотел рассказать об этом совсем не так, но Мистер К. умеет вывести из себя. Его вытянувшееся лицо того стоило.  
Мистер К. прочищает горло. Говорит, что в кафе Гесперы снова были нападения, и, поскольку дом Широ ближе всех, то ему и разбираться.  
Едва лиловая физиономия исчезает из фонтанчика, на Широ набрасываются с вопросами:

— В смысле «мужем»?

— Это что вообще было?

На него смотрят две пары глаз — синие и фиалковые. Одинаково прекрасные.

— Считайте это предложением, — отвечает он, больше не пряча улыбки. — Мне пора на задание, скоро вернусь.

— Ну уж нет.

— Ты не можешь говорить такое и просто так уходить!

— Нет, Кит, ты слышал? Это вообще не предложение.

— Ни разу не оно. — Они редко приходят к согласию так быстро, и сейчас Широ не очень этому рад. — Мне, вон, ничего не сказал даже.

— Ты тоже мой муж, — Широ считал это самим собой разумеющимся. В ответ на это Кит закатывает глаза.

— Я, может, не согласен.

— Я, может, тоже. Смотри, как это делается, — Лэнс опускается перед Китом на одно колено, нежно касается его ладони пальцами, заглядывая в глаза. — Кит, ты потрясающий. Я люблю тебя больше всего на свете и хотел бы провести с тобой всю свою жизнь. Готов ли ты быть со мной в горе и радости, пока смерть не разлучит нас?

Он дурачится, конечно, но его улыбка искренняя и светлая. Лэнс смотрит на Кита, будто и правда ожидает ответа. _Стикс, да он серьёзно_.  
У Кита пунцовые щёки. Широ очень хочется оказаться сейчас на его месте. У него самого сердце сейчас остановится, и он даже представить не может, что сейчас чувствуют Лэнс и Кит.

— Во-первых, не думай, что избавишься от меня так легко, а во-вторых, нет.

— Эй, а мне-то почему «нет»? — возмущается Лэнс.

— Признай, что блинчики с клубникой вкуснее, и я обещаю подумать.

Не дав времени на обиду, Кит втягивает его в поцелуй. Смеётся, не выпуская из объятий, и только сейчас Широ замечает, как сильно Кит дрожит.  
Он такой _счастливый_.

— Так и быть, наверное, я смогу пережить твоё пристрастие к шоколаду.

— Вот уж спасибо.

Они стоят так ещё несколько мгновений, обнимая друг друга. Лэнс сжимает футболку Кита слишком сильно, и это выбивает воздух из лёгких.

Какой же он придурок.  
Стоило придумать что-то романтичное. Хотя бы подарить по кольцу и сказать, как сильно их любит — такие мелочи всегда ускользают. Он не умеет выбирать моменты, не силён в словах, как многие думают: по крайней мере не тогда, когда дело касается Лэнса и Кита. Эти двое — его вселенная. Всё, что у него есть.  
И он их подвёл.

Кит мягко отстраняется от Лэнса, и глаза обоих блестят. Они обмениваются понимающими взглядами, в обнимку подходят ближе, притормаживают возле Широ, будто о чём-то вспомнили.

— Всё же думаю, что «Лэнс Широгане» звучит не так уж и плохо, — ведёт обнажённым плечом Кит.

— Как и «Кит Широгане», — поддерживает Лэнс.

— Ну, раз ты так думаешь, то ладно. Побуду «Широгане».

— Тогда и я в деле.

Широ не ожидает, что его так встряхнёт. Не ожидает, что в носу защиплет, не ожидает, что ресницы намокнут так быстро. Кит и Лэнс сразу же кладут ладони на его спину.

— Широ, ты чего?

— Мы же шутили — конечно мы согласны! Кит, скажи ему!

— Эй, эй-эй-эй, прости, если напугал. Я тебя люблю. И ни за что не оставлю. И Лэнс тоже.

Он прижимает обоих к себе. Гладит по волосам — коротким и длинным. Вдыхает такие разные запахи — дикой розы и свежего ветра, и они оба для него одинаково родные.

— Остыли, — говорит Широ в надежде перевести тему.

— Что?

— Блинчики. Остыли. — Он вытирает слёзы тыльной стороной ладони. — Надо бы разогреть. Постараюсь успеть.

— Подожди-подожди, куда успеть?

— Поручение от Мистера К. Я до кафе и обратно.

— Ещё чего. — Кит смахивает с плеча длинную косу. — У нас годовщина.

— Втроём управимся быстрее. Да и позавтракать там можно, — предлагает Лэнс.

— Отличный план. Тогда одеваемся и идём разбираться с очередными чудовищами. Хотя единственное чудовище — Мистер К. Будто другой день не мог выбрать.

— Полегче, он вроде как новый фаворит твоей матушки, — не удерживается Лэнс, и Кит кривится.

— Не напоминай. Надо ей на него пожаловаться.

Широ накидывает поверх футболки олимпийку, думая о том, что он — самый счастливый полубог на всём Восточном побережье.

***

Интерьер остался тем же, что Широ помнит. Кислотные стены, пол, похожий на шахматную доску, столы на тонких ножках — будто Тим Бёртон решил переснять «Алису в зазеркалье» в антураже девяностых. Киту нравятся фильмы Тима Бёртона.

— Опять эмпусы? — тихо спрашивает Лэнс, поёжившись.

Специфичный запах не чувствуется. Зато, если присмотреться, можно заметить на полу царапины от когтистых лап.

— Химеры. Думаю.

Кит чуть сгибает руку в локте. Готовый выдернуть кинжал из крепления одним резким движением и тут же вступить в бой.

— Добро пожаловать!

Перед ними возникает бессменная официантка. Не постаревшая ни на год, немного неуклюжая, всё такая же бойкая. Может, Геспера делится с ней молодильными яблоками? Похоже на правду, но это не то, с чем им поручено разобраться.

— Чего желают дорогие гости?

Широ в раздумьях. У них что-то вроде свидания, всё же. Может, сделать выбор в пользу сладких пирожных и попросить принести цветы и свечи? С другой стороны, сейчас где-то девять утра, солнце светит ярко-ярко: не спасают даже старые пожелтевшие жалюзи. В свечах нет никакого смысла.

Пока он определяется с заказом, из знакомых туалетов вываливаются два потрёпанных подростка. На вид им лет пятнадцать, плюс-минус. У одного из них похвальная для такого возраста мускулатура, вздёрнутый подбородок и излишне усталый взгляд. Он напоминает Широ себя самого в его годы. Разница лишь в энергетике — точно Аидовской.

— Мы же справились, — негромко говорит он парню, что никак не устоит на месте позади него.

— Между прочим, была восьмидесятисеми процентная вероятность того, что…

— Больше ни слова.

— …это я уже не говорю про параллельные реальности!..

Первый парень вскидывает руку, показывая, что продолжать разговор не намерен, и второй дуется. Этот второй — тощий и верткий. У него крючковатый нос, землистого оттенка лицо, и вообще он выглядит слишком нервным и болезненным. Жестикулирует так, что кажется, будто у него не две руки, а целых восемь. Широ проникается сочувствием к его спутнику. Он слышит эту болтовню меньше минуты, и уже хочет открутить тощему голову.  
Как только сын Аида держится.

За болтающейся на петлях дверью видно кучки пепла.  
Что ж, похоже, проблема с химерами уже решилась.

Парни обходят их по дуге, словно не замечая, падают за ближайший столик, и можно решить, что они собрались вздремнуть прямо здесь.  
Широ, Лэнс и Кит переглядываются. Официантка всё ещё стоит рядом, ожидая распоряжений.

— Пять молочных коктейлей за тот столик. Для нас и наших друзей.

Официантка упархивает, словно её и не было, а они разворачиваются к столику новообретённых _друзей_.

— Привет, полубоги, — весело здоровается Лэнс, протискиваясь к окну.

Оба парня вскидывают головы, удивлённые. Рука сына Аида загорается фиолетовым, но его успокаивает Кит, который решил пропустить Широ к Лэнсу:

— Расслабьтесь, мы из своих.

Настороженность в их взглядах сменяется интересом.  
Подают коктейли, и Широ складывает руки на столе, привлекая внимание к протезу и себе.

— Скажите мне, молодёжь, — начинает он, улыбаясь, — кто из богов самый лучший?


End file.
